


Graxx Erotic Recounts

by SumSmutWriter



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Futanari focus, NSFW, Other, Smut, beastiality, long read, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumSmutWriter/pseuds/SumSmutWriter
Summary: A series of smutty stories about a clan of Graxx frames, lead by an Ember with a big bulge and an equally large libido. Watch as Ember slowly builds her harem and how all the other members go about their sexual adventures.
Relationships: Ember/Mag, Ember/Valkyr
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1 - Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a question, request or just want to chat/ask me something, you can find me here:
> 
> email: cf93119@gmail.com
> 
> Discord: Sumfaggut#0499
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/SumFaggut

All frames depicted in these chapters are in their default color and skins unless specified otherwise.

Amid the endless and impenetrable Void lie the hidden fortresses of the Tenno clans. These mighty structures, forged using Orokin knowledge, house the quarters and docking stations for Tenno’s warships and Orbiters. Each and everyone of these sanctuaries are built through the contribution of all the members according to blueprints agreed upon by them and through these fortresses these clans conduct operations throughout the Origin System to fulfill the clan’s agenda. 

Among all the clans, one stands out the most no only through their kindness and eagerness to aid both newly awakened Tenno and the locals, but also through the uniqueness of its’ members’ appearance – each member of this clan has modified the technocyte on their body to resemble Grineer-made warframes. Why they chose this aesthetic is a mystery to all but them and their leader – an Ember class warframe with a large secret. When this clan was at its infancy, only Ember was a part of it, she worked hard to create the dojo and decorate in a Grineer aesthetic, rough, industrial and archaic looks, out of her own preference for this aesthetic. Eventually, through her hard work, Ember managed to scrounge the needed materials to modify her technocyte to resemble a Grineer aesthetic – a Graxx appearance. Throughout the years it took Ember to craft the dojo to her liking, news of her kind deeds to the locals and the newly awoken Tenno had made her stood out among her peers, so much so that she decided to create a code for her then empty clan, a code that would help those in need even if they would not repay them. This prestige eventually lead a Valkyr warframe to Ember, the first member of the clan, the two became fast friends and eventually lovers and together they further spread news of the clan and its deeds, she was there for all the highs and all the lows and always stood by Ember, especially in the bedroom which blessed the Valkyr with a much curvier body thanks to all the wonderful pregnancies the virile Ember gave her.. The renown of the clan drew many more Tenno to the clan over the years, who eventually modified their technocyte to a similar Grineer aesthetic as their leader and dojo, however either due to hubris or Ember’s own incontrolable lust, only the females were accepted.. The increased number of members brought more fame and more hands to finish operations but they also meant more work for Ember who could not afford more time for her beloved Valkyr, eventually spending weeks without seeing her, always on the field or buried in her desk with paperwork to fill. The Valkyr could not hide her desire for Ember, often discussing her problem with the other members, and Ember could not simply wait for Valkyr and so she spent her lust with many of the other members or others outside the clan.

And so it is no wonder that in the present moment, Ember is all alone in her gloomy, industrial looking chambers, sitting on a Grineer-made swivel chair, slumped over the console, orange holographic screen lit and archaic keyboard primed for work, reviewing reports from the other members, exhausted from her recent mission, and to top it all off – two weeks without any sexual contact, the pristine two-person bed in the room could only remember her how long it has been since her last partner and of the wonderful nights spent with Valkyr.. As Ember scrolled through the reports and verified the date, her mind, through exhaustion and frustration, drifted away to the memory of one of her previous squad’s member – a Garuda who, in Ember’s mind, teased her with her shapely ass. As Ember’s eyes (lol, what?) stared empty into the reports while her mind was fixated on the memory, a bulge started to form in her nether regions, the technocyte eventually giving way to reveal her semi erect gray 8 inch penis and ping-pong ball sized testicles. She did not immediately notice that her genitals were exposed but she unconsciously spread her legs slightly to give them room to breathe while still trying to go over the records. After a few more minutes of trying to stay focused, Ember simply gave in to her mind’s eye and took her hands off the console, slumping down into her chair. 

She spread her legs more and placed her left hand on the left thigh guard and gently gripped her shaft with her right arm. Her mind now envisioned the Garuda bent over, pussy and asshole exposed, waiting for her cock. As the image became more vivid in her mind, more blood was rushed into her member which slowly began to harden. At the sight of this, Ember gently used her hand to pull the foreskin back, slowly but surely exposing her cock head to the cool air, enjoying the sensation of slowly pulling back before gently pushing the foreskin back up over it. Every time her cock head was revealed she shuddered at the sudden stimulus. She did this until her cock finally stood fully erect, primed for action. She began slowly pumping her cock up and down with her right hand, her mind’s eye now envisioning herself pumping her member into the Garuda’s tight, wet pussy, eager to receive her seed. Every imaginary thrust was matched by a pump on her shaft until she entered a steady pace. She moved her left hand from her thigh to her plump ball sack and began to caress and fondle them to enhance her pleasure. This was not the first time Ember was forced to pleasure herself for a release, she knows exactly how many hours of work it takes for that sweet release but she made a promise to herself to abstain from sex, both for Valkyr’s sake and to stop decomissioning her clan mates for 4 days. As Ember kept working her cock and balls, lost in her imaginary Garuda breeding, a plump figure entered through the rustty-brown circular door, head buried into her holographic report. The figure’s clacking steps weren’t registered by Ember, only when the figure stopped in its tracks, a few steps away from Ember, and dropped its holographic prompter did she finally notice she was not alone anymore.

“Oh, my!” the figure finally said. “I didn’t mean to... well I...” the figure continued to stammer. Ember recognized the voice, it was Nova, one of the newest member of the clan.   
“I’m so sorry, Ember! I didn’t know! I’ll.. I’ll come back later!” she said, as she bent over to pick up her prompter from the floor. “It’s ok” echoed Ember’s voice, “I’m so sorry… I should hav-” Nova cut herself off when she finally picked up the prompter and lifted her head towards Ember was caught a full glimpse of her perfect cock and full balls. Ember had turned the chair towards Nova, her legs were spread wide enough to give her balls some breathing room and her cock was pointed right at shapely warframe in the room, hands now resting idly by. In the few seconds that Nova stood still, staring at her cock, she shuddered with a tinge of lust and quickly flashed back to their encounter in one of the clan’s power generators – she had heard of Ember’s prowess as a lover from her other members of the clan and wanted to give her a taste, both to sate her own needs and maybe to garner some favor with the leader. She was lucky to have found Ember in a similarly horny mood that day because once they were alone in the power generator she didn’t hesitate to tell her the reason for and meeting and promptly lifted he legs to the side, forcing Nova to steady herself with her mid back and hands over the railing as Ember’s hard-on poked at her entrance. Needless to say the fucking was rough and pleasurable and ended with a very hot and hefty creampie followed by 4 days of pregnancy. In the present, Nova finally spanned out of her brief trance, her better side telling her that now’s not the time as she has so much work to do to prove herself a valuable member of the clan. Before Nova could do or say anything else, Ember interrupted her by saying “I can take your report… right now.”, clearly the gray and orange warframe’s mind was too filled with lust and need to think straight anymore, these desires now controlled her mind, and to her, the current situation left her with only 2 options: seduce the Nova or spend 3 or more hours jerking off, and no way in hell was she about to spend 3 hours on her problem. 

Before Ember could do anything else, Nova quickly picked up her prompter and straightened herself before turning around towards the doorway to leave saying that “I’m sorry, I just can’t, I just-” she was again interrupted, right before leaving he room, by two hands wrapping around her waist and a long, hard object resting and slightly pushing against her lower back. “You work too hard”, Ember’s words echoed inside Nova’s mind and once again she thought about Ember’s thick member and the great sex they had before, she was so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed Ember moved both of them to left side of the door frame where the control panel was placed. With one deft hand, Ember punched in the sequence that locked the door shut, the sound it made snapping Nova out of her daze. “Ember… I can’t… not now...” Nova pleaded, but Ember simply turned her around to face her and pressed her cock against her belly. “I know you work hard to prove yourself… but you need to take a break once in a while. You know, to relax. Besides… there are other ways to prove yourself.” Ember’s words trailed off as she tilted her head to the right in a suggestive manner. Nova simply couldn’t help but look down at Ember’s throbbing length, she finally caught a better glimpse of it and took a moment to properly study it, the groin area was covered in what looked like the retracted form of Ember’s normal crotch plate, the left was smooth and gray, lovingly wrapped around her cock head of which only the very tip shyly peaked through the foreskin. Her daze was once again broken when she felt Ember lovingly rub her hips and butt cheeks and all she could muster was a weak whimper before she moved her hands to Ember’s cock, pumping it slowly. “Ember… I...” again Nova tried to speak but simply couldn’t find her words.

“Maybe this will help.”, was all Nova head before Ember bucked her hips backwards, causing her to love her grip on her dick, and then thrust them forward, angling her cock between her thighs. Ember moaned as she felt her cock wrapped between Nova’s delicious thighs, her cock head fully peaking out of its sheathe just slightly past her butt cheeks. Nova was taken aback by this but couldn’t really respond before Ember’s hands snaked their way to her butt cheeks, kneading them as she bucked her hips against her. “Come on, Nova. We both need it. You don’t have to worry so much about proving yourself.”, whispered Ember to her, “Let’s just enjoy ourselves right now… nobody will judge you”, continued Ember, trying to persuade her which to her surprise actually worked as Nova leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning her head into her left shoulder. 

“I guess you’re right, Ember. I guess I just work too much.”, Nova finally yielded as she brought her legs closer together to give Ember’s cock a more pleasant experience, “I work too hard and I forget how to relax… so help me relax then!”, she commanded and as a response Ember began to thrust harder between her new lover’s thighs. “Then we have to get you ready”, whispered Ember seductively in her ear as she continued to thrust her cock between her thighs, making sure to stimulate her lover’s nether regions as much as possible. Eventually the thighjob started to work its magic, Ember felt Nova’s ass get more defined, a clear outline of each ass cheek being formed, and eventually, the technocyte covering Nova’s crotch receded and exposed her pussy. Finally, she thought, but Nova needed to be wetter so she continued her thrusting and kneading, she even angled her thrusts in such a way that her tip brushed Nova’s clit with every thrust, eliciting a shudder of pleasure every time she did so. With steady thrusts and perfect technique, Nova’s pussy was finally wet enough for Ember’s liking, she knew this but all the pussy juice that now covered her cock. She stopped her ministrations and then turned to Nova once more “Ready for the main course?”, at this sentence Nova replied “Oh, you bet I am! Right here?” to this Ember responded by simply letting go of Nova, which elicited a whimper from her, and sitting back on her chair, slumping low enough for her lower back to offer support and spread her legs enough to offer support for what was to come. 

She beckoned her lover with her right hand and she eagerly skipped to her. “Let’s hope that chair will hold”, giggled Nova as she spread her legs above Ember’s pelvis, ready to lower herself. “Not like that. Turn around”, Ember interrupted her before she could go forward with her plan, “Oh?”, said a confused Nova, “I want to see that ass bounce… besides, I’ll have something to hold onto.”, replied Ember as she gripped her cock with her left hand, eager to get a taste of Nova’s pussy. Without a word, Nova obediently distanced herself and turned around, again spreading her legs above Ember’s waist and turner her head over her right shoulder, “Like what you see?” teased Nova, “Oh yes, I do. But it could be better, bend forward a little… push that ass out for me.”, commanded Ember and without hesitation, her obedient lover did just so, pushing her ass out and leaning forward, resting her arms on Ember’s knees for support. This new position gave Ember an amazing view, Nova’s ass hole and light orange illuminated pussy lips were laid bare to her, her cock got even harder at the sight. 

Without another word, Ember positioned the tip of her cock at Nova’s pussy and moved both her hands to Nova’s hips and gently lowered them down on her cock. Initially there was a little resistance but once her tip pushed past her folds she was overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure of having her foreskin be pushed back, exposing her tip to Nova’s tight, wet walls, the pleasure was so high that she unconsciously pushed down Nova’s hips far faster than she intended. Both of them moaned load when Ember fully sheathed herself inside her, the tip giving a gentle a kiss on Nova’s cervix entrance. The sudden fullness made Nova’s pussy quiver and gently squeeze on the intruder. After being locked like this for a few seconds, basking in the pleasure, Ember used her hands to push Nova’s ass upwards in preparation for a thrust. \

She nearly regretted her decision as her cock was slowly leaving the warm confines, her lover’s wetness being confirmed by the mess of fluids left on her shaft. Just as the tip was about to slip out, she pushed her hips down, hard, fully inserting herself into her, this elicited a loud slapping noise and made the large ass jiggle from the impact. Another rush of pleasure overtook both of them as Ember quickly lifted and dropped Nova onto her cock, eventually entering a steady pace. The room was filled with the sound of slapping flesh and moans as Ember worked Nova’s ass up and down her cock, every time her shaft delved into Nova’s canal she could feel how her cock head was unraveled and given thousands of wet kisses, how her pussy quivered every time the tip touched her cervix. Nova had pulled her head backwards, basking in the pleasure, finally free of the guilt of personal pleasure, and Ember was fixated at the jiggly ass cheeks that bounced with every slap onto her waist. Eventually Ember was naturally drawn to thrust into her, to increase the pleasure and find a way to spill all the brewed cum into Nova’s inviting womb, it was a directive from her very nature, she had to do it, to mark her as her trophy. From her slumped position on the chair, she started to buck her hips upwards, at first, out of synch but after 3 thrusts she finally found the correct rhythm – just as Nova’s ass was halfway to its peak position, she would start moving her hips upwards, this way she ensured that their hips would connect halfway through. This enhanced the pleasure they felt, so much so that Nova was now even wetter, he juices spilling all over Ember’s cock and dripping down the shaft and over her plump balls, eventually spilling onto the chair. The enhanced pleasure also affected Ember, she began to leak precum inside her lover’s pussy, which mixed with the other juices. 

While for most, the moment they started leaking precum signaled that their orgasm was close, for Ember it simply meant that now it was the time to make sure she had full access to her mate’s womb, it was only now that her balls were getting ready to release their payload. As such, she no longer tried to synch her thrusts anymore, she instead held Nova steady and focused only on thrusting. The sudden change brought Nova out of her sex induced trance and she slumped forward, now she was more aware of what was happening. With every thrust she felt Ember’s cock reach close to her cervix, each thrust eliciting a shudder of pleasure as they remembered her about the last time they fucked and how it felt to give her womb to Ember, but the memory also brought a worry. Through the slaps of the rough sex, Nova started to worry again, if she got pregnant that meant 4 days of not being fit for any work, she knew she could prevent a pregnancy but from what Valkyr and Ember’s other partners told her, not getting pregnant would highly affect how Ember viewed her, but before she could finish her thought, Ember used her legs to force her own legs apart even more which gave her better access to her womb. She felt Ember’s cock getting closer and closer to pushing past her cervix, the twin eggs in her womb were begging her to be fertilized but her mind was starting to doubt. Eventually, as Ember kept working her way into Nova’s womb, she succeeded in pushing past it, a new wave of pleasure overtaking the both of them, Nova couldn’t help but orgasm at the sudden stimulation, her pussy started milking Ember’s cock and leaked even more than before but Ember was unfazed, this was just the beginning, now she had to made every thrust count and make sure she’d have unobstructed access to Nova’s vulnerable eggs. The orgasm took Nova by surprise and as Ember kept thrusting into her and listened to every wet slap, she finally made up her mind – she would give Ember what she wanted – and as such she began to buck her hips backward, helping Ember have better access.

The realization that her lover not only wanted to be impregnated but also wanted to help out spurred Ember forth, she began to buck her hips harder, every thrust was slower now but aimed at making sure her cock pushed past Nova’s cervix. Every time Ember’s cock nearly exited her pussy, Nova would push her hips back into it, meeting halfway through, every synched thrust ensured that Ember’s tip pushed past her cervix, and every thrust made Nova’s heart flutter as this was different, before, in the generator room it was just a quick fuck but now it felt more intimate, they both wanted not only to sate their lust but to create something more, in this case, to get Nova pregnant. Both of them felt a deeper bond now, even Ember in her lust filled act realized that this was something more and she loved it, to her it meant that now Nova would be more receptive to her advances, she would be more willing to get fucked, she was hers now. This thought finally helped push Ember over the edge, her cock was now leaking much more precum and her balls were ready to drop their load. She began thrusting harder, no longer needing to take extra care to push past Nova’s barrier, it was well loosened by this point. Nova felt the sudden rush and knew what it meant, she leaned forward even more, now resting her forearms on Ember’s knees to give her more access. After a few more thrusts, Ember’s balls finally started pushing cum up her shaft, she started shooting her cum just before entering her lover’s womb but still managed to push past and drop 4 thick, creamy ropes of cum into her womb before pulling Nova down and bucking back to shoot a few more. Feeling Ember’s cum inside her, made Nova cum again, her pussy milking Ember’s cock once more. In total, Ember shot 10 ropes of cum inside her lover, some of which spilled past her shaft and dripped down her balls but she did not care.

After coming down from her high, Nova weakly straightened her back and turned her head towards Ember, “That… was… amazing”, she managed to say through ragged breaths. She was ready to call it a night however there was one problem… Ember was still hard, but before she could say anything, Ember got up from the chair, cock still inside her, and forced her over the console. Nova barely had time to steady herself with her hands on the console before Ember began to thrust again, causing excess cum to spew past her thick cock and spill onto the floor. Despite the powerful and satisfying orgasm, Ember still had a lot more cum to give, besides she had to make sure she was pregnant, right? Those Reactors and Catalysts won’t make themselves.

Once again the room was filled with the sound of flesh pounding into each other and moans, Nova’s ass jiggled with every thrust while Ember’s cum and pussy juice stained balls slapped against her thighs. Nova hadn’t planned for any of this but she wasn’t regretting any of it, she wondered, however, for how long were they going to go. *With every thrust Ember’s messy cock made, more of her cum was forced out of Nova’s pussy, some spilled onto Ember’s balls and crotch and some spilled onto Nova’s beige colored technocyte. As she pounded Nova’s still sensitive pussy, Ember realized her cock wasn’t reaching her womb anymore. This was unacceptable, her balls still had so much cum left to give and they were dutifully preparing it for a welcoming womb and yet she wasn’t making sure her precious cum would find it’s mark. To remedy this, Ember got closer to Nova, positioning her legs on the right side of each of Nova’s legs, and then crouched slightly to give herself a better angle. After a few tests, this new angle was exactly what Ember wanted, every thrust struck true and before long the room was filled with Nova’s moaning.   
Every time Ember’s messy tip pushed past all the cum and pussy juice and entered Nova’s stuffed womb was pure bliss for the both of them, and every such triumph forced some of the cum out to make way for a new batch of fresh, virile cum. The excess cum found its way out of Nova’s pussy, trailing Ember’s cock down to her balls before messily dropping to the floor below. The mixture of Ember’s now more sensitive cock thanks to her previous orgasm, the carnal noise of their primal mating and the still warm cum staining her balls were the ripe ingredients for another powerful, and much needed, orgasm that was fast approaching. In preparation for another release, Ember made every motion count. She made sure to push as much of her shaft inside her Nova before pulling back for another advance. Nova caught on to what this meant and her heart fluttered with excitement, being more than eager to receive another batch of cum. For Nova this meant so much, to be so desired by somebody was completely foreign to her, and yet here she was, with her clan leader rutting into her. 

Ember’s orgasm was signaled by the telltale rush of pleasure in her tip and the contraction of her balls as they pushed yet another batch of cum up her shaft. The orgasm caught her just at the beginning of her thrust, thus wasting a rope of cum but the following 2 were right where they should have been while the other 3 were along the way to their destination. The sudden rush of hot cum made Nova cum once more but her pussy was trying to milk a cock that had already spilled its milk, but nonetheless the orgasm was powerful and made Nova’s legs quiver, nearly failing her. They both stood still, Ember being balls deep inside Nova, for several seconds, waiting for their orgasms to subside. When they finally did, Nova was amazed to see that even after 2 strong, creamy orgasms, Ember was still hard and ready for more. Nova wondered how much longer could Ember because she was starting to feel weary from all the action, but before she could think any harder about it, Ember, still balls deep inside her, lifted her by moving her hands under Nova’s armpits and quickly rushed her to the nearby bed, forcing Nova’s torso into the bed and positioning her ass up before crouching over Nova’s pelvis, legs almost next to her shoulders and cock angled at her messy entrance.

From her position on the bed, Nova brought her arms to either side, forearms pushed forward, and tilted to her left shoulder, resting on her right cheek. From this angle she could see Ember’s dominant position as she towered over her, a sudden rush of excitement running down her spine as anticipation for yet another rough round was growing. Her anticipation subsided quickly when Ember grabbed her right shoulder with her right hand and with the other gripped the left exhaust port on her small back and then began to move her hips up and down, delving deep into her pleasure box. As Ember worked herself into her lover, more of her seed was pushed out yet again to make room for another fresh load from her now half full orbs. The excess seed dripped down onto the bed sheets as their lovemaking continued. The position Nova was in right now touched on something primal within her, the feeling of being dominated by the curvy pyromaniac with every possessive thrust excited her in a way she did not thought was possible. Truly, this chance encounter helped Nova discover so much about her and helped her experience things that she thought the would never experience, but she refused to focus on such thoughts, no, all that mattered now was Ember and her beautiful cock. 

As Ember worked tirelessly towards another pleasurable release, the room was filled with both of the lovers’ moans and the sound of flesh violently coming into contact. Everyone one of Ember’s thrusts pushed her tip into Nova’s womb with clockwork precision, and every time it did so, a shudder of pleasure ran both their spines until finally, after many long minutes of pleasure, Ember’s telltale motions came into play. This time Ember didn’t care about shooting her load in her womb, it was full as is, no, now she just rode the pleasure, bucking her hips as she released 4 more strands of cum inside her as her pussy milked her cock. 

Once her orgasm subsided, Ember pulled out completely for the first time since their lovemaking began which took Nova by surprise, however Nova did not know that Ember still had 1 more round in her nor did she knew how Ember was planning to end it. When she pulled, her cock was covered in thick strands of cum mixed with Nova’s fluids, 2 thin strands of cum connecting her cock to what used to be its home.

Nova tried to say something, but the exhaustion and pleasure of the situation prevented, she thought Ember was finally done and that they could rest but Ember’s answer was to flip Nova to the right, giving her a clear view of her messy and hard cock. The sight of Ember’s cock still being hard filled Nova with a mixture of joy and frustration, she was frustrated that she still hadn’t fully pleased her clan leader but she was happy because she knew exactly how to finally do that. In Nova’s mind all the sex they’ve had so far and Ember being so hard was a sign that Ember was in love with her and couldn’t get enough of her, she didn’t expect something like but she was happy to know somebody desired her so much and she surely didn’t care about Valkyr, they would be secret lovers, if only pregnancies were easy to hide…

As if reading Ember’s mind, Nova lifted her legs to the side weakly, placing her hands under her knee joint, calves pointed towards Ember. As a response to her weak attempt, Ember placed her over Nova’s and helped push her legs towards the back of the bed, they both knew what they wanted and as such Nova took her hands away from her legs and waited for Ember to inevitably mount her. Ember crouched forward over Nova’s pelvis and let go of her legs once her own thighs could keep Nova’s legs in place. She took a moment to take in the sigh, she looked at Nova’s plump form, the technocyte covering her small breasts, how it looked like a separate segment from the rest of her form, then her eyes trailed down towards her belly, which was slightly distended from all the cum she had dumped in her. She was oddly alluring to Ember, but before she could take the thought anywhere else, Nova grabbed her hands and interlocked their fingers as she stared deeply into Ember’s eyes (just… wtf am I writing?). This took Ember by surprise, but she quickly figured out the situation, Nova thought she loved her, well, she cared for her as a clan mate but she won’t say no to this situation as it means she can get sex more often, she’d just have to come up with excuses to not spend too much time with her and just had to take precautions to not get her pregnant lest Valkyr finds out, still, a small price to pay for salvation.

Playing along, Ember leaned forward, angling her cock with her entrance, and closing the distance with Nova’s head. She placed the right of her forehead against Nova’s forehead as a gesture of affection before inserting herself into her waiting pussy. The gesture made Nova’s heart soar, it was a confirmation that her suspicion was true. As a response she wrapped her legs around Ember’s waist and waited for her lover to move.

Ember began to pump her hips up and down into her lover, her now near empty orbs slapping into the underside of Nova’s ass cheeks. This position was one of Ember’s favorite, she used it on multiple occasions to not only breed her beloved kitty but to also show her deep love for her, now she was using it simply for the pleasure, the fact that Nova had fallen for her had nothing to do with it. In truth, she just wanted to end the night with a bang, regardless of the mess her balls and crotch area were going to be, however the current situation demanded she didn’t go too fast, otherwise she would disappoint her new found “soul mate”. As such, Ember’s thrusts were deep, loving and precise, and elicited heart warming moans from her partner.

Nova’s heart fluttered with every downward thrust from her beloved Ember, every time she pierced her very core her heart would skip a beat, all the while her pussy worked fervently to milk Ember of her love for her. Under the relentless assault of Nova’s pussy, the increased sensitivity of her cock and the position they were in, it didn’t take long for Ember to reach her peak yet again. As her balls were getting ready to spew their last load, Ember made sure her thrusts were as passionate as possible, until finally, with one last thrust, she buried herself fully into Nova and let loose her final load. 

The pleasure of having Ember fuck her so passionately and releasing her load inside her once again was too much for the poor Nova and she was wracked once more with a powerful orgasm. They stood still, locked together until both their orgasms subsided, not saying a word to each other. Once their passion had died down, Ember rolled both of them to the side and wrapped her hands around Nova, while her deflating cock slipped out of her lover’s pussy, letting lose a sizable amount of creamy, hot cum coat her crotch. It was a mess she’d have to clean in the morning, but her thoughts were interrupted by Nova, who wrapped her hands lovingly around Ember’s shoulders and then drifted on to sleep, resting her cheek on Ember’s left shoulder.

For Ember, this wasn’t something she had in mind at all and, since she chose to play along, she has quite a mess on her hands. Suddenly paperwork doesn’t sound so bad...


	2. Chapter 2 - Lending a hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a question, request or just want to chat/ask me something, you can find me here:
> 
> email: cf93119@gmail.com
> 
> Discord: Sumfaggut#0499
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/SumFaggut

The Lotus had placed the Tenno and their Warframes in cryosleep as a contingency for a coming crisis that only she could foresee. The unbreakable bonds that the Tenno formed with the Dax soldiers and Orokin chosen to become these warmachines endures even after the eons of slumber, but not all of these resting warriors are two beings as one. Many of the Warframes that awake are former beasts who were freed of the pain of their transformation and the burning memory within their minds by the devices created explicitly for them by the Tenno who helped them move past and allowed them to be whole once more. 

Heeding the Lotus’s call or stirred from their deathless sleep by the greedy hands of the Corpus or the ruthless hatred of the Grineer, the newly awoken Tenno are plunged into a system left in chaos after the fall of the Orokin Empire. Facing both the technological superiority of Corpus, former tradesmen of some Orokin decent deemed unworthy of sharing the gifts of the empire, and the sheer numbers and relentlessness of the decaying Grineer, the Tenno are forced to adapt and scavenge relics of the past as well as take the weapons of their enemies to defend themselves and to carve their path in the Origin system.

Although bestowed immortality by the Orokin and the swirling Void within them, the Warframes are not infallible, many falling into the hands of the warring factions to the carved open for the secretes behind their formidable might. As such, Tenno must aid each other, especially the ones who have just awoken, to not only reconnect with the past but to also aid the inhabitants of the system.

Despite this camaraderie among their ranks, it is not unusual for less important missions to be ignored by the seasoned Tenno who tackle the impending Sentient threat. As such, these missions are conducted by freshly active Tenno as they regain their former abilities and arsenal, however, not all of these Tenno are capable of completing them and must request aid from the others, only to have their pleas for aid fall on deaf ears.

One such Tenno is Nyx, she has only been active for a few months, called to action by another Tenno who mentored her for a while before leaving her to her own devices. Now, Nyx is awaiting a response to her plea, she must act as a distraction for one of the Lotus’s agents as he plunders a Grineer galleon for data on nearby troop deployments. She requires aid because her arsenal is not potent enough to deal with the elite troopers aboard the appointed Galleon and thus she hopes she can find someone to aid her in this endeavor.

Eventually, after a few days of waiting and asking, one Tenno finally responds and agrees to help her. The Tenno requested that they met in a secluded sector of Saturn’s ring so they may meet in person and discuss their battle plan. Without wasting any time, Nyx ordered her Cephalon to move the Orbiter at the designated sector. She was thrilled to finally receive aid and even more anxious at the thought of meeting the Tenno in person as all her previous interactions were brief and on the battlefield. Despite the fact that Tenno regularly gather at the special relays throughout the system, Nyx never sought aid or social interaction within their walls as the presence of the numerous veteran Tenno was rather overwhelming. 

After one swift jump through the Void, Nyx’s Orbiter reached the designated coordinates within the Saturn system. She was greeted by the sight of a dark-green, steel-gray colored Xiphos drop ship emitting light orange energy with no other vessels close by just as expected. The coloration of the drop ship reminded Nyx of the Grineer Galleons within the sector and she wondered why any Tenno would choose such a coloration, but before she could ponder any further, the mysterious Tenno that agreed to aid her sent a message requesting to enter her Orbiter. The Nyx indulged the Tenno’s request, eager to meet face-to-face, and directed her to the third docking clamp for drop ships on her Orbiter. As the Tenno’s drop ship approached her Orbiter at a steady pace, Nyx made her way to the airlock. As she approached the door to the airlock, she heard the ship docking and two thuds as the Tenno disembarked from the drop ship. 

Once Nyx entered through the door, she was greeted with a sight that both perplexed and bemused her. In front of her stood the form of Ember, her technocyte modified to resemble a Grineer made warframe. As Nyx looked on, not sure what to say or to think, Ember cocked her right hip and placed her hand on it in a nonchalant pose and greeted her “Hey there. I’m glad we could meet”. Nyx was taken aback by the laid-back attitude of the clearly seasoned Tenno in front of her but managed to greet her in kind before Ember asked “So, do you have a plan of action or would you rather go immediately?”. To this, Nyx had several things she wanted to say but chose to ask Ember along to her Orbiter’s navigation console.

Nyx apologized for her awkwardness and Ember reassured her that it was fine before the pair made their way towards the navigation console located at the front of the Orbiter. As they walked towards their destination, Ember placed her hands at the back of her head while checking out her lovely companion. She traced Nyx’s smooth curves and plump buttocks with her eyes, not paying attention to her ramblings about how difficult it was for her to find somebody willing to help her with her problem. Eventually, Ember managed to snap herself from her inappropriate gesture towards Nyx, remembering that she was not here for pleasure, she was here to help her as was her self-imposed duty, still, she could not fully remove her gaze from Nyx’s body, after all, it wasn’t easy managing your libido when your balls work overtime and you don’t get as much action as you’d want. 

After a few more corridors and one tube transport, the pair reached the main hub of the Orbiter and made their way towards the navigation console. Nyx’s Orbiter was quite barren, not many changes from a standard Orbiter, the only distinguishing characteristic being the mild wear and tear on it. At the console, Nyx knelt down in the middle and pulled up the holographic map and began explaining where the galleon is, for how long she intended to distract the Grineer and what tactics they would use. While Nyx made her case, Ember simply leaned onto her left leg and crossed her arms in front of her, clearly no interested in what the Tenno had to say as Ember clearly had so much more experience in this fight and better gear to boot, still she humored her and let her speak. As Nyx kept detailing their approach, Ember’s eyes once again dozed onto her companion’s body, her eyes scanned her slender, green, shoulder, her small back that arched into fairly wide hips, the way her thighs were accentuated by the odd pocket-like growths and how much bigger her current position made her ass look. All these shapes and curves, coupled with how hard Nyx tried to play tough was quite alluring to Ember, an attraction which made itself quite evident to Ember in a physical way as well if the tightness of her crotch had anything to say about it. For a few moments she pondered coercing Nyx into a quick romp, it would not be difficult, she thought, seeing how she hasn’t been active in quite some time and she would not know about any of this, however, before she could act upon this primal desire, she snapped herself out of it, reminding herself that she was here to help her, not add to her burdens, and so she settled for taking care of this desire alone, later, after the mission.

After a few more minutes of detailing their plan, Nyx finally concluded and asked Ember if she understood. Of course, Ember didn’t really pay much attention as this mission was rather trivial to her, but nodded her head in agreement. The pair made their way to their individual drop ships and got into them then flew them to their destination. Once their crafts had reached the coordinates of the galleon, they were greeted by its impressive size. They commandeered their vessels towards the upper parts decks of the galleon and approached two vent ports on its exterior which they used to enter it. Using the vent system of the ship, the pair met up at a cross junction of the ventilation tunnels, Nyx asked Ember to follow her to their exit point where no troopers were stationed. Along the way, Ember had the endure the torture of seeing her companion’s ass wobble from side to side as they crawled on their knees towards their destination. She couldn’t help but look at it and how invitingly it looked, perfectly sized to be squeezable and offer cushion during a rough pounding, but fit and toned enough to not be too obscene or voluminous as to completely ruin her overall figure. The tortuous 2 min long experience in which Ember’s crotch felt aggravatingly too tight for her helped Ember make up her mind – she’ll teach this Tenno about the kubrows and the kavats once the mission is done. 

With her mind made up, Ember rushed to the console to sound the alarm once the pair dropped down from the ceiling, while Nyx took point to cover her partner. After a few swift surges of Void energy through her parazon, Ember hacked the Grineer system and sounded the alarm. Now the pair had to distract the Grineer for at least 10 minutes as the operative would both infiltrate the galleon and proceed to seize the data required. Predictably, the Grineer cut off life support on the galleon and dispatched troopers to deal with the infiltrators, and just as predictably, the agents of the Lotus beamed in a life support unit at a marked location in the galleon. As the pair made their way towards the room with the life support unit, they had to pass through a cross section with 4 balconies, 2 on each side, and 4 grineer-made engine-like constructs. Their destination lied at the door in front of them to which Ember rushed forward, but before she could reach it, a squad of grineer marines - 4 elice lancers, 2 troopers and 1 shield lancher – burst forth from the left passage to intercept the Tenno. Nyx quickly used her psychic abilities to turn them on each other, while Ember swiftly dispatched them with a fire blast as they were reeling in pain from the sudden assault on their mind. After the marines were dispatched, Nyx turned towards Ember as if she were trying to pout at her for rushing in, unaware that these soldiers posed no threat to Ember. Ember’s response was to simply turn towards, cock her left hip out and jolt her head up and then back down as to tell her to hurry up.

The pair finally reached the room with the life support unit and decided to make their stand there until further notice. In short order, Grineer troopers of all types started entering the room only to swiftly dispatched by a combination of Ember’s Kuva Hind and well placed Fire Balls. During this quick skirmish, all Nyx could do was try and offer some fire support with her latron and psychic powers but she quickly realized that it was quite pointless, seeing that Ember was having a blast tearing the marines apart. The next significant wave of soldiers came with a significant amount of heavy units – Gunners, Bombards and Noxs – all poised to terminate the threat to their galleon. As Nyx scrambled to channel her powers to disrupt the marines, Ember simply willed meteor fragments to crash into the troopers, crushing and setting them ablaze. Once more Nyx was taken aback by her partner, she never thought these strange enemies could be dispatched so quickly, perhaps it was simply a problem with her weaponry and less about them being too advanced for the Tenno to deal with, but before she could muse any longer on the nature of her enemies, Ember placed a hand on her right shoulder to reassure her that they got this. The remainder of the mission went by smoothly as Ember continued to pelt their enemies with her fiery projectiles as Nyx provided breathing room for them when the situation got slightly hairy, not that Ember needed it, and before long the operative contacted them and informed them that his mission was complete but wanted to know if he should continue rummaging through the ship for other valuables. Before Nyx could respond to the operative, Ember declared that they are done and he should bail, no doubt Ember was looking forward to her “hero’s reward” once this is over, before telling Nyx to head to extraction, located on the other end of the galleon. Nyx didn’t protest at all at Ember’s sudden impatience as she was more than eager to finally be done with the mission and get her just reward. Along the way, they passed through numerous rooms, even the command deck, all the while dispatching the Grineer soldiers that tried to stop them. Once at the extraction point, the pair quickly embarked on their respective drop ships and zoomed out in opposite directions to prevent the Grineer from intercepting them.

Back on Nyx’s Orbiter, the pair were relaxing the private quarters, located at the port side of the Oriber, there, Ember was leaning on the display which normally would hold the aquarium, while Nyx was thanking her and asking if there was anything she could do to repay her. Upon hearing those words, Ember’s lust reignite within her loins, remembering the juicy ass that so teasingly wobbled in front of her, and responded with “Well… there is one thing you could do for me.” as she got off the display and closed the distance with her, placing her hands on Nyx’s hips. Nyx grabbed Ember’s wrists with her own hand, clearly not understanding Ember’s gesture, but she let go of Ember’s wrists once she told her that before she could repay her, she had to teach her about her body. Of course, Nyx didn’t know what Ember was talking about but she was eager to learn from the seasoned Tenno, perhaps she could be the key to restoring her former abilities.

Once Nyx settled down, Ember began tracing Nyx’s sides with her hands, always making sure to trace just a bit lower with every motion as to ease herself closer and closer to that plump ass. Nyx didn’t respond in any way to Ember’s motions but she could feel that a certain desire was rising within her, for some reason Ember’s motions seemed to pleasant and alluring to her, so much so that she couldn’t help but lean towards her and place her arms on Ember’s shoulders. Nyx’s new position was just perfect for Ember as now she had much easier access to Nyx’s plump rump. She began tracing her hands up and down Nyx’s back, eventually encompassing Nyx’s buttocks every time she repeated the motion. If her buttocks was alluring just to stare at, to touch it was a whole new experience, Ember reveled in how soft and squeezable it was so much so that her cock was ready to be released from its confines, however she used her willpower to stave it off, it was not yet time. 

Under her ministrations, Nyx began to softly moan against Ember’s chest, and as response to this, Ember continued her ministrations, more intently than before, and told her to do the same to her. Without hesitation, Nyx snaked her hands towards Ember’s own rump and began groping it in earnest, her mind taken over by lust. As the pair fondled with each other, the technocyte on their bodies began to respond to the stimulation, the first response being to tighten around their ass cheeks and make room for their genitalia to be exposed, in Nyx’s case, her ass reshaped to create two, smooth, perfect orbs of flesh, divided by a tight ravine which was quickly explored by Ember’s index and middle fingers, looking to tease her anal ring. In Ember’s case, her technocyte tightened around her ass to reveal two, plump cheeks, in which Nyx’s greedy hands began to dig into. Ember continued her foreplay by tracing her left hand towards Nyx’s breasts. She continued to knead and caress Nyx’s ass with her right hand while her left hand squeezed and fondled her breasts. Nyx responded to this with her own assault on Ember’s breasts, eager to give her the same pleasure she was feeling. The extra stimulation from their breasts was the tipping point that caused the technocyte to finally reveal their genitalia, Nyx’s anal ring and green alighted pussy were exposed the cool air for the first time in centuries, while Ember’s own anal ring and semi-erect cock were also released from their confines.

They continue to fondled and play with each other, both being too engrossed with what they were doing to consider taking it further. It was only when Nyx instinctually moved her hands back to Ember’s shoulders and tried to straddle that they both snapped from it. As Nyx attempted to get on top of Ember, her crotch touched Ember’s cock, which caused her to recoil back, breaking Ember’s hold onto her. She looked down to see what exactly was the problem, and that was the moment she laid eyes on a cock for the first time in centuries. She took a few seconds to analyze the entire length of Ember’s smooth, gray cock and plump testicles. Nyx moved her eyes back and forth between her own crotch and Ember’s a few times, trying to understand why Ember had such an appendage while she did not, but eventually Ember eased her mind, breaking the silence and informing her that all warframes posses such tools, most females having a vagina, while some possessing a penis. The explanation reignited some of the lost desire in Nyx, Ember caught onto to this and suggested that they help Nyx with her “awakening”. 

To that end, Ember suggested she sit on the display and spread her legs out. Nyx complied with Ember’s suggestion and swiftly walked towards the middle of the display, turned around and used both her hands to prop herself up, enough to sit on it, and spread her legs, giving Ember a clear view of her pussy. Ember was slightly amazed with how compliant her partner turned out to be but decided not to move things along too fast, instead, she closed the distance, making sure to wobble her hips from side to side with every step, and placed herself between her legs, using all her willpower to keep her cock semi-hard as to not alarm her. She placed her left hand on Nyx’s left shoulder and used her right hand to trace a line from Nyx’s collarbone down to her labia before brushing it with her middle and index fingers. Nyx recoiled slightly at the sudden stimulation but Ember reassured her by gently massaging her shoulder before continuing to trace her labia. 

Under Ember’s deft hand, Nyx slowly accommodated to the sensation and even started to draw pleasure from her ministrations, indicated by her soft moans and heavier breathing. Ember continued her assault on her partner before slipping her middle finger slightly inside her walls to test the waters. To her surprise, Nyx did not protest at this but rather let out a sigh of pleasure at the insertion. After receiving Nyx’s indirect approval, Ember changed her tactics and instead moved her finger forward and backwards, with the occasional up and down motion, which elicited more pleasure filled moans from Nyx. Once her pussy had loosened up, Ember inserted her ring finger as well and continued with the same motions. Under these new conditions, Nyx’s moaning became louder and more hoarse as she even drew her head back, relishing in the pleasure. As Ember worked her partner to an orgasm, her cock started hardening gradually, which in turn filled Ember’s mind with images and ideas of filling Nyx with both her cock and cum, however she resisted the urge to jerk herself off, instead she chose to lean closer to Nyx’s body and move her hand from her shoulder to her breast and play with it as she continued to toy with her pussy. 

It did not take long under these conditions for Nyx to achieve orgasm, her first orgasm in literal centuries, her walls contracting around Ember’s greedy fingers as she involuntarily bucked her hips. Once Nyx’s orgasm had subsided, Ember retracted her fingers from her puffy walls and moved her hand to Nyx’s other breast, massaging and fondling it.

Through heavy breaths, Nyx broke the silence, “Th-That… was ama-amazing...”, head still head back as she took in the situation. Ember chose to give her an approving squeeze on her breasts before stating that “You should repay me in kind.” after which she let go of her breasts and got up next to her on her left side before snaking her left hand behind her back to reach her breast. Feeling Ember’s touch, Nyx responded that it is only fair she repay her as she straightened her head and turned it towards Ember. Her gaze was met by Ember’s own before trailing down her body to her crotch where she finally laid eyes on Ember’s fully erect, 8 inch, smooth, gray cock and her plump balls. She took a moment to examine it, noticing how her tip was peaking through the foreskin and how it twitched every so slightly before gently wrapping her right hand around it’s shaft. She instinctually knew that she should start pumping it up and down but was unsure if she should, however Ember, sensing her hesitation, gave her a silent approval by squeezing her breast gently and pressing the left side of her head against her.

Having Ember’s green light, she started gently moving her hand up and down, pulling down a little harder every time her foreskin had to go under her crown. As she continued to work Ember’s shaft, she felt her breast being squeezed and massaged by Ember’s hand, this caused her to feel aroused once more and thus she placed her free hand at her entrance and tried replicating what Ember did to her moments ago. As her pleasure grew, so did the intensity of her pumps on Ember’s cock, each time making sure the pump was in sync with her own fingers entering passing through her labia. After a few more minutes of this debauchery, Ember pressed her right hand against the hand on her cock and whispered in Nyx’s ear that this won’t be enough to fully pleasure her and that there is something else that would however. Hearing these words, Nyx let go of her penis and watched as she got down from the display and placed herself once more between her legs this time gripping her hips and placing her penis over her crotch. 

Ember commanded Nyx to lean back and get comfortable. Nyx obeyed and leaned back, propping herself on her forearms and elbows to lift her upper body as she wanted to know what Ember had in store for her, although she could already guess. From her new vantage point, Nyx could see Ember’s cock resting on her crotch, she could see how long it was and more importantly, how far it would go inside her. It was somewhat exciting and terrifying at the same but chose to place her faith in the more experienced Tenno.

As Ember waited for Nyx to adjust herself, she took the time to properly inspect her soon-to-be lover, she took in the sight of her compact frame and modest breasts, toned belly and rather wide hips. She wasn’t anything like her beloved Valkyr but she was by no means unattractive and given how much her ass teased her she was more than eager to give her her comeuppance, maybe it would even make her ass fatter. All these were the motivation Ember needed to follow through with her plan and thus she pushed her hips back, lining her cock with her entrance, and with one, precise, thrust fully entered her.  
The sudden rush of pleasure made Nyx push her head backwards and let out a load moan of pleasure, while Ember simply sighed, relieved that her cock was finally inside her warm canal. After giving the girl a few moments to steady herself, Ember pulled back gently before fully inserting herself with one thrust. She repeated this motion several times, each soliciting a moan from her lover, and each time she noted how tight her canal truly was. As Ember worked herself inside her, she reveled in the wetness and tightness of her canal, to her it almost felt like she was using her cock to sculpt a perfect cock sleeve. The thought aroused her greatly and she began to work herself faster, eager to create a perfect fit for he cock despite the fact the chances of them meeting again were very low. 

Still, she pressed on, eventually Nyx collapsed on the display from the pleasure and spread her legs further to give Ember more access. Ember didn’t hesitate to take advantage of this as she leaned forward and began to thrust harder and deeper inside her, each thrust bringing their pelvises into contact now and soliciting louder moans from the Tenno. With each thrust, Ember’s balls pendulated back and forth, occasionally smacking against Nyx’s but cheeks. As she continued to fuck Nyx, Ember’s eyes trailed down to her crotch and noticed the bulge her cock made whenever she thrust inside her. 

Amid the sound of pounding flesh and moans, Nyx managed to wrap her legs around Ember’s waist as she felt another orgasm approaching. Ember didn’t mind this at all but she was unaware of what her partner was preparing for and chose to take the opportunity to penetrate her cervix and start loosening her up. As her thrusts kept trying to push past her cervix, her cock started leaking precum inside Nyx’s canal, signaling that she was getting ready to drop her load. 

As Ember kept battering her folds, Nyx’s mind tried to understand how she ended up in this situation. She recalled asking for help and getting it from Ember, once they had finished their mission, she wanted to thank her but she couldn’t remember much after this, after the new and yet so familiar sensations took over her. She loved every moment of Ember’s divine cock spearing her, almost as if something similar had happened before but couldn’t quite remember when or how, however these thoughts perished from her mind over time as Ember relentlessly worked her shaft in and out of her with clockwork precision and against this kind of assault all she could do was moan and accept it, feeling another orgasm fast approaching.

Eventually, after spreading Nyx’s legs just a bit more, Ember finally managed to push past her cervix, her tip neatly entering her womb, spraying some precum inside. Ember let out a sigh of satisfaction at finally making her way inside Nyx’s womb, but before she could finish the next thrust she had in mind, Nyx let out a loud moan and jolted upwards, wrapping her hands around Ember’s back as she was wracked with another powerful orgasm. The sudden contractions of Nyx’s walls around her cock took Ember by surprise and subsequently let out her load quicker than she wanted. She desperately bucked her hips back and forth, trying to push past her womb and let some of her seed inside it. During her orgasm, two of her wild thrusts managed to find their mark, shooting a few strands of precious cum inside her womb, ensuring that she would be quite pregnant.

The rush of hot cum insider her pussy and womb only helped amplify the pleasure of her orgasm as her pussy greedily milked Ember for every drop she had left. Nyx was unaware of the implications of this act but she couldn’t care or think about them, all she could feel was the pleasure this random, kind Tenno was giving her as she taught her more about her body.  
After their climaxes died down, Nyx collapsed back onto the display, letting go of Ember with both her hands and legs after which Ember pulled out of her stuffed hole, some of her jizz dribbling out on the edge of the display. She took a moment to examine and take in what had happened, she couldn’t believe this Tenno made her cum so fast, normally she would draw it out despite her orgasm but yet here she was, cock covered in her own cum and her juices and one Nyx panting and recovering from the act. She began to wonder if all that “teasing” and foreplay had worked her up more than she thought of if she was losing her touch. There was no clear answer to her conundrum but one thing was certain – her cock was still hard and ready for action and, as Nyx rolled towards her right side, she knew exactly how to deal with it.

As Nyx rolled to the side, trying to get off the display, she took a moment to check herself out, propping herself on her right forearm and elbow, she lifted her upper body to see what was coming out of her pussy. She saw how the orange tinted liquid was slowly pouring out and wondered what was its purpose and couldn’t help but feel like she knew what it was but for some strange reason the answer eluded her, like chasing a shadow. Deciding that it would be best to simply answer Ember, she resumed her motion to get off of the display. Once her feet were planted on the floor, with her back facing Ember, she took a moment to draw her breath, leaning onto the display and crossing her forearms in front of her for support. “Th-That wa-”, she was cut off short as she felt Ember’s hands groping her ass and her wet cock plopped along her lower back.

“I’m not fully satisfied yet. You will have to indulge me a while longer. Besides… there is one more thing I have to show about your body.”, Ember’s sultry words echoed in Nyx’s ears as he turned her head to the right to see what she had in store for her. She watched as Ember inserted her middle and ring finger insider her pussy, coating them in their mixed fluids, before rubbing her anal ring and gently inserting them in. The sensation of having Ember’s fingers inside her ass was strange but not uncomfortable or painful, almost as if something like this had been done to her before. Without protesting she allowed Ember to work her wonderfully skilled fingers inside her ass as they helped both lubricate and loosen her hole for what was to come. Over time the sensation became pleasurable, even eliciting some soft moans from her.

Once Ember deemed her ass was sufficiently loosened, she took her fingers out and groped both her ass cheeks with her hands, thumbs placed on the inside of each one, and spread them gently as she lined her cock with her now lubricated hole. Her ass put up some resistance in front of the intruding member but eventually gave it, allowing Ember’s crown to be fully enveloped by it. They both let out a moan of pleasure before Ember continued to push further in until she eventually her pelvis came into contact with her ass cheeks and thumbs. Once she had inserted herself, Ember moved her thumbs from the inside of her ass and allowed her buttocks to clamp around the part of her cock that was not inside her canal, almost as if they were lovingly embracing it.

Ember gave Nyx a few moments to get used to having her anal ring spread like this before asking her if she could go on. Upon receiving her approval, Ember took her hands off the plump mounds in front of her and settled them back in their spot on Nyx’s hips. She gave her a few gentle pumps to loosen her a bit more, knowing that her cock was not only quite large but also that it had been many years since that hole had been used. 

Once Ember heard Nyx’s soft moans as she pumped herself inside her, she began picking up the pace, taking those moans as a sign that she should get rougher. As the thrusting became faster, Nyx moaned louder with every thrust and eventually turned her head forward and pushed it down, allowing the pleasure to overtake her.

Nyx’s ass was absolutely heavenly for Ember, while it wasn’t as wet as her pussy, it made up for it in tightness as it caressed every spot along her shaft. Ember didn’t consider anal to be much fun, she indulged in it over so often at Valkyr’s request but for some odd reason this Nyx made the idea sound incredible. She was worried about what this might do to her but all the worries were washed away by the wet sounds her balls made as they slapped against Nyx’s pussy and the warm feeling their mixed juices had. Every time Ember’s pelvis collided with Nyx’s buttocks they would bounce and produce a slapping noise which somehow amplified the pleasure Ember felt. If before Nyx’s ass was enticing, now it was the best ass she had ever seen, a byproduct of Ember’s natural libido and just the perverse situation she was in – a helper that was now taking advantage of a naive individual. 

Spurred on by these thoughts, Ember pushed her legs apart to give her plump orbs more room to breath and to push deeper inside her, hey, those thigh guards can be mighty inconvenient when you want to get close and personal with somebody. 

The newfound reach was just what Ember needed to get into the zone, as she continued to buck her hips with clockwork timing, she was leaving behind precum that both helped lubricate the canal as well as signal that she was about to cum. As Ember picked up the pace, Nyx couldn’t help but moan constantly, the sensation of being anally penetrated coupled with the plump orbs smacking against her sensitive pussy were beginning to be too much for her. It would only take a few more minutes of hard work on Ember’s part before she finally reached another orgasm. As she came, both Nyx’s vaginal and anal canal contracted, much to Ember delight.

The new contractions on her cock was all Ember needed to be pushed over the edge, she began to roughly fuck her ass as her balls contracted as well, pushing fresh cum up her shaft. As she rode her orgasm, Ember shot strands of cum inside her ass with every thrust, by the time her orgasm had died down she had shot as many of 13 strands inside her, much Ember’s own surprise.

Once their orgasms had died down, Ember pulled her rapidly deflating shaft out of Nyx’s ass, fully satisfied with her handy-work, and nonchalantly went to the left side of the display and leaned against it with her back, arms casually resting on it, as she turned her head towards Nyx in a cocky display of arrogance. 

After cleaning themselves, Nyx thanked Ember for her help during the mission as well as for the “lesson” she taught her and asked if there was anyway she could keep in touch with her. Ember casually gave Nyx her ID on the Lotus’s systems before waving her good bye as she boarded her drop ship.

Two days after her pleasant encounter with the Nyx, Ember received a message with a photo attached to it as she laid on the bed inside her quarters. In the photo was the Nyx she had helped, she sported a distended abdomen, nearly double its initial size, and the message demanded an explanation for what had happened. Ember chuckled to herself before carefully explaining how Nyx was pregnant and what benefits it had. Upon hearing that it was nothing to worry about, Nyx calmed down and even hinted in her message that she’d like to meet again. 

Ember’s response was that only time would tell before closing her message board and turning to face towards the 8 inch problem in front of her. Apparently biology could be quite arousing… given a proper subject matter.

As she wondered what to do with her “little problem” she remembered that Nova had asked her to pay her a visit when she could. Perhaps it was time to be a good friend and check up on her...


	3. Chapter 3 - Scratching an ich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a question, request or just want to chat/ask me something, you can find me here:
> 
> email: cf93119@gmail.com
> 
> Discord: Sumfaggut#0499
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/SumFaggut

Since the awakening into the New Era, the Tenno had naturally formed new bonds as they explored the Origin System and aided each other to make sense of the chaos around them. Naturally these bonds are not only amicable in nature, these bonds often end in what can best be described as long term relationships that can become sexual in nature once the Tenno more thoroughly examine their bodies and they are often unbreakable or nearly so.

One such bond was Valkyr and Ember’s bond. They met long ago when the clan was but at its infancy and was only held together by Ember herself. Valkyr came to her after hearing about the great deeds of kindness she had done for the newly awoken Tenno and the general populace of the System. Initially their relationship had been amicable, both enjoy each others company and working together to build the clan’s prestige. The only oddities in their business and friend relationships were the regular 1 week disappearances that Valkyr was having. Ember never really thought much about them until one faithful day when she discovered the cause of these disappearances or rather Valkyr showed her the cause.

Of course, the cause was the Heat period that Valkyr’s had to deal with and needless to say this revelation not only exposed Ember’s 8 inch secret but also Valkyr’s love for her. This love manifested in the form of a 7 day long fuck fest between the two with numerous delightful pregnancies on Valkyr’s part. 

After this… unique love confession, their bond became truly unbreakable as Ember “helped” Valkyr deal with all her Heat problems and then some. Their relationship led to many great things: a bigger and more prosperous clan, an actual name and reputation for the clan, numerous free Catalysts and Reactors to giveaway to the needy and above all a new body for Valkyr.

Still the relationship was by no means perfect, the trials and tribulations of managing a clan and undertaking your own tasks meant Ember had less and less time to spend with Valkyr which resulted in several Heat periods during which the only solace Valkyr had was the feral kubrows of Earth. She had hoped that Ember wouldn’t know about this but she inevitably did one day when she returned from her 1 week “vacation” pregnant. To her surprise, Ember was very understanding stating that it wasn’t Valkyr’s fault, she couldn’t control her biology and regretted she couldn’t be there more for her. Ember also proposed they have a drahk pen in the clan so that they could act as guard dogs and to spare Valkyr the danger of traveling to Earth in such a condition.

Despite Ember’s positive reaction to her situation, it was still difficult for Valkyr every time it happened. In her mind she was cheating on Ember and unfortunately for her all these thoughts and worries disappeared once she locked the door to the pen and felt the pheromones of the aroused drahks as she simply offered herself to them out of pure lust and instinct.

Today marked the day of her latest Heat period for which Ember wasn’t present and once more the thoughts of guilt and remorse flooded her mind and she made her way to the drahk pens, hands buried between her luscious thighs, twice as voluminous as before her relationship with Ember, as her plump ass, big enough and defined enough to give Wisp a serious contender, bounced with every hurried step she took.  
As she made her way towards the pen, the physical manifestation of her guilt and shame, she couldn’t help but rub her slit with her clawed fingers, compelled to do so by the raging pheromones inside her blood. Half-way to the pen, her arousal won out and helped expose her wet, light orange illuminated nether lips to the cool air of the dojo. She insintictively pushed a finger inside her pussy and began to finger herself despite the hole she felt in her heart for what she was about to do. 

With every step she took towards the pen, her heart sank deeper and deeper and her sexual need grew stronger and stronger, marked by the seminal fluid making its way down her light orange thighs. As her mind’s eye shifted away from her guilt towards the strong, powerful, primal drahks that she had mated with so often, her deft fingers began working her wet and warm pussy as it quivered with anticipation to be filled.

She snapped out of her daze once the door to the pen opened itself with a loud hissing noise. Inside, she saw the 9 mangy beasts that would become her mates for the next week, each of them were resting in their own individual, tall, steel enclosures, resting. She quickly withdrew her hands from her hungry quim and moved to the console on her right to lock the door and her fate along with it. As she worked on the console, the drahks began to sense the familiar pheromones seeping into the room and happily got outside their enclosures, knowing what was to come. 

Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, Valkyr managed to lock the door, relieved to hear it’s telltale hissing and locking noise, and turned around to her lovely suitors. Her pussy quivered at the sight, 9 drahks resting on their hind legs, each sporting an erection and a pair of fully packet testicles, and all of them were for her and her alone. 

Without hesitation, she dropped on all fours and made her way into the middle of the group, making sure to use her feline agility and flexibility to twist her feet so that she wouldn’t need to use her knees to crawl her way forward. While this act was unnecessary, it had become one of their rituals, in her mind, a ritual to entice the beasts, to show them she had given in to her primal desires. With each step, the thoughts of guilt were replaced with pure desire for their bestial seed, the seed that would help appease her primal need..

Finally reaching the middle of the pack, she dropped to her knees, pressed her chest onto the floor, resting on her right cheek, and lifted her ass up and spread her legs to expose her wet hole. Of the 9 drahks that surrounded her, the second largest of the pack, their alpha, bore a red line along either side of his body, he was the first to get up on all fours and make his way towards. As he approached her, Valkyr quivered with anticipation, though she had mated with him and the other numerous time, it was always nerve wracking to be mounted and claimed by these powerful beasts. Valkyr never could tell if this thrill was due to the hormones raging through her body or her own hidden desires, but what was certain was that she stopped caring once she was mounted.

When the alpha reached her, he sniffed around her exposed cunt before inching closer and giving her pussy a few licks. Though all the drahks knew, through experience, that their bitch was ready for breeding, their instincts compelled them to make sure by drinking in the pheromones and by tasting her. The alphas was interrupted by Valkyr wiggling her butt, the drahks had come to know that this gesture meant she wanted to be mounted.

Understanding her desire, the alpha immediately moved over her placing his front legs next to her head and his hind legs close to her knees before angling his 10 inch flat tipped penis to her entrance. The penis of a drahks, much like their kubrow counterparts, is a strange thing indeed. It is located within a sheathe and when erect, it leaves this sheathe and sports a flat crown with a meaty shaft, the base of the penis also sports a slight bulge, at most an inch thicker than the shaft, denoting their canine ancestry despite its more horse-like look. During her numerous mating sessions with these drahks, Valkyr had come to know the feeling these strange phalluses caused within her and though she would never admit it she has fantasized about them before, much to her own despair, and now her fantasy would turn reality once more.

The alpha pressed his tip against her slit and started pushing. Her pussy eventually gave in and allowed the alphas thick shaft inside her warm embrace. She let out a how of relief at finally being penetrated by her mate and the alpha responded in kind with his own growl of satisfaction. The size of the alpha’s cock almost allowed him to reach past her cervix without even being fully inserted.

After letting both of them adjust to the sensation, the alpha began bucking his hips in an oh so familiar rhythm, a rhythm that caused immense pleasure and still left room for more. With every thrust, the beast’s shaft fully explored her cavern and drenched itself in her fluids, every thrust was precise, almost mechanical as if the beast was not simply caring out its primal need to breed but rather the breeding was more dispassionate, more like a job and yet the beast made sure she drew as much pleasure from it as possible. Every time the beast pulled back, its penis nearly left the sweet embrace of her nether lips before slamming back inside, all the way to the bulge, and every time her large buttocks helped cushion him.

It did not take long for the alpha turn his bitch into a moaning wreck as his balls were busy brewing his bestial seed all for her. As he fucked her, her juiced started flowing down both along his shaft and from the very source, in short order his balls were covered in her fluids. The scent their mating created in the room was intoxicating both for Valkyr and the other drahks who eagerly awaited their own turn, and yet the alpha wasn’t any closer to his release, no, he was waiting for the right moment, a moment all of them knew so well.

In preparation for that moment, the alpha worked himself into her at a steady pace, enough to keep him going but not enough to push him past the edge. For his efforts and diligence, he was rewarded with numerous loud slaps as his pelvis slammed into her large bottom, and guttural moans from his curvy mate. With every thrust, his tip left a gentle kiss on her cervix and teased that Valkyr with the prospect that it would push past. The intense pleasure the alpha was giving her was exactly what she craved -primal, taboo and somehow also methodic. Over the countless mating sessions the drahks have had with her, they had become aware of all her body’s secrets, they knew how to prepare her for their seed, they knew where her most sensitive spots were, they knew all about her pregnancy cycle and they knew how to hold back until the right moment.

Under the alpha’s assault as it prepared his bitch for his seed, Valkyr’s body couldn’t help but give the drahk exactly what he wanted – an egg of the highest quality, ripe for his seed to defile. The alpha knew almost instantly that she now had an egg inside her womb and as such he stopped holding back, his thrusts no longer teased her cervix but rather now sought to push past it into her unprotected womb, his thrusts now sought to bury his length insider he entirely and Valkyr couldn’t be any happier. How exactly the alpha knew she had an egg ready for him was no mystery, from the amount of times the drahks have mated with her they noticed that when she releases an egg her pussy contracts so slightly for a brief moment that it goes unnoticed by her partner, but not them. That is why when the alpha felt this he finally let go of his lust and acted upon it. Though this should be something known only to Valkyr’s true lover, the drahks are the only ones who are truly aware of this and deep down inside Valkyr knows this, perhaps that is why she feels such guilt for this act, that her being considers these beasts as her mate and not Ember.

Finally indulging himself, the alpha pressed on harder and harder, burying his cock as deep as it would go inside her, making sure his tip was firmly nestled inside her womb with every thrust. Knowing that the alpha was looking to breed her, Valkyr’s primal lust compelled her to howl as a way to communicate that she was claimed, she lifted her head from the floor and howled with delight as the alpha pumped himself inside her while her pussy milked his cock. After what felt like hours of lustful mating and howling, the alpha pressed his torso onto her back and his head on her left shoulder as a way to both silence her howls and as a way to assert his dominance over. Valkyr couldn’t help but obey her alpha and thus stopped howling while placing using her left hand to hold onto his powerful neck as he rutted inside her. The new position her mate was in caused every thrust to push her forward slightly as her back rubbed against the alphas rough, almost scaly body. This new sensation helped enhance her pleasure, both due to the extra stimulation and the intimacy of the feeling.

After more minutes of passion, the alpha’s thrusts became shorter and faster, only his bulge exiting her pussy as he was now approaching this orgasm. Knowing what this mean, Valkyr’s body tensed in preparation for his release. As he thrusted into her, the alpha huffed constantly and Valkyr moaned in tandem with him, signaling their deep bond, as both were anticipating his release. Eventually, Valkyr was the first to give in, she climaxed, unable to contain her excitement at the prospect of receiving his seed. Her convulsing pussy milked his rod for all it had and eventually caused his own orgasm.

Thick, musky, beastial seed poured inside her vagina and womb as the alpha continued to rut inside her. With every thrust the alpha shot another few ropes of cum inside her, blasting her egg with his seed. To all this, Valkyr could only tense up and hold her head up, waiting for both their orgasms to die down. Eventually the alpha stopped thrusting and simply pushed himself in as far as he could go and waited for his orgasm to die down, as he waited he licked her chin with this strong tongue, almost as if they were lovers.

After their orgasms finally died down, Valkyr lowered her head back on the floor, panting due to the exertion. The alpha gave her a few more licks before lifting himself up and pulling out, his deflating cock was covered in their mixed fluids, emblems of their passion, and then strutted away to make room for another drahk to mate with her, satisfied knowing that he had successfully bred her.

Once the alpha had exited her well used hole, an emptiness started to form inside her heart, it did not feel right for her pussy to be so empty, no, she had to do something about it. She snaked her right arm underneath herself and made her way towards her nether lips. Without hesitation, she slipped her middle and ring fingers inside and started pleasuring herself, enjoy the warm feeling of her alpha’s cum on her fingers. As she pleasured herself, the fire of want reignited inside her which only made her double down on pleasuring herself but it did not last long. She felt a warm object touch the hand and in response she quickly withdrew her arm next to her to grant her new suitor access to her fire.

The drahk that was preparing to mount her was much smaller than alpha, in fact, he was the smallest of the pack sporting only a 6 inch cock but he made up for it with his stamina and large balls full of cum. 

From her current position, she could see the drahk wished to mount her differently than the alpha, instead of towering over her, he instead chose to press his forelegs against her thighs and angle himself to penetrate her at an upwards angle. This position was no doubt so he could compensate both for his smaller length and for Valkyr’s sizable rump.

Once he was in position, he quickly bucked his hips and fully inserted himself, his tip pushing against her cervix but not reaching her flooded womb. Without a moment to rest, he began jackhammering himself inside her, his swollen sack swinging beneath him. Under the ruthless assault of the drahk, all Valkyr could was stay there and take. If the alpha pleasured her with his size, method and dominance, the petite drahk pleasured her through the intensity of his mating and his endurance, he was not concerned with preparing his bitch for his seed, he sought only to draw as much pleasure from the encounter as possible.

With every thrust, her large cheeks bounced as her hips made contact with his, the intensity of his thrusts made sure that her cheeks were locked in motion, never having a chance to settle down under his ministrations. With every thrust, his cock pushed his alpha’s seed out in the hopes of making room for himself, a futile attempt as the alpha had already bred her this time, but from experience the drahk knew that he would make her pregnant eventually, it was their own secret pact, that each would breed her at least once whenever she came to them. With every thrust, his tip threatened to push past her cervix, and every time it did so it turned her mad, her primal drive wanted him to fuck her properly, to claim her as his own, but his size couldn’t make that a reality, not without some help.

To help her lover, Valkyr willed herself to spread her legs a tiny bit more, the new width forced her pelvis lower but it also granted him more access to her hungry maw. He whined happily once he felt his tip had pushed past her cervix and as a sign of thanks he doubled down on his efforts, thrusting harder and faster.

Their fast paced lovemaking filled the pen with the sound of hoarse, gutural moans and wet slaps as the drahk worked tirelessly for his release. After many more minutes and countless thrusts, the drahks groin and balls were covered in a mixture of sweat, seminal fluids and his own precum as he continued to batter her pussy with reckless abandon. With every thrust he felt his release closer and closer, with every thrust her spilled more and more precum inside her, with every thrust he pushed more and more of the alpha’s semen away to make room for his own. The excess cum and fluids trailed down his shaft and balls and eventually spilled onto the floor, creating a sizable puddle of mixed fluids beneath them that emanated a maddening odor to them. The musk of her previous mate’s cum filled her lungs and fueled her desire while the musk of her fluids fulled his ambition to baste her womb with his seed, pointlessly hoping that he would be the one to impregnate her.

As the mating continued, Valkyr’s moans grew louder and louder while her mate whined as he messily thrusted inside her, nearing his release. As he approached his inevitable release, he tried desperately to shove more of the length he did not posses despite his already clear access to her womb. His desperate attempts only helped give her more pleasure and further fuel her primal drive, to her, his flailing made her feel more desired and wanted than was perhaps the truth, in her mind this drahk was desperate to pass on his genes and she loved every moment of it. In solidarity with this thought, she stopped howling and laid her head on the floor below, grunting every time his tip pushed past her cervix. 

After a few more minutes of pure bliss, the drahk suddenly tightened his grip on her, his shaft got even harder and his thrusts slowed down. At long last, after the intense mating session, he was finally ready to paint her insides with the cum he was brewing ever since she walked into the pens. Knowing that the drahk was ready to cum, Valkyr relaxed and waited with baited breath for his release.

Thrusting two more times, the drahks burried himself inside her as deep as he could go and started shooting rope after rope of thick, overworked cum inside her, whining with satisfaction at his release. Feeling his warm cum pumped inside her pushed Valkyr over the edge once more, her pussy clamped around the drahks cock, milking it as she rode her own orgasm. The intensity of the pleasure she felt made her weak, as he kept shooting more cum inside her, her legs gave in and she collapsed on the floor with him still inside her. The drahk simply held to her even more and pressed his body on her lower back and plush ass cheeks, not daring to budge an inch for fear of wasting some of his seed. His plump orbs visibly contracted with every rope of cum he shot. He dumped so much seed inside her that her womb simply could not hold it all and thus it dribbled around his shaft and onto the floor bellow.

After a full 2 minutes, his orgasm finally died down. They stood there locked together for another few minutes to catch their breaths before the drahk pulled out of her, a small flood of cum pouring out of her well used hole, before he walked away happily to his spot.

Valkyr laid on the floor panting and unable to move as mixed seed spilled from her well used slit. The fire still burned inside her but her body needed a moment of rest. As she stood there, chest gently rising in tune with her pants, another drahk approached her from behind, he was larger than the previous one and bore red markings on his face.

Making his way towards Valkyr’s shapely form, his stiff 7 inch long and 4 inch wide meat pole bobbed up and down with every hurried step. Of the pack, his cock was the thickest, he compensated for his lack of length and stamina with it, in fact he was the one to make Valkyr howl the loudest when they mated, it is a miracle that his rod hasn’t yet stretched her pussy in any noticeable way, possibly due to her many sexual encounters, however there was one thing that he did claim as his own.

Standing a few short feet away from her panting form, he noticed the state of her pussy – completely full of his packmates’ cum, but he wasn’t interested in it, not yet anyway, he had something else in mind. Closing the distance, he buried his snout between her ass cheeks and began using his tongue to find his prize. Valkyr shuddered at the sudden wet sensation between her buttocks feeling the drahk’s tongue dancing between her cheeks in search of something, something tight and rarely used.

Of all the sexual encounters Valkyr has had over the years, only a few involved anal. Some of the earlier ones were with Ember when they experimented, while pleasant they always lacked… something. That something was what this drahk had – girth. His girth scratched the itch she needed when her poor ass was fucked and ever since the drahk accidentally mistook her ass for her vagina a while back, her ass belongs to him and him alone.

To help her eager mate find his prize, she snaked her hands to her buttcheeks and forced them apart to give him better access. Thanks to her help, his tongue quickly found her anal ring and greedily buried itself inside as deep as it could go, trying to coat her canal with his saliva as makeshift lube. She moaned softly at the feeling of the wet member exploring her snatch and the occasional hot breath he let out between her buttocks.

Once he deemed her hole sufficiently “lubed” up, he took his tongue out of it and swiftly moved himself over her, forelegs around her midriff, head aligned with her mid back, hind legs just in front of her thighs, and pressed his torso against her to properly angle his member with her hole. She kept her cheeks spread until she felt his tip press against her entrance. She let go of her cheeks and snaked her arms back besides her upper body, while her cheeks clamped around his tip in a loving embrace which made him grunt with approval.

He began pressing his length against her hole, shifting from side to side occasionally to try and force the issue. After a few more seconds of frustration, he anal ring finally gave up the fight and embraced his turgid member. Once the tip pushed past and entered her, her ring clamped around his tip, he could immediately feel the tightness of her canal, strange considering the amount of times he had used it, and the slight wetness left from his previous ministrations.

Before she could properly adjust to the intruding member, the horny drahk pushed his thick member deeper, forcing her canal to accept his imposing length. Inch by inch, he slowly inserted more of his pole inside, feeling her warm and rather rubbery inside as it clamped around his length, trying to hold back the intruder but only serving to give him more pleasure. All the while, Valkyr squirmed every so often, a reflex that served to amuse the drahk as this was not the first nor the last time she would get a taste of his member. He stopped once the bulge at the base of his tip came in contact with her buttocks, and finally allowed her to adjust to the fullness. 

She used her elbows and forearms to lift her upper body so she could get a look at the drahk pressing onto her. She couldn’t see his member but she could see the drahk was pressing the side of his head onto her back. 

The drahk began pulling out in preparation for a thrust once Valkyr gave him a few loving chin scratches. His current intent was not to properly fuck her, but rather loosen her hole. Valkyr kept her position and observed how the drahk’s powerful hind legs worked to mate with her. She felt very inch of his cock slowly leaving the tight, warm embrace of her hole, and then how the same length worked its way inside her at an agonizingly slow pace.

Slow thrust after slow thrust, the drahk worked to loosen her hole enough for his to properly use it. Every time she felt him push back in, she tensed up and shuddered at the feeling his stiff member was causing. Every time he reinserted himself inside her, his balls tingled at the sensation his cock was generating – a warm, tight and rubbery feeling that could be felt on every inch of his length.

The intense sensations caused the perverted drahk’s cock to leak precum which helped lube her up. Steadily, her canal started to give in, loosening ever so slightly with every painstaking thrust he made, he even occasionally pivoted his hips to the sides for another angle of attack in the hopes that they would loosen her faster so he could spew the brewing seed within his plump orbs.

While the drahk was busy preparing his bitch, Mag and Nyx, both sporting the iconic Graxx technocyte pattern, returned to their quarters on opposite sides of the pen. They were returning from a 3 day operation they were running for the clan, both were tired and looking forward to a relaxing week, blissfully unaware that Valkyr was about to spend the whole week mating with her precious drahks only a few feet away from their quarters.

As the drahk continued his meticulous work on her canal, another drahk of similar size but with a broken tusk, made his way towards Valkyr from the front. He was sporting a 6.5 inch cock and a pair of 2 inch wide balls. He was desperate for some attention, he couldn’t stand the musk and the sounds any longer and so he decided to get some attention, any attention, to help him blow his load. 

Valkyr was broken from the mesmerizing daze the drahks motions had caused when she felt the other drahk’s paw on the top of her head. She turned towards the drahk and was greeted by his stiff pillar. He withdrew his paw and assumed a sitting position in front of her, his front legs spread out to give her access to his genitelia. The first thing that hit her was the smell, his cock was emanating a thick odor that made the fire inside her blaze hotter. As if in a trance, she shifted to her right, spreading her right arm across the floor, and gripped his shaft with her left hand then buried her face in his crotch where his bulge was located. 

The smell was intoxicating, it was the result of his longing for a release and it drove her crazy. She began working her hand along his length as she took in his musk, his cock shuddered every time her hand reached his tip. He whined happily at her touch, finally having something to tend to his needs. It wasn’t her sweet and wet pussy, but it was better than nothing for now.

As the other drahk continued to work her canal, slowly but surely loosening her, the one she was servicing started to leak precum from his tip that only added to his intoxicating odor. Searching for the source of the new stench, she readjusted her position – she no straightened her upper body to be in line his his shaft and used her elbows for support, she lined his cock over her face, making sure every drop of pre would land on her face, and began working his shaft with her left hand and his balls with the other.

For her efforts, the drahk rewarded her with a steady stream of precum and the occasional twitch of his penis due to the new stimulation he was receiving. It was moments like these that made her curse the fact she lacked a mouth, she wanted to drench herself in his musk, to taste his essence, but there was nothing to it, nothing except one thing. To squeeze more from the drahk, she tried using her hot breath to please the drahk more. Every time her hand went down his shaft she would let out a warm, gentle gust of air, almost as if she was plating a kiss on his length.

During this whole time, Mag and Nyx were lying in their beds, trying to relax their bodies and minds. They were not strangers to Valkyr’s habits, they knew about her Heat period and since their bunks were closest to the pen, they asked her to inform them in advance that her Heat period is coming so that they could go on a mission for the week. This time, however, Valkyr failed to inform them and they would soon find out.

As Valkyr continued to pleasure the drahk with her deft hand and ingenious use of her bodily functions, the perverted drahk that was buried inside her ass had finally loosened her enough for him to properly make use of her fine assets. 

He reeled his hips back, pulling out until only his tip was still firmly nestled within her tight hole, and pushed back in, all the way up to the bulge at the base of his shaft, in one fell swoop, a loud smack accompanying his thrust. 

She let out a moan of surprise at the drahk’s action and was pushed slightly forward thanks to the thrust’s power. Before she could think of anything else, the drahk thrusted inside her once more and then again and again, a steady rhythm starting to build. Every thrust pushed her forward before going back to her initial position. She resumed her ministrations to the drahk in front of her after he let out a grunt of frustration at the fact she stopped. She tried timing her exhales with her hand motions but the drahk that was currently taking advantage of her tight ass made it quite difficult. 

The red marked drahk was finally rewarded for his diligence. With every thrust, he shuddered at the pleasure the tight and well lubed hole, thanks to his precum, offered him. Every time he pulled back, her ass gripped his shaft hard and long enough to tingle every one of his pleasure receptors, and every time he went back in, a load smack and her bouncing cheeks confirmed his ownership of her hole.

Smack after smack, the drahk continued to use her hole while she diligently worked on his packmate’s cock. Her face had 3 streams of precum dripping down her cheeks and onto the floor bellow with more on the way. With every thrust, the marked drahk’s balls swung heavily beneath him, gently touching her buttocks every time he came to a stop inside her. The wetness and the way her hole tightened around his shaft every time he thursted inside made his orbs tingle, just the way he liked it.

As the drahk kept fucking her and more and more of the other drahk’s musk was clouding her mind, Valkyr began moaning thanks to the combined sensations the drahks were causing her.

Her moaning did not go unnoticed, however. Both Mag and Nyx had heard the previous smacks caused by the drahk’s hips coming into contact with her large derriere, they believed those were caused by the drahks and that they would stop eventually, Nyx suspected that it might be something else but didn’t give it much thought. The moans confirmed, however, that it was an entirely different scenario. They were both angered to discover that Valkyr had not informed them about her condition, worst of all, they now had to spend a week in the dojo with her as they couldn’t leave without permission – they were the only ones in the clan for the week and they had to stay there in case it was discovered by enemy forces.

Unaware that two of her clan mates were listening in, Valkyr continued to work her magic on the drahk in front of her as the other continued to fuck her. She switched to using both her hands to pump the powerful shaft in front of her, occasionally resting her hands at the base of his shaft to rub her face up and down the underside of his cock.

Under her new ministrations, the drahk felt his balls begin to tingle, signaling that his orgasm was close. Looking to get his release as soon as possible, the drahk got up from his sitting position and began pumping his shaft between her hands, cock rubbing against her wet face. 

She was unfazed by the drahk’s actions as he kept pumping his shaft with her hands, messily at first due to his thrusts, much to the drahks delight. With every thrust he could feel his orgasm closer. She, too, could feel his orgasm approaching, his scent had changed, it was less stale and more stinging now, it made her anxious for his release, almost as if she couldn’t live without it.

Her anxiety didn’t last long, after just a few more thrusts the drahk’s cock stiffened even more and his balls contracted, pushing his seed up his shaft. At the highest point of his thrust, when his tip was well past her head, his thick, musky cum started spewing. Two of his strands fired past her, one landed next to his packmate’s left side and one unfortunately landed on his shoulder blade. The next few were messily strewed along her face and the floor before she swiftly repositioned herself and his cock so all his cum would land on her face. Every time his balls contracted, more and more strands of hot cum landed on her face, so much that she couldn’t see anything, but she still didn’t relent, she kept using her hands to milk him for his cum, cum he was more than eager to give her, to mark her as their bitch. 

The musk his cum bore was addicting, she couldn’t get enough of it, she wanted more, so much that once his orgasm had died off, she let go of his shaft and buried her face in the puddle formed beneath them by the cum that had dribbled down her face, her new position causing her to push her ass out more, much to the delight of the other drahk.

Fully satisfied with his release, the drahk left them and went back to his spot to get some rest as the other continued to fuck her. He, too, was close to his own release thanks to the tightness of her hole and the scent left behind. The new position her ass was in gave him a better angle of attack and as such, he managed to also push his bulge past her ring. 

The feeling of his bulge stretching her hole even more than his already impressive girth did awoke Valkyr from the intoxicated mess his packmate’s cum had made her. She let out loud moans every time the drahk’s bulge entered her ass, and she jolted her upper body up due to the pleasure.

Soon those moans were turned to howls of pleasure that only helped spur the drahk further as he picked up the pass. With reckless abandon, he thursted inside her at a rapid pace, his balls smacking against her cheek as they giggled around due to pacing. Thrust after thrust, he could feel his orgasm closer and closer, her howls sounding more and more as cries for his seed than ever before.

As the drahk kept fucking her, her arousal kept building up more and more as his tip kept rubbing against what could at best be described as a vestigial prostate. The pleasure kept building up until it culminated with her orgasm.

Her entire body shuddered due to her latest release. He ass began contracting and relaxing as she rode her orgasm, the motions helped push the drahk over the edge as well. His cock swelled before releasing his cum, strand after strand of cum being forced down her tunnel as he kept thrusting. At the peak of his release, he pushed in as far as he could go and waited for his orgasm to subside, his cock continuing to pump more and more cum inside her. His hot cum only made her orgasm more pleasurable as her pleasure receptors were sent into overdrive.

After a while, their orgasms finally subsided and Valkyr stopped howling as she collapsed onto the floor yet again, exhausted from the ordeal. The drahk simply pulled out his semi flaccid length with an audible pop, and made his way to the spot next to the drahk that was pleasured by her, growling and barring his teeth at him as if to scold him for shooting some cum on him.

Once the drahk was gone and she took a moment to catch her breath, Valkyr turned to the right, on her back, with her knees held high, feet firmly planted on the floor. He chest gently rose up with every breath she took as she started rubbing her hands along her body. She froze a little when her hands finally reached her belly, it was slightly distended, no doubt thanks to all the jizz the drahks had dumped inside her, before placing her right hand on her breast and her left down to her pussy to try and quench the fire that reignite inside her.

As she tended to the fire, the excess seed the drahks so generously gave her leaked slowly around her clawed fingers and from her used holes. The sensation it caused only amplified her desire which she tried to quench by doubling down on her efforts.

While she pleasured herself, two drahks, one red streaks on his front legs and one tiger pattern stripes on his back, approached her from the side, both sporting an erection of similar length to the others before them. The tiger pattern went for her quim, towering over her as he position his front legs around her waist and his hind legs between her own legs and forced them apart as far as he could. The other drahk positioned himself over her upper body, his face turned towards the other drahk and cock lined over her face. From her current position she could see his entire length and his full package.

She quickly jolted her left hand from her hungry maw, granting access to the other drahk, and wrapped it around the drahk’s cock and started moving her hand up and down on it, smearing mixed cum all over it. The tiger stripped one didn’t wait long before aligning his cock with her waiting hole and pressing it in. Her quim didn’t put up much resistance, no doubt as a result of how much it had been used up until now, and parted to welcome him inside.

As he more and more of his length lodged itself inside, more and more of the excess fluids made their way around his shaft. He felt her shudder when he fully inserted himself, bulge and all, and swiftly began fucking her, not willing to waste anymore time as he had waited long enough. As his length explored her wet canal, he couldn’t tell if the intense pleasure he was feeling was due to the mixture of fluids inside her or the fact he had to wait so long but one thing was for sure: he wasn’t going to last long but he will drop a massive load inside her.

With her fire being tended to by another horny hound, she diverted all her focus to the beautiful cock in front of her. It stood proudly at 8 inches long, much like her beloved Ember’s own cock, and throbbed in her hand. She worked both her hands to pleasure the drahk, she had covered it in a mix of cum from downstairs which acted as a makeshift lube to enhance the pleasure. Her hands explored every inch of his throbbing length, every ridge and every curve, each time her hands brushed past his tip his length throbbed and he shuddered with pleasure. 

As she worked her deft hands on his cock, her gaze was drawn to the full orbs at the base of his impressive length, the brownish orbs looked like their package was about to rupture its confines, the skin around the had no ridges nor did it sag, they were perfect smooth orbs undoubtedly filled with his eager swimmers. 

Once more her primal lust got the best of her and compelled her to play with the orbs in front of her. She tugged on his penis and pulled it towards her face, the motion forced the drahk to lower his posture as she firmly planted his length across her face, his balls resting at the cusp of her forehead. From her partner’s new position she could feel how his length throbbed with every heart beat, she could feel how heavy his balls truly were. Eager to lighten his load, she resumed stroking his length with newfound vigor all while the tiger stripped drahk continued to rut inside her, occasionally huffing with pleasure and no eager to lighten his own burden.

With every thrust his heavy orbs slapped against her messy crotch, each time applying a new layer of mixed fluids on them. Normally the drahk wouldn’t have liked that but normally he doesn’t have such a fine bitch to fuck nor is he so pent up. Each time he thursted inside he could feel her walls greedily clamp around him, eager to pleasure him, each time his tip pushed past her cervix, it briefly clamped around the base of his tip before he pulled back, each time he thrusted it brought him closer to his much needed release.

Observing his packmates making use of their favorite bitch made one short-tusked drahk impatient. He had waited a long time for his turn, much like the remaining two drahks, but it was getting too hard to hold back. Frustrated with the fact that the two weren’t finishing anytime soon, he got up and made his way towards her.

Valkyr started moaning loudly when the tiger stripped drahk started thrusting faster, the intensity of his thrusts pushed her every time he bottomed inside her, forcing the other drahks swollen orbs to rub against her face and blur her vision. The red-legged drahk also began gently thrusting his cock through her hands as well, rubbing his length against her cum covered face as well as his plump orbs.

The intense stimulation caused by the pair of drahks pushed her yet again into a state of primal mating, her entire body reacting to the pleasure she felt. Her haze was not interrupted when the third drahk’s cock brushed against her left side. She instinctively grabbed it with her left hand and began stroking and covering it in “lube” just like the other one she was working on.

The newcomer was taken aback by the sudden feeling, he found himself whining and feeling weak under her ministrations. He didn’t know if this was due to the pent up need inside him, the situation at hand or her hand but he didn’t care, the only thing he cared about was getting the release he sought. After a brief period of getting adjusted, he began bucking his hips to squeeze out as much pleasure as possible.

Stroke after stroke, thrust after thrust, the minutes drifted by as the horny hounds had their way with her. All three of them were leaking precum, signaling that they were close to their orgasms. The first to give in was the newcomer, he started spraying his pent up need almost as soon as he started to leak precum. His strands drew lines over her body as she kept working his length. The next to follow the one with red markings on his leg, he started coating her face and body in his thick, musky cum as he violently bucked his hips forward. And finally, the tiger stripped one started filling her up as well. He was adding his own cum to the rest inside her while his brothers were coating her face and breasts with their own, marking her as their bitch for all to see. While the drahks were pouring their seed, Valkyr started rubbing her cum coated breasts, reveling at being made their bitch.

None of them knew how long it took for their orgasms to die down but one thing was certain, they hadn’t cum so hard in a long time.

Now that the three drahks were done, only two remained. One of them had the largest bulge of the pack, it measured a total of 5 inches and was closer to a proper canine knot but his length was only a meager 7 inches long. Valkyr saw his approach her through her cum covered vision. She felt a rush and quickly got on all fours and straddled him, pining him to the ground and standing on top of him.

He stood motionless, afraid of what she’d do if he dared to move. His thick shaft was in contact with her bubbly butt and throbbed every so often as his heart pounded in his chest. After staring him down for a while, she lifted her lower body and use her right hand to align his cock with her messy opening before pushing down on it down to his bulge.

The sensation made both of them shudder with pleasure, Valkyr pressed her chest against him as she rode out the sensation of yet another penetration from a hung drahk while he pressed his paws down on her shoulder and flailed his hind legs weakly, happy that he finally got to be with her.

Before she could go have her way with the drahk, she felt a stiff object press against the cleft of her buttcheeks. It was the other drahk, just as hung as her previous partners but sporting four testicles rather than the normal pair of two. Despite his extra package he didn’t make up for it in volume, still, it was curious mutation to say the least. 

The drahk tried to press his cock inside her pussy as well but to no avail, there was no way to make room for himself. Ever the mad genius when it came to debauchery, Valkyr moved her lower body to grab his shaft with her ass. Once it was properly aligned. She spread her legs further apart to make her cheeks have a firmer grip on his shaft. 

Surprised by her ingenuity and the pleasant sensation, he readjusted himself and pressed his paws against her lower back to maintain the proper angle. Once he was properly position, he gave a weak thrust, signaling Valkyr that he was ready.  
Without a second thought, Valkyr started rocking her body back and forth, simultaneously ridding the drahk bellow her and giving the one on top of her a buttjob. Both drahks immediately started grunting and whining with pleasure, they pent up lust and need finally being tended to. 

Every time Valkyr dropped down to the drahk’s massive bulge, his tip placed a lover’s kiss on her cervix before half-exiting her love tunnel, leaving behind a cum stained cock. He didn’t mind that his brothers had claimed her before, he didn’t care if he would only add his cum to their own, if anything, the extra fluids only made the sensation more intense. 

The other drahk was also having a blast. Every time she pushed back as far as she could go, his tip peaked through her delightful butt cheeks. He had seen his packmates receive this treatment before, but this was the first time he was on the receiving end. He found it very pleasant, now whether this is due to his pent up need or it actually being this good, he couldn’t deny that the rubbery feel was getting to him.

It didn’t take long before the drahks started leaking precum and bucking their hips, trying to extract as much pleasure as possible. At first, their bucks where miss timed and ruined her flow, but soon they fined the right timing: whenever she was moving forward, they would pull back their hips as much as they could, and as she was moving back, they would thrust forward. 

In no time the threesome resounded with loud moans and grunts from those involved. Valkyr could feel their precum, the precum of the one inside her felt hotter than the cum already there while the precum of the one on top of her was dripping on her lower back and was messily smeared between her ass cheeks.

She could slowly feel an orgasm approaching, most definitely the last for this night. Knowing her release was getting near, she doubled her effort, speeding her motions and spreading her legs as much as she could to allow the massive bulge to enter her.

Thanks to her shift in position, the drahks bulge finally could enter her but she wouldn’t allow it to fully nestle itself inside her, otherwise they would be locked like that until his erection died. She carefully measured her motions to only ever allow half the bulge to enter her which was enough to help his tip push past her cervix and into her flooded womb. She shuddered with pleasure every time his tip did so but she kept her composure.

The other drahk’s previously neglected bulge also got in on the action, her longer motions made it possible for it to also be embraced by Valkyr’s large derriere. The extra stimulation was quite effective as the drahk’s quad balls started tingling, noting the coming release.

After a few more minutes of intense pleasure, the first to give in was Valkyr herself. Her orgasm hit her just as she was about to plop back on her drahk’s hard cock. She shuddered and her pussy contracted desperately milking the thick shaft inside. Using all her strength, she pressed against the drahks bulge and even grinded sideways to get it in. While doing so, the drahk on top of her started violently thrusting between her cheeks as he began cumming as well. He sprayed his load over her back and between her plump butt, strands of cum were plastered on her seemingly exposed spinal cord and lower back. As the other drahk was at the peak of his orgasm, she finally managed to slip the massive bulge inside her pussy which caused the drahk bellow her to cum as well. With his tip firmly planted inside her womb, his balls contracted and pushed his beastial seed up his shaft. She could swear she felt a bulge travel along his length before he finally burst inside her. Strand after strand of thick, pent up seed was being dropped inside her already stuffed womb and all she could do was howl with delight.

The drahk on top of her left almost immediately after his orgasm died down, tired and satisfied with his release, while the one bellow her was still pouring more of his seed inside her. It was his unique “talent” so to say, while his erection held he would cum and cum and cum. He poured so much seed inside her that her belly was visibly distended, not much but who knows how much more distended it would be after he was done with her.

After 1 more minute of pumping his seed inside her, his orgasm finally died down. Her belly twice as large as before, but she didn’t care, she was tired and panting from the ordeal. 

Over the course of several minutes his cock and bulge deflated before slipping out of her well used whole, a deluge of cum following it as well. She weakly turned to her right side, dismounting him, and stood on he floor, clutching her belly before drifting off to sleep, happy to be used and bred by this pack of hung beasts and anxious for tomorrow, where the same pack will use and breed her again, much to the discontent of the other inhabitants of the dojo.

The following day around afternoon, the red faced drahk awoke to the sleeping forms of his pack. He looked around for Valkyr but couldn’t find her, however he could smell that she was still in the pen, and more importantly, she was still ready for breeding. 

As he followed the trail of pheromones to her location, he made sure to check if all his brothers were asleep, he wanted to breed her before the others could get a chance. Of course, they made a pact that each would breed her at least once, but everyone of them wanted to do it as soon as possible, their primal nature compelling them to be competitive.

His nose told him that Valkyr was in the enclosure on the other side of the pen and he zeroed in on her location, making sure to make as little noise as possible as to not wake the others. While he made his way to her, his excitement got the better of him and his wide phallus plopped from its sheathe and started growing erect the closer he got to her. 

When he reached the enclosure, his cock reached full erection when he saw what was inside – Valkyr was on all fours, ass pointed at the entrance, and was using the catalyst she had “made” as a makeshift dildo, she was spotless clean and none of her holes had any cum left inside them, a testament to Orokin ingenuity that made sure the technocyte the Tenno had would keep itself clean by absorbing all organic material that stuck to them and repelled the non organic one.

He made his way inside and quietly positioned himself over her, front paws next to her midriff and hind legs just shy of her own legs. He used his shaft to nudge at her hand and tell her that he wanted to mount her. Without looking, she withdrew the catalyst from her pussy and placed to the side then pressed her chest on the floor and slightly pushed her ass back.  
He wasted no time and began pressing his tip against her opening. Due to his girth, her pussy found it hard to accept the intruding member which frustrated he poor drahk as he had to alternate between pressing into it and pulling back to resume pressing into it. It frustrated him because in his mind time was ticking and he was missing his chance to breed her.

After a few more minutes of frustration, he pressed his body on her back which forced her to arc her waist even more. With the new position, he finally managed to breach her walls, his tip slipped past her lips and soon the rest of his shaft followed. He stopped just shy of his bulge, tip being only a few half inches away from her cervix. Her pussy struggled to contain his girth but that only made it more pleasurable for him as her walls were contracting around his penis and pressing all the right buttons.

As much as he wanted to revel in the feeling he had a job to do. He began pulling back until only his tip was inside her before pushing back in at a steady pace, fast enough to make it pleasurable for the both of them but not fast enough to make any significant noise. He repeated the motion one more time, two more times, three more times before settling for a rhythm. 

While essentially preparing his bitch for breeding, his own balls were brewing a fresh batch of cum, handmade for her. Thrust after thrust, his desire grew bigger and bigger, he wanted to give her a proper fucking, he wanted to pound her with all his might but he also didn’t want to spoil his chance at breeding her and thus he had to settle for a slower pace, at least until he got the green light that she was ready for his “children”.

As the minutes went by, they silently mated, their hearts beating in tune with one another, the mixed fluids dripping along his shaft and onto the floor were proof of the intimate bond they shared in this moment. Somehow, they both knew how intimate this moment was, almost like forbidden lovers sharing their love in secrete, but they also knew that their bond could not last, no, it would not last, she was promised to someone else, but they could at least have proof that this moment did happen.

Their passion reached a bitter-sweet high point when they felt the telltale feint contraction of her walls, signaling that their union could now be remembered through an eternal vestige. 

Before he could even prepare a stronger thrust to reach her womb, she already spread her legs wider and lowered her waist to give him better access. She turned her head over her left shoulder as if to tell him that she is ready. 

He thrusted harder inside her, pushing his bulge inside her and his tip past her cervix, she let out a muffled sigh and prepared herself for the next thrust. Again, he bottomed inside her, then again and again and again until he entered a steady pace, faster than before but still making sure it wasn’t too loud. Steadily their passions ignited, waiting for the moment when it would peak. He started leaking precum as his climax drew closer.

Second after second, their “love” for one another grew larger and larger until finally they both peaked. He pushed himself as far as he could go inside her, tip firmly lodged inside her womb, and began pouring his passion inside her. Rope after rope of thick, drahk cum painted her womb and made its way towards her vulnerable egg. Her pussy contracted as she rode her orgasm, she tried to hold back her moans and she managed to do so until they bubbled up to a point she couldn’t handle anymore. She let out a fierce howl of pleasure that told everyone on the station everything they needed to know. The drahks woke from their slumber knowing it was time to have their way with her once more, Mag and Nyx rose from their beds knowing that another night of unrest awaited them and they couldn’t tell when they could properly rest.

Not long after the drahk left her with the fruits of their labor, she was swiftly mounted by the alpha of the pack. She soon started moaning like a whore under his ministrations, her cries of passion didn’t go unheard. Both Mag and Nyx were woken by her previous blood curdling howl after they had only rested for a few meager hours, not knowing the previous night when the pack would be done with her. They were now forced to listen to her moans as they echoed through to their respective chambers.

Mag wondered how she could delight so much in being used by those beasts as their sex toy, she recalled that Valkyr had told her about her condition and what she had to do deal with it, it was nice knowing that Valkyr trusted her enough to share such a taboo subject with her but she couldn’t help but feel Valkyr was a bit more into it than she let on. Perhaps it was just her own mind adding more context than there really was. Still, she listened to her moans and kept wondering if it really felt that good or if it was just her Heat period.

Nyx on the other hand was furious. She never quite liked Valkyr, or Valkyrs in general, because she breaks the impression Tenno had around the system – stoic, silent and steadfast guardians of the balance – and to top it all she was more than happy to be debased by these beasts. All she could think of was what to do with her after all this is over.

Both of them were interrupted by another howl set off by Valkyr’s latest orgasm under the alpha’s mating. The howl echoed throughout the entire level and deeply unsettled both of them. Nyx stormed out of her room and made her way to the elevator to get as far away from all of this, Mag on the other hand exited her room and made her way to the pen before stopping when she heard moans once more, she pondered on whether she should intervene or just let it happen, but eventually she decided to just let it happen and made her way to the elevator as well. For the next 4 or 5 hours, the drahks took turns, some going multiple times, before the moaning finally died down. Mag and Nyx eventually returned to the lower level to find dead silence. They made their way to their chambers, hoping to get some rest at last, but they were in for a real surprise soon enough.

A few hours after the pair returned to their chambers, they were woken up by Valkyr’s moaning. She was spot clean once again, on her back, her legs spread and lifted, her hands holding her legs aloft from under her knees, as the smallest drahk of the pack was jackhammering her hungry pussy. The position made it easy for his length to reach her womb as he vigorously mated with her. His plump orbs slapped against the underside of her ass while they brewed his latest batch of cum.

Once more, the pair of female frames could not rest because of their noisy neighbour. All they could do was wander the halls of the dojo or listen to her. Eventually, the both of them decided it was better to wander the halls than to stay in their rooms. As they were about to leave, another loud howl echoed through the level that told them the drahk had done his job.

The following day, after the pair finally managed to get some rest once the pack was done with Valkyr, they were woken once more by her loud moans. She was atop the drahk she had ridden last time while the red faced drahk was claiming her ass once more. 

Tired due to the lack of proper sleep, Mag and Nyx could only stay in their rooms and listen to the debauchery unfolding nearby. Valkyr rocked her body back and forth, spearing herself on the drahk’s cock while the one on top of her timed his thrusts with her motions to perfection. She moaned every time the two drahks bottomed inside her, she could swear their cocks nearly touched each other inside her.

While lying in her bed and listening to Valkyr’s cries of passion, Mag began to ponder how it would feel to be pounded by those drahks. Clearly, if they made Valkyr feel so good why couldn’t they make her feel so good as well? She snaked her left hand to her crotch, arousal slowly taking a hold of her body and mind. She rubbed up and down on it as her thoughts slowly drifted away from Valkyr and her current situation and more towards who she desired. The technocyte around her crotch soon gave way and exposed her red tinted lips to her hungry fingers.

Nyx could only seethe with anger at what she was forced to deal with. This is not how she expected to spend her week off. Her mind raced with ideas to try and deal with the situation; break down the door and stop this, contact Ember and let her know of the situation or leave the dojo unannounced. All of these solutions had one problem however: they required her to move, and she was much too tired for that, all she could do was center herself and try to let exhaustion take over her and have her sleep.

Valkyr’s moaning intensified when her body finally produced an egg for the drahk bellow her to fertilize. She pushed her legs as far as she could to give him unrestricted access to her womb, the new position also enhanced the pleasure the drahk above her felt as her ass clamped down on his massive shaft even harder. Feeling the drahk’s tip push past her cervix every time her lips came in contact with his massive bulge compelled her to double down on her efforts and go faster, wanting the drahks’ seed, wanting to be bred once more. Unbeknown to her, her moans had an effect on her clan mates as well.

Mag intensified her assault on her needy cunt, her mind’s eye was firmly planted on the one she loved, she envisioned herself together with it, sharing their passion with one another. Nyx on the other hand was startled and even more angry. She focused all her psychic power and what was left of her energy to create a bubble of power that helped shield her mind from outside stimulation. She knew she couldn’t keep it up for long, but she hoped it would last long enough for the day to be over so she could rest.

Valkyr once again let loose a deafening howl of pleasure as yet another orgasm wracked her body. She clamped herself down on the drahk bellow her, fully inserting his bulge inside to lock the two together, and reveled in the sensation of his hot cum painting her womb and claiming her egg. The red faced drahk continued to pound her ass however, he still had a while before he would orgasm and now that she was staying still, he could fuck her just the way he wanted. The bucked his hips back and forth, heavy nut sack swinging as he did, getting closer to his release every time his bulge pushed past her ring. At the peak of her orgasm, he too finally gave in and switched his tactic. His thrusts became deeper and harder, aiming to put as much of his length inside her and drop his cum as deep as he could.

The howl Valkyr led loose also helped push Mag past her own edge, her beloved bottoming inside her and showed her just how deep their love was. Mag bucked her hips up from the bed in tune with the contractions of her walls, letting some of her seminal fluid drip between her fingers and down onto the bed sheets. Nyx remained unfazed however, her energy bubble protecting her from the sounds outside her own mind.

After her orgasm died down, Mag was panting on the bed, her hands placed on her chest. She was slightly embarrassed at what she had done, she let the situation get the better of her. She fell asleep soon after, the orgasm tiring her enough to make it possible, and slept for the rest of the day, unaffected by the moans that resumed almost immediately.

On the fourth day, Mag and Nyx had a long chat about their current situation with Valkyr. They met up in the Observatory on the top level of the dojo, far away from Valkyr’s moans and howls. 

Nyx proposed that they should inform Ember about the situation and demand that she comes around to change things up or give them permission to leave the dojo until this was over. As much as Mag also disliked the current situation, she reminded her companion that Ember was Valkyr’s lover and there was no way that she would do something to displease her, besides, she knew about her problem, just like all of them, and there wasn’t anything she could do. 

Of course, Mag knew that Ember could just take matters into her own hands and just fuck her for the rest of the week, but her jealousy stopped her from saying that. The thought of Ember dealing with Valkyr’s lust was unbearable, she couldn’t stand the idea that her beloved Ember would do such a thing with her. Yes, they were lovers, long before Mag met either of them, but her love for Ember made her jealous, if Ember was to sleep with anybody it should be her.

Nyx was too tired and her mind too strained to argue with her logic. If her mind were clearer she would have noticed that Ember could just take over the situation but that was clearly not the case. She tried shifting the topic to something else, but her anger and exhaustion made it difficult so instead she suggested they just try and wear out the situation. 

Nyx marched back to her quarters, hoping she could get some rest, and left her companion alone. Mag’s thoughts drifted back to Ember, she could feel her chest pounding just thinking of her. She wanted to tell Ember how she felt, but she knew she was already taken, to say nothing of how her heart ached when Ember was with somebody else and yet this same thought was arousing. If Ember could get it on with so many women and not just, then indeed Ember was a real catch, it also meant she had to work hard to show her her love. Her mind began question if Valkyr acted the same way she does now when she is with Ember, she wondered if Ember could truly satisfy such primal desires and she wondered how it was even possible for a non-beast to so.  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she found herself fingering her honey pot at the thought and tried to move away from it. Try as she might, she couldn’t move away from the thought, she kept envisioning how Ember would make love to Valkyr and her at the same time, a sudden rush of heat enveloping her body. With heavy breaths, she resorted to going back to her quarters and take care of the issue, hoping Nyx wouldn’t find out about her current state.

Once down in her chambers, Mag made her way to the one of the round lockers in her room. She pressed her finger against the circular shape at the middle of the locker and is swung open. On the middle shelf was an 8 inch gray dildo, complete with fake testicles, and an adhesive back part. She bought the dildo in secrete from one of the settlements the Tenno protect. The color and size were not random, they were deliberate, she wanted it to be gray and of that size to resemble Ember’s own package. 

She knew the size and color because she had caught Ember in the act with some of the other members of the clan, the latest one was when she caught Ember with Saryn in docking back, Saryn was forced on her side, leaning against some crates in the storage area, one leg over Ember’s shoulder as she went to town on her. Mag could see Ember’s long and thick cock going in and out of Saryn’s hungry quim. She watched them in secrete for the the full 2 hours it took them to finish, she saw just how many times Ember could cum and how much time she needed to be fully sated and that only made her love more intense.

The quickly grabbed the dildo upon hearing Valkyr’s moans through the wall, and hastily made her way to the wall adjacent to the pen where her bed head stood. She plopped the dildo on the floor and faced the wall, she pressed her hands against the wall and lowered herself to her knees, closing her eyes as she let her lust take over her. Halfway down she wrapped her right hand around the dildo and giving it a few pump, imagining herself doing this to her beloved Ember, before aligning it with her needy hole. She shuddered with pleasure as every inch of the face cock made its way inside her, spreading her walls and filling her up all the way until her petite bum rested on the dildo’s balls. As she got adjusted to her toy’s impressive size, she trailed her right hand on her lower body, feeling how distended her body was from the dildo’s size.

When Valkyr’s moans grew in intensify, Mag started working her body up and down the dildo, in her mind’s eye she was riding Ember, she was showing her how much she loved her, how much she wanted to be with her. The two lusty frames moaned together under the ministrations of their “lovers” until fatigue and exhaustion took over Mag’s body as she crawled back into her bed, somehow more needy than before.

The dawn of the fifth day was marked by moans echoing from the pens, nothing unusual at this point for the inhabitants of the dojo. Valkyr was busy tending to her drahks, or more exactly they were busy tending her, Mag awoke to a chorus of moans that made her heat up as well, good thing she had something to help her with her problem, and Nyx… and Nyx awoke after a full night of proper rest.

Last night, possibly out of desperation or ingenuity, Nyx used her psychic powers to link her mind with Valkyr’s. The goal was to focus her mind on something more easy to manage, to push away outside stimuli rather than attempt to ignore it. Normally, peering into the mind of a Tenno would be quite difficult, even for someone as adept at this as Nyx, but Valkyr’s current primal state made it easy for her to penetrate her mind. 

She knew peering inside Valkyr’s mind would allow her to see things she would despise and so she carefully weaved around those and focused on only a single stimuli, the most powerful one at hand. She focused on the pleasure Valkyr felt, at first it was quite overwhelming, she felt exactly how well those drahk’s were pleasuring the lustful frame, but Nyx managed to prevent it’s effect on her body and thus she could finally rest once she got used to the feeling. Despite this, she could sense that Valkyr felt other things as well, somewhere in a part of her mind that currently wasn’t being in use. 

As much as Nyx wanted to know some of her dirty secretes, she was much too tired at the time to do anything else and she settled to deal with those secretes some other time… like these last few days.

After stretching her muscles a bit, Nyx decided to go tell Mag of her cunning plan to get back at Valkyr for all the trouble she caused them so far. When she reached Mag’s door, she noticed it was locked. She found it odd, but banged on the door to see if there would be any response – there was none. Thinking that Mag was probably asleep, somehow, she decided to go about her business and wait for her to eventually come find her. Little did she know that Mag was far too busy with her wall mounted dildo as she dreamed of Ember.

After several hours of wandering the halls of the dojo and filling her time, she was beginning to get bored, seeing how Mag hasn’t come to see her yet. She was probably out cold from the lack of proper sleep, she thought, and with that in mind, she made her way back to her quarters to see what dirty secretes she could extract from Valkyr’s mind.

After riding the elevator down, she bumped into Mag who was trying to leave the section. After briefly greeting her and parting their ways, Nyx locked herself inside her quarters and sat cross-legged on the bed and focused her psychic powers on Valkyr who was still busy with the drahks.

Once more she felt the rush of pleasure and sensations Valkyr’s mind was forced to endure. She again could see the vibrating chords of Valkyr’s thoughts, feelings and sensations, but this time she focused on the strings locked in her unconscious mind, no doubt she would find some truly dark things about her there, after all, that’s where everyone holds their darkest impulses.

Not long after attuning her mind to that vibration, she discovered many of Valkyr’s basest thoughts. Unsurprisingly almost all of them were typical for normal individuals – natural impulses to kill off competition, impulses to reproduce, etc. etc. However, one impulse stood out from the rest, apart from the impulses that were clearly a result of Orokin meddling. 

She followed the vibration of this impulse, studied it until she finally decoded it – Valkyr had a strong urge to mate with kubrows and their equivalent, stronger than with any other kind of partner. This was a smoking gun for Nyx, it proved all her suspicions of Valkyr’s degenerate nature.

Giddy with excitement from her discovery, Nyx decided that she needed to celebrate… and blow off some steam from all that’s happened. Moving through Valkyr’s mind, she went back to the part of her mind that processed pleasure and linked her mind with it and the part that processed what Valkyr’s body felt.

Instantly, Nyx’s mind was assaulted by all the sensations Valkyr felt, she was on the floor, chest pressed into the ground, ass up, while the quartet wielding drahk was rutting inside her hole, pressing his body into her. The sudden rush made Nyx crash onto the bed and assume the same position as her degenerate clanmate, “feeling” a drahk’s cock for the first time ever. 

Her technocyte exposed her cyan colored nether regions to the cool air of her quarters as she felt the flat tip of the drahk scrape against her walls, spreading them open and filling the gap with his meat. Her heart pounded in her chest from all the sensations she was feeling for the first time, but she would be lying if she said it didn’t feel good. She could feel every thrust the drahk made inside Valkyr as if he was thrusting inside her, every time his tip teased Valkyr’s cervix, she felt it as well. It was odd, wrong, and oh so exciting at the same time. Part of her hated this with all her being, but another part of her started to understand why Valkyr wanted to be their good little breeding sow.

She remained locked with Valkyr, reveling in the sensation and eagerly awaiting her orgasm, it would definitely help relax her a bit. As the drahk continued his assault, Nyx could Valkyr was close to something, she couldn’t quite feel what, but she definitely didn’t care right now, she was enjoying this way too much, definitely too much all things considered.

Soon enough Nyx got her answer, Valkyr’s pussy let out a nearly intangible contraction, signaling that she had an egg ready for the drahk. Nyx felt it too, even the part with the egg was transmitted to her. She felt a part of Valkyr’s mind rejoicing at the fact that the drahk would now breed her, if her mind were clearer she’d probably be horrified by this, but right now this didn’t matter.

The drahk noticed his bitch was ready for his seed and deepened his thrust, causing Valkyr to let out louder moans. Nyx felt a drahk’s bulge entering her pussy for the first time, as well as a drahk’s tip pushing past her cervix for first time. She was disgusted, shocked, revolted and yet it felt so good. She couldn’t think too hard about it now, all she felt was pleasure, much like Valkyr herself, they both knew their orgasms were close.

He continued to mate with his bitch, precum paving the way for his seed, second by second his orgasm drew nearer until finally, with one last thrust, he fully inserted himself and started blasting her womb with his seed, sending her over the edge. Nyx had both the privilege and misfortune to not only feel a drahk’s cum for the first time, but also feel Valkyr’s and her own orgasm at the same time. She grabbed her pillow and buried her head in it, trying to muffle her screams as she rode her orgasm, all while feeling an invisible drahk pouring his cursed seed inside her precious womb.

Once her orgasm died off, she collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from her ordeal, before she finally drifted off to sleep, severing the link with Valkyr’s mind.

On the sixth day, Nyx woke up all sore and tired. She sat straight on the bed as tried to recall what happened last night. With a bit of effort, she managed to remember that she had linked her mind with Valkyr’s to find some secretes before she decided to use her for some relief. Now that she’s had a chance to reflect on what she had done, she felt dirty and full of regrets. She tried reasoning with herself that all she did was masturbate essentially, nothing to worry about, despite the fact she was desperately trying to repress the thought of admitting it felt really good.

She snapped out of her mental battle when Valkyr’s moans grew loader yet again, proof that she had gotten used to her noisy neighbor. Deciding it would be best to leave this place and clear her head, she got out of the bed and made her way to the elevator, seeking to reach the Observatory to try and meditate.

At her destination, she met up with Mag who had been strangely absent yesterday. She didn’t mind it much and tried to strike a conversation with her to clear the tension, but all she managed to do was a casual greeting and a normal question of how she’s doing, clearly the events of last night had left an impression on her.

While Nyx was having an internal struggle, Mag was focused more on an external problem. The current situation with Valkyr reminded her how much she loved Ember and wanted to be with her. These last few days had been quite difficult for her, normally she would have found something to do and relax, avoiding any thoughts about Ember, but now things were different, her lover was in the pen, being more than unfaithful to Ember, and she was here, thinking about Ember and completely unsure of whether to contact her or not.

The current situation had revealed a lot about her, she thought her feelings for Ember were just a temporary fling born from her admiration rather than genuine love, but under the current circumstances and reflecting on past events, she couldn’t help but think about Ember and think that maybe she had room for her as well, after all, neither her lover nor her were in a “closed” relationship so to speak.

She thought of ways to bring up the issue with her, should she be subtle about it or direct? Should she try and show it indirectly or send off subtle hints? The more she thought about it the more disheartened she felt. Perhaps all she needed to do was just let go of her fear, the other partners Ember had probably didn’t shy away from telling her what they wanted, why should she?

As the two of them struggled with their inner demons, the day swiftly grew to a close and they had to deal with their noisy neighbor in their own ways.

On the seventh day, Nyx decided to tackle her guilt problem. Since she couldn’t ask anybody directly about her potential fetish, she settled for peering inside Valkyr’s mind once more, maybe she was wrong to have assumed that she was simply a degenerate, maybe she too struggled with the problem like she did.

She sat cross-legged on her bed again and focused her psychic powers. This time she explored her subconscious mind in search of vibrations linked to repressed feelings about the taboo situation. Slowly but surely, as she dissected every one of her repressed feelings, she found a few of note.

One of the was the longing she felt for Ember, this wasn’t unexpected for Nyx as it was only natural that a lover would want to be with the one she loves, not some beasts. The second one was the guilt she felt for cheating on Ember. Nyx was somewhat surprised that Valkyr did feel guilty for what she was doing, but still it wasn’t all that impressive, it did make Nyx understand her situation better, but it didn’t help her much in her current situation. Before moving on to the third important feeling, Nyx explored the memories associated with the previous ones, here she saw all the times Valkyr had to offer herself to strangers and Kubrows alike in order to deal with her problem. In each of them, Valkyr regretted it, especially after meeting Ember, she hated being lowered to mating with a beast and always remembered these events whenever she was entering her Heat period without Ember at her side. 

These memories made Nyx understand that she shouldn’t have been so harsh with Valkyr, from what she has learned now, she found out that maybe she shouldn’t have been so harsh with her, but these were still not what she was looking for.

The last feeling she dissected was Valkyr’s feeling of guilt for actually enjoying and craving beastial lovers. Here, Nyx discovered that Valkyr was wracked with guilt over how much she actually enjoyed being used by such creatures, particularly the drahks in the clan’s pen. Nyx was shocked by this, but thoroughly understood her. She had been with other partners in the past, but few, if any, felt like this to her, raw, primal and dominant, she couldn’t help but admit that she had been converted as well. She wondered if she should talk with Valkyr about this once it was all over, maybe she hadn’t fully burnt that bridge yet.

Regardless of that, Nyx was relieved to know that she wasn’t the only one who felt this way, she felt happy knowing that somebody shared her newfound fetish. A plan started to form in her mind about how to indulge in it, perhaps with Valkyr at her side since she too probably wanted to share it with somebody. 

She pondered a while on the details of the plan, but she couldn’t quite come up with anything solid, not right now at least. Realizing that she won’t form anything concrete right now, she decided to focus on the part of the plan she could enact right now, well, rehears it anyway.

Using her psychic powers once more, she linked her mind with Valkyr’s and allowed the sensations to take a hold of her yet again, heart warming up with joy, knowing that she had a mutual friend in all this ordeal.

While Nyx was busy with her own fetishes, Mag was busy rehearsing her own plan. She was flat on her bead, fingers greedily digging into her hole as she fantasized about how she’d approach Ember and proclaim her love for her. Soon after, she lived out her fantasies with her gray toy for the rest of the night unaware that all three of them were living out hidden fantasies of their own.

On the dawn of the next day, Valkyr awoke in the middle of the drahk pens, surrounded by sleeping drahks, as she regained her senses. She knew exactly what happened, or at least had a very good idea of what had happened all this time. 

Knowing that some Catalysts and Reactors are bound to be nearby, she got up from the floor and searched the pen for them, careful not to awake the sleeping drahks. After several minutes of searching, she managed to find all of them – 7 Catalysts and 5 Reactors. She swiftly used her void energy emitter to dematerialize them and teleport them to the clan vault for later processing.

As she made her way to the door, guilt began clouding her mind. Once again she had cheated on Ember, once again she had been used by the drahks, and once again she wanted more. Before she could think any harder about what had happened, she reached the console next to the door and imputed the unlock sequence and prepared to leave the pen.

When the door slid open, she was greeted by Mag and Nyx who were seemingly waiting for her. She froze a little before understanding the situation. Boy she had a lot to explain, especially to Nyx.

To her surprise, neither of them berated her for what had happened, Nyx even nodded to her and left the section. Mag on the other hand asked her if she wanted to talk about it. Relieved that the knew were understanding, she took up Mag’s offer and walked with her towards the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4 - Consequences (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a question, request or just want to chat/ask me something, you can find me here:
> 
> email: cf93119@gmail.com
> 
> Discord: Sumfaggut#0499
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/SumFaggut

Mag had always been one of the more reclusive members of the clan, even before joining Ember and her motley crew she found it difficult to talk to others out of a fear that she wouldn’t live up to their standards. She always had to deal with these feelings of inadequacy and she always had to bury them, ignore them, to get anywhere with her social. Her love for Ember had blossomed way before she donned the infamous Graxx pattern and ever since she found out Ember had someone in her life she learned to control herself and forget about it, however the past week had reignited that fire within her and all she could think of was her dear Ember.

The two first met by chance some years ago. Back then, she had only been an active Tenno for about a few months, but she adjusted quickly to the situation the Origin System found itself in, you might say she was far better off than most Tenno in her situation. They chance encounter took place on a priority mission from the Lotus in which she tasked Tenno to rescue a high value operative who was a prisoner in a Grineer detention center on Mars. Mag decided she would take the mission by herself, but she was joined by three other Tenno, one of which was Ember.

On the ground, the four Tenno quickly got into gear, cutting their way straight to the holding cells. Along the way, Ember and Mag formed quite the destructive pair, Mag would pull the Grineer soldiers towards Ember and she would use her fiery powers to decimate them, whenever their shields got low, Mag would restore them with a flick of her wrist or by using her magnetic powers to crush them and give her team a breather, she even got a few nods of approval from the other Tenno for her efforts. Needless to say the mission was complete success, the operative was quickly rescued and extracted from he hot zone. 

Before everyone went their separate ways, Ember gave Mag her network ID so she could stay in touch if she needed any help. At the time, Mag thought Ember’s gesture was quite touching, she thought that through her actions she proved herself to her and received her approval. Of course, she had no way to know that Ember made it part of her code to give newly awoken Tenno a way to contact her if they needed help, but it ultimately helped Mag get a friend, a clan to be a part of and even somebody to love.

Thanks to Mag’s shy and reclusive personality, the only person she had to talk with was Ember. She often times called her to check up on her or to ask if she could help her with something or if she could do something for her. Their friendship slowly developed over several months of daring missions and lengthy conversations during their spare time. 

Mag grew to admire Ember for her brawn and general willingness to help as well as for her openness. If she had to guess, Ember probably felt lonely at times, just like her. It was during this time of developing friendship that Mag discovered Ember’s big secrete. It happened during a regular sabotage mission on a Corpus ship.

The two of them decided to hit the vessel by themselves, Ember suggested they should do it silently to hone their skills and spice things up. Mag noticed that Ember was a little more impulsive than she usually was, but she didn’t think too much about it. They boarded the vessel and sneaked through the ventilation system until they reached their drop point. Mag was the one who led the group around the systems and she wasn’t spared crude jokes about her posterior and petite frame. It wasn’t something unusual for Ember to do, hell, she even retorted with similar jokes, it was practically natural for the two.  
Once at the drop point, they were all business. Everything went fine for a while, they took out patrols silently, destroyed cameras, disabled MOA stations. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just another sabotage on a Corpus ship, nothing until Mag suddenly found herself alone. She reached the reactor core before she noticed that Ember had disappeared. Naturally worried about her friend’s well-being, she backtracked her steps, searching every nook and canny, every locker and storage room until she finally found Ember in a locker room near their drop off point.

She wanted to call out to her, but froze when she saw what Ember was doing. She was leaning against a pile of crates and shelve cabinet in the middle of the room, surrounded by lockers, legs spread, with her right hand gripping her throbbing 8 inch length. Although Ember was facing the door, slightly tiled to her right, she didn’t notice Mag intruding in the room, she was lost in whatever fantasies compelled her to such an immoral act, on a mission no less.

Mag couldn’t bring herself to interrupt her, but she was oddly fascinated by the sight. Perhaps it was here then hidden feelings towards her that made her so entranced with what was happening in front of her or perhaps it was a lust she wasn’t aware off. Regardless, what followed next was clear.

She hid behind a pile of shelves and boxes on the left side of the doorway, the vertically stored shelves helped both conceal her presence and give her a clear view of the action unfolding. Crouched on all fours, Mag peaked through the shelves and watched Ember masturbate. She could see Ember’s thick, 8 inch cock and her plump balls, no doubt full of cum. She saw how her perfectly smooth tip peaked through the gray foreskin every time Ember ran her hand down to the base of her shaft. She even saw how her cock would twitch occasionally from the pleasure.

There was no way for Mag to know what Ember was thinking about while she pleasured herself, but the act itself slowly aroused her, so much that as she kept looking on she started thinking that maybe Ember was dreaming of her, after all, she did made numerous comments about her body.

The more she looked and the more she pondered about Ember’s thoughts the more aroused she became. By the time Ember started fondling her needy orbs, the technocyte around Mag’s posterior tightened around her buttocks, the one around her crotch gave way to reveal her then green lit pussy and ass. 

With her eyes glued to Ember’s impressive length, Mag started thinking about how it would feel inside her, she wondered if it would even fit. Before long, she snaked her left hand down to her nether region that cried for attention and began tracing around the with her middle and index fingers, imagining herself atop Ember, her cock claiming her tight pussy.

She moaned softly once she started fingering herself with her middle and ring finger while her mind’s eye saw her bouncing herself on Ember’s lap. Slowly but surely, her pleasure grew as she kept playing with her needy box. Her heart skipped a beat when Ember shifted her position, now facing Mag’s direction entirely. She spread her legs even more before leaning on her right forearm and throwing her head back as she continued to pump her shaft with her left hand.

From her vantage point, Mag could see Ember’s package in all it’s glory, unobstructed by her armor. She saw just how big it was, a towering gray meat pole meant to claim pussies. She shuddered at the sight and doubled down on her ministrations, now her mind’s eye no longer saw her riding Ember, but rather kneeling before her and worshiping her length, rubbing it against her face, massaging her testicles and using her hands to pump her shaft and expose her perfect tip.

Even Ember moaned and grunted softly every so often her foreskin would expose her tip to the relatively cool air of the ship. She was completely unaware that she had an equally perverted stalker in the room with her. 

They mutually masturbated, each lost in their own fantasy, for many more minutes, completely unfazed by the idea that they might be discovered. The first one to peak was Mag, she was no match for the naughtiness of the situation and her deft fingers. 

She had to use all her willpower to not scream as her orgasm sent electric shocks through her body. She continued to hungrily dig at her nether lips as they squeezed around her fingers, her juices flowing between them, staining her thighs and dripping onto the floor. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure.

Once her breathing normalized, she turned to her left side and pressed her back into the pile then sat down on the floor, not caring about the puddle of juices on it. She tilted her head to see through the shelves once more and was surprised to see that Ember was still going, she was even using both her hands to work her shaft now.

Needless to say, Mag had to stay in her hiding spot for another hour and a half, during which she played with herself a few more times, unable to resist Ember’s delicious looking cock. Eventually, when Ember was standing in the far corner of the room, her left hand pressed against the wall as she hanged her head low, she finally reached her peak and let out groan of pure satisfaction as she started redecorating the walls with her orange tinted cum.

Mag watched how Ember bucked her hips into her hand as she fired rope after roped of thick cum. She couldn’t take her eyes from her throbbing length and the impressive volume of her release. Ember must have spend at least half a minute just dropping load after load on the walls in front of her. However, all good things must come to an end, once Ember stopped cumming, she took a moment to catch her breath. That was the moment Mag made her way out the room as quickly and as silently as she could and hoped Ember wouldn’t notice.

She waited for Ember two rooms away from the storage room and made her way back towards it when she thought enough time passed to give off the impression that she was searching for her.

Once they met up, Mag played it cool and pretended that she was looking for her all over the place. Ember also played it cool and said she was searching for a hidden cache on the ship that an informative told her about but she couldn’t find it.

They proceeded to complete the mission as normal, neither of them daring to bring up what had happened. After the mission was over, they said their farewells as usual before departing in their landing craft. 

Mag was deeply marked by what had happened, not only did she do something that she never thought she would ever do, but she also found out a secret about Ember, her most trusted friend. She wasn’t even the slightest mad or disgusted by Ember’s secret, quite the contrary, she was glad she found out. She often thought that maybe there could be more between them, their relationship was quite strong, but this fixed everything, they could easily be more than just friends without any awkwardness.

This revelation made her think of ways to get closer to Ember, to spend more time with her physically. She recalled that Ember was the leader of a clan of Tenno that welcomed anyone willing to follow their code. Knowing that this would be the best way to get closer to her, she contacted her a few days later, questioning her if she could join her clan, and the rest was history.

She was really happy to be a part of clan, Ember even helped her with modifying her technocyte to fit in with the rest. Again, Ember’s gesture flattered her, not knowing that it was just standard practice for her when adding a new member to the clan.

Over time, she grew closer to Ember and even some of the other members of the clan, particularly the blue colored Nyx that was with her in the dojo last week. Despite having more distractions and missions to go on, Mag couldn’t forget about Ember and her delicious package. She was so infatuated with her that she bought a dildo just like her beloved Ember’s cock which she used quite often given that at the time Ember was quite loose about her sexual escapades,

Of all the times she caught Ember in the act, her favorite was probably the time when Ember “welcomed” a Mesa in their clan. She caught the two in one of the clan’s Grineer Research Labs. They were in the far right corner, close to railings, Mesa was facing the railings while Ember wrapped her hands around her waist. From what Mag could tell at the time she caught them, Ember had her stiff shaft between Mesa’s thighs. She heard Ember telling Mesa that even thought she was accepted in the clan, she still had a final test to pass.

Of course it was all bogus, even Mag knew that, but that Mesa didn’t and she swiftly leaned on the railings, presenting her perky ass to Ember’s hungry eyes, eager to pass her test. Ember didn’t hesitate for a moment, she aligned her thick member with Mesa’s waiting slit before fully inserting herself. She snorted at Mesa’s yelp, clearly not expecting Ember to use her pussy. She was alarmed by this, but Ember assured her that she had a free pass from her and that the others would understand, after which she began pounding her pussy without any warning.

Mag watched as Ember gave Mesa a taste of her bitch breaker. In no time at all, the Lab was filled with Mesa moans and the sound of wet slaps from Ember’s crotch and thigh armor crashing into Mesa’s posterior. Mag too moaned softly as she masturbated to the scene from her corner.

The entire sex session lasted well over an hour, during which Ember constantly teased her that’s she’d cum inside her and make her pregnant. Mesa taunted her, saying that she didn’t have it in her, but wiggled her hips regardless, obviously liking the idea. When Ember finally ejaculated, Mesa had her own orgasm. Ember pushed herself inside her as far as she could go and even leaned over her as she shot her load inside her. Mag could even see Ember’s balls contracting every time she shot a few strands of cum inside her. At one point, she pumped so much cum inside her that it started dripping out of her pussy and down to the floor.

It was moments like these that tormented Mag, she wanted to experience the same things, confess her love even, but she was always too shy about it. In the end, one sexual escapade sank her heart. It happened with Valkyr, obviously, in one of dueling rooms. She caught them having sex, at the time she thought it was just another romp, but the things she heard told her a different story. It was then that she found out Ember and Valkyr were lovers, it nearly broke her heart and she buried her feelings for Ember until last week.

Now, after everything she endured the past week, Mag mustered all of her courage and made her way to Ember’s quarters. She would be there, she just came back from a mission. It was now that Mag would do everything in her power to confess her love for her and even get her in bed with her. She no longer cared if Ember wouldn’t feel the same way about her, she just needed to get it off her chest and to get fucked by her. Every fiber of her being begged her to do it, and she would oblige. 

She made her way nervously, her heart pounded in her chest, her mind was racing and her pussy ached for attention, the technocyte on her body had long exposed her assets to the world. She was covering her nether region with both her hands while using her middle and index fingers to play around with her clit and trace her lips.

When she finally reached Ember’s door, she stood still in front of it, she felt weak and was starting to think that it wasn’t going to work, that she’d only make a fool of herself, but her lust and desire for Ember won through in the end. 

She pressed the holographic interface at the middle of the door with her left hand and watched it open. Inside the room, Ember was at her work console filing the details of her mission and reviewing the mission reports from other members.

She stood in the door way, looking at Ember as her heart fluttered. Once more, she doubted herself and felt like leaving, but before she could make a decision, Ember noticed her and broke the silence.

“Hey, Mag. Fancy seeing you here. Need anything?” Mag didn’t know how to respond. She thought numerous time before how she’d present the issue and yet when placed in front of her, she couldn’t say anything. All she could focus on was how fast her heart was beating and that she had to say something. “You’re so cute when you can’t even greet someone back.” Ember said, still in her chair but now turned towards Mag. “Come on, I won’t bite. What’s bothering you?” again, Ember tried to coerce a response from her. 

Mag’s heart melted when she heard Ember being he usual friendly way. It gave her enough courage to finally make the decision to come clean and hope for the best.  
She walked past the doorway, careful not to expose her needy cunt to her, not yet at least, and mustered the courage the answer her. “I...I have to tell you s-something about last week...” Relieved to hear her friend well enough to still speak, Ember got up from her chair and walked towards her, stopping when she was at arms length away from her, somewhere between her bed and the middle of the room. The door behind Mag closed with a hissing sound that made Mag tense up, her mind telling her that her fate was now sealed.

“Alright. What happened last week? You and Nyx had some fun you want to tell me about?” asked Ember as she cocked her hips to the left and planted her left hand on her hip. Mag could only admire Ember’s curves, they were by no means the most alluring, but to her they were perfect and it made her pussy tingle.

Snapping out from daydreaming, Mag finally responded, “N-No… it’s about… Valkyr...”  
Ember did not expect such an answer, the only thing she could think of was her lover’s Heat period, but Valkyr always informed her and her fellow clanmates about it, did she skip it this time? Ember hoped that wasn’t the case, but deep down she knew that was probably it. 

“Umm… ok?” Ember trailed off, waiting with baited breath for Mag to elaborate. With a deep breath, Mag glued her eyes on Ember’s crotch and began telling her what happened.

“W-Well… Nyx and I came back from our missions and went to our rooms t-to get some rest. Everything was fine until… until… until we heard Valkyr m-moaning. S-She was in the pen...” She paused for a while, her left hand was clearly moving as if she was using her fingers to rub something. Ember caught her rubbing herself, but didn’t say anything, she wanted to know what happened next. 

“We h-hoped she’d be done in… a few days… but she was there the whole week. We heard her e-every night… down in the pen… with the d-drahks...” Ember could clearly see the motions her hand made as she was clearly masturbating in front of her, she even saw how her technocyte gradually tightened around her breasts which allowed her to see just how big her jugs were. Ember would lie if she said the whole situation wasn’t arousing, her crotch definitely wouldn’t lie since her snake was aching to get out.

“And… what did you do?” Ember trailed off in a sultry manner, eager to reach the point where they’d fuck. It was obvious why Mag was here and she definitely found her quite attractive… those lean legs, the cute little butt and the sizable bosom… she did jerk off to her tits on a few occasions. 

“Hmm… we tried ignoring her… at first… Nyx even suggested that we tell you… but I stopped her from doing that… you were busy anyway...” She continued as her fingers worked tirelessly on her drooling cunt, something Ember noticed, the shinning liquid dripping down her inner thighs gave it away.

“You’re so considerate… Mag.” Ember made sure to spell her name in a more seductive tone. Truly, she appreciated Mag for what she did and for everything she’d done so far, she was one of her closest friends, even if she never said it to her face.

Mag’s heart skipped a beat when she heard her name, “And… And…I started thinking ab-about y-you!” She exclaimed as she placed her hands behind her back, exposing her wet pussy to Ember, no longer afraid of the consequences, but rather ready to offer herself to her beloved.

Ember was taken aback a little by her gesture, but played along nonetheless. She scanned her red-lighted pussy, seeing it for the first time. It was just as cute and oddly sensual as the rest of her. She could no longer hold back her arousal as the technocythe around her crotch peeled back and allowed her semi-erect dong and sizable gonads to hang loose.

Mag felt her pussy tingle and her heart beat even faster after seeing Ember’s package spill out right in front of her. She felt more aroused than she had ever felt in her life, she was happier than ever before. She could hardly believe that her body could actually arouse Ember, that it could actually make her want her.

After an awkward pause that Ember just went with, Mag continued her story, “A-And when I t-thought about y-you… I-I-I… used m-my dildo t-that looks j-just like.. like.. like your big, strong c-cock!” 

Again, Ember was shocked by the revelation, she no longer cared about her lover dealing with her Heat problem, she was more worried about the fact Mag had a dildo that looked like her dick and that she masturbated while thinking about her. Of course, she was in no position to judge, and she wasn’t, but the only thing she could think of was maybe Mag was in love with her… and she didn’t want to admit that maybe she too had fallen for her…

After her outburst, Mag felt a weight taken off her shoulders. “Yeah! I fucked myself with the dildo while Valkyr was moaning from being fucked by the drahks!” She felt even more invigorated to go on when she saw Ember’s dick visibly getting stiffer and more swollen, clearly thanks to the things she was saying.

“And I did it because...” She paused for a moment to spread her legs a bit more to give her a better view of her pussy. “Because I love you!” When she finally got that weight of her chest, it was immediately replaced by pure joy when she saw Ember reach full mast after saying that, it even twitched a little when it did so.

Ember was stunned, her heart was pounding in her chest. It was true, Mag was in love with her and she too fancied the petite little girl. Worst of all, she go fully erect after hearing that. There was no way to deny it any longer, she was in love with two others, and one of them was right in front of her, ready to show her just how much she loved her.

After processing everything for a short bit, Ember knew that right now she had to take cared of the problem at hand and sort the other bigger problem sometime later. She closed the distance with her and pressed her member along her abdomen as she wrapped her arms around her, one hand on her upper back and the other on her lower back. She pressed the lower part of her helmet against where Mag’s ear would be and whispered:

“Show me how much you love… On the bed.” She then let go of Mag, but before she made her way to the bed, she pressed the index finger from her right hand where Mag’s mouth would be located and then continued.

“And tell me the rest of the story. I want to know. Every. Single. Detail.” The final three words echoed in Mag’s ears, an intense lust and a wicked idea forming inside her head. Awkwardly trying to walk in seductive way, she made her way to Ember’s bed, giving her a perfect view of her modest behind, her handful of cheeks properly defined now. 

Ember could only feel amused at her attempts to sway her hips, still, she couldn’t quite remove her eyes from her posterior, there was just something about it that turned her on… that and the idea of impregnating her to enlarge her frame. The thought alone was enough to make her balls tingle.

Finally reaching the bed, Mag looked over her left shoulder, perking her ass at bit before turning around and sitting on the front edge of the bed. Careful to conceal her honey pot, she slowly crawled backwards on the bed until her feet were where only a little way from the edge, knees held high and hiding Ember’s form from her point of view, before spreading her legs sideways, revealing her waiting lips to Ember.

If Ember had a mouth she’d be grinning now, Mag’s effort to be as seductive as possible where definitely working, even if she wasn’t very experienced in this domain. They definitely made her forget about the situation she was in and they also helped her focus on how she felt about Mag.

Confidently making her way to the bed, Ember drank in the sight, Mag luscious legs seemingly shinning in the dim lighting of her chambers, she found her more attractive than ever before, best yet, she was presenting herself to her.

“So-” Ember tried to speak once she reached the edge of the bed, but she was cut short by Mag swiftly her toes around her shaft. She didn’t expect Mag to be so direct, she had always been shy, but now she was seeing a part of her that she had never seen and she was loving it do death.  
Mag gripped the base of her lover’s shaft with her right foot, careful not to harm her, and wrapped her left foot around her shaft, close to the base of her cock’s head. Mag had never felt like this before, her heart was pounding and she felt her entire body tingle with excitement. Carefully, she started moving her left foot down along her shaft, gently pulling back her foreskin and exposing her smooth head. She heard Ember softly groan with satisfaction.

Encouraged by Ember’s positive reaction, she slowly moved her foot back up her shaft, her foreskin following behind her, stopping just shy of her head. Ember nodded her head at her, telling her that is was alright, before putting her arms on her hips.

“So, don’t want to share what you did last week?” Ember’s jovial voice filled the room again, reminding Mag that she had to continue her story. Looking up to Ember’s face and then back to her cock, Mag started trailing her foot up and down her shaft, settling in to a fine rhythm.

“While Valkyr was moaning and getting fucked by the drahks, I placed my dildo on the floor and rode just like I’d ride you.” Mag confessed without a tinge of guilt or shyness in her voice, continuing her ministrations. She felt Ember’s cock throb when she finished her sentence, clearly telling her that she’d like that. Her heart swelled at the revelation.

“I went up and then on it, thinking about you, it was so big, just like your cock.” She now curled her toes as she went down her shaft, the act elicited another groan of satisfaction from Ember, telling her to continue. Ember enjoyed the feeling of her strangely soft feet around her cock, she never thought about something like this, but she wasn’t complaining. Her feet had a tight grip around her shaft, enough to touch every pleasure receptor along the way. She never thought Mag could be this kinky, she was always so quite and now here she was, jacking her off with her feet.

“When Valkyr started moaning loader, I moaned loader too, and I move my hips left and right when I reached the bottom.” She emphasized the motion by emulating it with her right foot. The motion made Ember’s pole throb a little, clearly enjoying it. After that, Mag used her right foot to trail her shaft as well, her two feet meeting at the middle of her 8 inch shaft.

“All week I could only think about you Ember. I’ve been in love with from even before I joined the clan.” The moved her feet faster, eyes glued to Ember’s dong. “I know about you and Valkyr, but maybe we ca-” She was cut off by Ember grabbing her ankles. Carefully, Ember guided her feet up her shaft until it was clear of them, after that, she gently guided them apart, then moved them down towards the bed, giving her clear access to Mag’s nether region and a perfect view of her beautiful thighs.

She got on the bed with her knees, not letting go of her ankles, then pressed her thighs against the underside of Mag’s legs, her cock resting just above her waiting pussy. She let go of her ankles, Mag instinctively placed her legs around Ember’s hips. Lovingly, Ember leaned over her and placed her hands next to Mag’s sizable bosom, between her arms, and whispered to her:

“I feel the same way.” Mag couldn’t believe what she was hearing, not even in her wildest dreams could she imagine something like this. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding and she felt like jumping, but before she could respond, Ember aligned her tip with her entrance, touching it gently, before whispering again:

“Don’t worry about Valkyr, let’s just be together.” The only response Mag could come up with was a resounding YES which made Ember chuckle and her heart flutter at the same time.

With her response clear and her dick in position, Ember took her hand away and placed it back in its previous spot before pressing into her waiting maw. Her pussy put up some resistance, but after a few heartfelt moments, Ember’s tip pushed inside her, spreading her walls gently as they in turn helped push her foreskin back. They stood like this for a moment that felt almost like an eternity until finally Ember started pushing again, sinking more and more of herself inside Mag’s body, feeling her wet walls exposing her tip and laying thousands of wet kisses on her shaft. She stopped once her tip touched her cervix and gave her a moment to breathe.

After a few heavy breaths, Mag looked Ember straight in the eyes and clamped her legs around her waist as if to say she was ready for more. Taking her lover’s hint, Ember started pulling back until her tip was ready to spill out, then she pushed back in, ending with a loud slap.

She stopped again, seeing that her cock was making a visible bulge in her crotch area, but Mag impatiently wiggled her waist around, frustrated that she was wasting time. Chuckling once more, Ember pulled back again before thrusting inside her before resuming the motion again. Mag let out a satisfied moan now that her lover was getting into it.

Soon enough, Ember entered a rhythm and the room was filled with the sound of Mag’s moaning and the slapping noise of their thighs coming into contact. Ember was surprised that Mag’s pussy wasn’t very tight, but that was probably due to the dildo she said she had, still, it was quite the experience for her, it was the first time she was having sex with Mag. She felt wonderful around her, somehow her pussy knew exactly how to milk her cock, every time she reached her cervix, her pussy would clamp down on her shaft before letting go when she wanted to pull back. 

She didn’t know if it was all in her head or not, but what was certain that Mag’s soft moans, the way her heavy breasts bounced gently every time she thrusted inside her, all of it made for an extremely surreal and erotic display. 

It wasn’t any different for Mag either, just a few minutes ago she struggled to push past her shyness, she was ready to give up even, and now, not only was Ember in bed with her, but she also felt the same way about her. If this was a dream, then she hoped it would never end.

Mag moaned every once in while when Ember reached her core and bulged her abdomen, the size wasn’t anything new, it’s what her little toy was for anyway, what made it feel even better was the warmth and the way it throbbed, that was something no fake replica could ever reproduce. She felt her walls being spread apart to made room for her shaft, she felt how her heavy orbs gently smacked into her buttocks when she reached cervix. The sensations were driving her crazy, yet she couldn’t get enough.

Thrust after thrust, the two shared their passion for one another, soon Ember wrapped her hands around Mag’s body, lifting it gently and began tracing her back as she continued their lovemaking. Mag simply buried her head in Ember’s neck, holding onto her shoulders, and reveled in the pleasure.

“Ember… I love you...” Was all Mag could say between moans and the sound of slapping flesh. She clung to Ember like a drowning man to a rock, her entire body was alight with the pleasure she was feeling and her heart fluttered every time she thrusted inside her. “I love you too...” Ember emphasized her words with deeper, harder thrusts that made Mag’s entire body shudder, before resuming her previous pace.

As time passed, their passion grew stronger, Mag still couldn’t believe that all of this was real, she couldn’t believe Ember was making love with her, she still gasped every time her tip planted a kiss on her cervix when their hips came into contact. The way it teased her drove her mad, she wanted nothing more than for Ember to claim every part of her being and fertilize her ripe egg.

After a few more minutes of passionate sex, Mag’s body tensed up and she tightened her grip on her lover, she reached her peak. Ember stopped thrusting when she felt Mag press more of her body against her, she knew the poor girl was having an orgasm. She felt her pussy contracting around her shaft as she rode out her first of many releases, all the while Mag whimpered and moaned into her lover’s neck.

Ember thoroughly enjoyed the way her pussy was squeezing and massaging her shaft, oh how she wanted to fuck her properly and give her a little “gift”, but she didn’t know if that’s what she wanted and as such she couldn’t force the issue. As Mag was still wearing out her orgasm, Ember decided to cop a feel of her breasts. She moved her left hand to Mag’s left breast and started fondling it. It was soft and rubbery, just as she’d expect it.

Once Mag’s orgasm died down, Ember lowered Mag onto the bed and put her left hand next to her and looked at Mag’s panting form. Her chest rose up considerably every time she drew in a breath, her breasts slightly giggling every time she exhaled.

Ember chuckled before breaking the silence, “Did you enjoy it, love?” She felt Mag’s pussy tug at her cock after saying that which she found so amusing and arousing at the same time. As far as Ember was concerned, only Mag could be both adorable and sexy, and she wanted nothing more than to ravage her.

When Mag’s breathing started to be more even, she managed to give Ember a response, “Oh yeah… but I… want more…” That was Ember needed to hear, however she still didn’t want to go too far or fast with her, she was dear to her and she had never seen Mag do anything like this before.  
To mix things up and to be in spirit with the idea, Ember straightened her form and held onto the upper part of Mag’s calves as she pulled out of her, revealing her messy cock, coated with Mag’s juices. The act made her lover whimper a bit, dissatisfied with her newfound emptiness, but before she could protest any further, Ember got off the bed and brought her legs together before guiding them to her left side and planting them gently on the bed. She took a moment to savor the sights – Mag’s luscious legs neatly sandwiched one over the other, her pert butt enticing her to action, and her puffy lips, peeking between her legs.

She then crawled back onto the bed, positioning herself behind Mag, and placed her left leg over Mag’s own legs to properly align her shaft with Mag’s lips. Next, she help position Mag’s upper body against her chest and wrapped her hands from under Mag’s armpits, grabbing one of her bountiful breasts with each hand. Mag cooed at Ember before placing her own hands over Ember’s, who then rested her chin on Mag’s shoulder before burying her length inside her once more.

The position Mag was in helped make her pussy tighter, as the weight of her leg forced her lips wrap tighter around Ember’s intruding member. She moaned softly as Ember pushed her shaft inside her, feeling much larger than before, until her modest ass came into contact with Ember’s crotch. Ember was only a little over half inside her, but the way her lover’s cunt massaged her length was all she needed, she was with somebody she loved.

Ember started pulling back, but before she could thrust back in, Mag’s voice chimed in, “Ember, can you hold back until I tell you? Y-You know what I mean...” Ember softly chuckled and drew her closer into her chest. “That will be quite hard when you have such a hot body.” She then moved her left hand to Mag’s rump before giving it a good squeeze. “Oh, Ember, you have no idea how you make me feel.”

Without saying another word, Ember pushed her length back inside her, eliciting a soft moan from her lover. She pulled back again and thrusted once more, harder than before. She repeated the motion a few more times, getting to find the best pace and force to maximize the pleasure, before settling for a rhythm.

Soon the room was filled once more with their combined moans and the sound of slapping flesh. Mag’s modest posterior giggled every time Ember’s waist smacked into it, completing her thrust. Ember’s full sack dangled back and forth as she pulled in and out of her lover’s wet hole. She massaged her breast with one hand and trailed her leg with the other, occasionally stopping to fondle and grope her ass as she continued thursting inside her. Mag could feel her own arousal trail down her leg, adding another pleasant sensation to the mix.

Their passionate lovemaking continued on for many more minutes, their breaths becoming ragged and hot. Ember decided to mix things up a bit once more. She placed her left hand between Mag’s legs and used her middle and index fingers to stimulate her clit, and every once in a while she let loose a few deeper, harder thrusts, burying more of her length in Mag’s delectable canal.

Her lover’s new assault took Mag by surprise and she responded by clamping her legs more around Ember’s hand, as if chastising her for her indecent behavior. Not one to back down, Ember doubled down her efforts, making deeper and harder thrusts, shifting her hips to be higher for a better angle and to allow her to bury more of her shaft inside her.

From this new angle, Ember could touch Mag’s cervix with the tip of her throbbing length. She could feel her tight hole occasionally milking her cock whenever her tip brushed her wall. As she continued to roughly pound her lover, Ember began switching between rubbing clit and running her hand over Mag’s abdomen, particularly when she finished her thrust to trail the outline of the bulge her thick shaft made. The naughtiness of Ember’s ministrations only made Mag’s heart flutter even more and spur her on. She was so happy to feel this wanted and this loved, the least she could do now was repay Ember for her efforts.

She pressed her body even more into Ember’s and placed her left hand on Ember’s hand, interlocking her fingers with hers as she continued to explore and tease her body, she even swayed her hips as best she could to further add to the pleasure.

The new gentle sideways motions Ember felt around her cock were enough to reward Mag as well. Without warning, she pushed even further inside her, burying more of her length and stretching her cervix to its limits, threatening to push past its defenses. Mag let out a long moan of pleasure while Ember held the position before pulling back and doing it again. Again Mag let out a load moan as she placed her left hand on Ember’s cheek as if to ask if she’s close.

Ember simply chuckled and pulled back to resume her previous pace, now trailing Mag’s luscious thigh with her left hand and massaging her breast with the other. Mag scoffed at Ember for teasing her like this before lovingly pressing her head onto Ember’s shoulder and interlocking her fingers with hers once more.

Over the next couple dozen minutes, the two continued to consummate their love, Ember alternated between short, precise and fast thrusts and deeper, longer thrusts with the occasional teasing thrust like before. Neither of them cared that their love was immoral, that Ember loved another besides Valkyr, all that mattered to them was the moment they shared now. Eventually, Ember snaked her left hand beneath Mag’s leg and lifted it, giving her more access to her needy cunt. Mag wanted to protest but she was cut short when Ember pressed the lower half of her helmet against Mag’s own lower half, as if locking her into a phantom kiss, as she continued to thrust inside her.

At some point during their lovemaking, Ember accidentally pushed harder than she should have and her tip slipped past Mag’s cervix, which made her break their phantom make-out with load moan as her pussy started milking Ember. All of this took Ember by surprise, the sudden new pleasure at the way her cervix clung just beneath her cock head and the way Mag trembled was almost too much for her. It took all her will power to hold back an orgasm as she tensed up her whole body trying to stop it.

“Damn!” She exclaimed, managing to hold back her orgasm. “W-What’s...wrong, E-Ember?!” Mag chimed in with a panicked voice through heavy breaths. “I nearly broke my promise to you… you little sexy vixen.” Ember said in a sultry voice as she smacked Mag’s posterior before pulling out of her completely. “I need a moment...” She continued as she pressed the upper side of her cock against Mag’s puffy lips before lowering her leg and posture back down.

Mag turned her head towards Ember and said “Oh Ember, you have no idea how much that means to me. Maybe we should switch… lay down on your back, will you?” Knowing where this was going, Ember complied with her lover’s request and lied down on the bed next to her. She watched as Mag turned to her left, standing on all fours as she made her way to her. Once she was next to her, she straightened her back as she stood on her knees before placing both her hands on the opposite sides of her midriff before arching her right leg past her waist, angling her lower body to be just a little behind her throbbing length, and then plopped down on her, resting her thighs on her orange pattern armor pieces and her rump between her legs.

She then used her right hand to grab Ember’s throbbing length and gently placing it against her body before pulling down on it, exposing her mushroomed head. “Think you can handle it? Looks pretty big.” Ember cooed from her position, waiting for Mag’s witty response. Mag didn’t respond however, she simply lifted herself and aligned Ember’s shaft with her entrance and slowly lowered herself down on it. Ember moaned softly at feeling her foreskin slowly being peeled back by Mag’s tight walls. Once Mag felt Ember’s tip pressing against her cervix, she pushed back up a little before forcefully crashing down, forcing the tip past the barrier and fully engulfing Ember’s length. Ember grunted when she felt her tip nestle deep inside her womb, her cock throbbing from the pleasure.

“I can handle myself, thank you very much” Mag chuckled as she placed her hands on Ember’s abdomen. “Think you can handle me?” She retorted, gyrating her hips from side to side to emphasize her point. Ember simply crossed her hands behind the back of her head and gave a dejected response, “Oh, yeah I can.”

Taking her response as a dare, Mag lifted herself, feeling her tip exit her womb, until she halfway up Ember’s shaft before crashing back down with a loud slap, her entire body shuddering with pleasure. Having her womb violated in this way awoke a primal imperative within her body, it demanded that Ember would claim her womb with her seed, her heart concurred with this imperative. 

She repeated the motion once more, her pussy convulsing slighting at having one of her fantasies be realized. She lifted herself once more, her walls desperately clinging to her shaft before crashing back down with a moan. She repeated the motion a few more times before settling for a rhythm, spurred on by primal lust and pure love.

As the pleasure filled minutes passed by, Ember watched her lover tirelessly ride her shaft, her juices flowing down her shaft and coating her full orbs in her essence. The sensation of the liquid made her balls involuntarily contract from time to time, sending shivers down her spine. She moaned every time her tip was nestled inside Mag’s vulnerable womb, strangely, Ember was unconcerned with impregnating her, rather she wanted to make this night a special one for her, whether it would play into her fetish or not.  
At some point, Mag leaned backwards and moved her hands behind her, using Ember’s thigh armor for support to lift her body. The new angle gave Ember a clear view of Mag’s red lips, wrapped around her shaft, and of the bulge her cock made. Ember couldn’t help but be fixated on it, she watched as the bulge would slowly fade away before becoming very pronounced, coinciding with her tip pushing past her cervix. She found extremely arousing, so much so that she started leaking precum, signaling that she was getting close.

Mag felt the precum starting to coat her insides and instinctively knew what it meant. She too was close to her own release, but she kept it away from Ember. Knowing that soon their love would be consummated, she started swaying her from side to side whenever she bottomed on Ember’s shaft. 

This new motion prompted Ember to grab onto Mag’s thighs, trying to hold back her impending orgasm as much as possible. Mag placed her hands on Ember’s end made shorter bounced, only enough to briefly have her tip exit her womb before welcoming it back into it’s proper home. This did nothing to help Ember at all who was holding back because she didn’t knew what Mag wanted, she had a vague idea, but she didn’t want to do anything she would regret. Mag too was holding back her own release, waiting for the moment Ember poured her love inside her.

For two more agonizing moments, the couple had the most passionate sex they’ve had all night. Ember’s frustration and lust was reaching a melting point as she grunted and shifted around, trying to hold back as much as possible. Mag took those grunts as a sign that she was almost ready to cum, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she anxiously waited for that precious moment.

After much frustration, Ember bolted forward towards the edge of the bed, sitting upright and feeling Mag instinctively wrapping her arms and legs around her. “I… can’t… hold… on… Mag!” Ember said through barred teeth, still fighting the urge. Mag buried her had in her lover’s neck and urged her to not hold back, “Then don’t! I want you, Ember! My body and heart are yours!”

Hearing Mag’s love filled confession was all Ember needed. She pressed her body into hers with her right hand, and pressed the other under Mag’s left ass cheek before lifting her up and bringing her down twice on her shaft, each time, the both of them let out louder moans. The third time she pressed her down on her shaft, she made sure her cock was as deep as it could go before finally reaching her peak.

She let out a moan of pure passion as she started cumming inside her. Her plump orbs contracted and pushed her thick seed up her shaft. She swore she felt entire bulged traveling along her shaft as her cum was making its way towards Mag’s core. 

Mag reached her own climax when she felt the first two strands of her beloved Ember’s cum spill inside her womb. She moaned into her lover’s neck as her orgasm wracked her body, her pussy was greedily milking her for every drop she had.

Strand after strand of hot cum poured inside her welcoming womb, claiming it as Ember’s. She swore she could feel her lover’s seed planting itself inside her, it made her heart flutter even more.

On Ember’s side, she felt immense pleasure from cumming after what must have been 2 hours of sex without cumming. It was the first time she had to go through something like this, but boy did she love it. What would have been a couple of loads were now one massive load that was too much for Mag’s poor pussy to handle. The excess cum started dribbling down her shaft and onto her balls, and yet she still had more to give her, oh so much more, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

After an entire minute of pure passion, the two of them finally came down from their high and collapsed onto the bed, still in each other’s arms. Ember gently trailed Mag’s back with her right hand as both of them were catching their breath.

“I love you...” Mag broke the silence with yet another confession of her love for her. Ember softly chuckled and gave her own confession, “I love you too...” before they both drifted off, unconcerned of what their love would hold in store for them.


	5. Chapter 4 - Consequences (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a question, request or just want to chat/ask me something, you can find me here:
> 
> email: cf93119@gmail.com
> 
> Discord: Sumfaggut#0499
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/SumFaggut

Three days have passed since Valkyr’s misadventure in the drahk pens, three days in which she felt shame for forcing her best friend Mag and the ice queen Nyx to listen to her moans as the drahks had their way with her, three days in which she felt guilt for having to stoop so low and to betray Ember. Usually she only had to deal with the guilt of her act and she felt a pang of longing to be dominated by the virile drahks again, but now two other members of the clan knew, or at least had an idea of how much she enjoyed these week-long escapades. 

Thankfully, Mag didn’t say anything to anybody, a testament to their friendship, and surprisingly even Nyx said nothing about it, an odd thing since she never made it a secret that she disapproved of Valkyr as a whole.

Despite such fortune, Valkyr felt the need to redeem herself, to put her mind at ease and make it up to Ember in their favorite way. It was always like this with her, she always felt the need to reaffirm her love for Ember after every week of Heat she didn’t spend with her, despite Ember insisting that it’s fine and that she had nothing to be ashamed of. 

Luck continued to smile on Valkyr as she discovered that Ember had secretly canceled all her appointed missions and that they’d have the whole week for themselves. She was delighted at the news, she longed to be with Ember again, it had been many months since they had a moment to themselves, better yet, she could put her mind at ease and have a week in which Ember could show her that her cock is better than any drahk’s, to help her get over the shame and guilt she felt.

Valkyr rode the elevator down to the lower sector of the dojo where the pen was. She wanted to tell Mag the good news and explain that this week they won’t be spending time together.  
Mag had always been a great friend to Valkyr, she always listened to Valkyr’s woes and they always spent time together whenever they could. The truth was that Mag wanted to know as much as she could about Valkyr’s relationship with Ember, they even gossiped about Ember’s sexual prowess – Valkyr would tell her about their favorite positions, the times the hid during a mission for a quickie or just random funny or impressive moments that they had been through, Mag would tell Valkyr about the times she caught Ember in the act with one of the clan members and gossip about them. 

What always took Mag by surprise was how unaffected Valkyr was to hear that her lover cheated on her like that, in fact, Valkyr confessed that it didn’t bother her at all and that she actually found it quite hot. She explained that Ember has a huge sex drive and, like all warframes of her type, she produces a lot of cum quickly, so it’s no surprise that she was so promiscuous. Valkyr even encouraged Mag to have sex with Ember, she wouldn’t mind at all, she even once suggested that they could have a threesome if she wanted.  
Mag never took her up on any of those offers… until three days ago…

Given their close friendship, it isn’t unusual for Valkyr to tell her about her week off. Stepping out of the elevator, Valkyr took a left turn in the hallway towards Mag’s room, hoping to find her inside. She was very anxious to tell her friend the good news, despite the fact that she was fine with Mag potentially spending time with her Ember, she wanted her all to herself this week. 

In her excitement, Valkyr didn’t bother knocking on Mag’s door or letting her know she was coming, she simply walked inside. As the door started opening, she caught glimpses of Mag’s rooms and could see her silhouette to her left, sitting on the bed’s side with her legs dangling below. Once the door was fully open, Valkyr wanted to call out to her friend but was cut short by what she saw. There, on the bed, Mag was looking down to her swollen belly, both hands tracing it gently. Her belly was twice as large as it normally would be, a clear indication that she was heavily pregnant.

Valkyr felt her body light up and, if she could, she’d have a wide smile on her face. This was the first time Valkyr saw Mag like this and she had a really good idea who was to blame for it, or rather thank for.

Not noticing the door open, Mag got of the bed and made her way to the lockers on the other side of her room, rubbing her belly. Once she reached the middle locker, she pressed the green circle with one hand and once the locker was open she reached out in search of her holoprojector. Before Mag could reach her holoprojecter, she felt something warm and hard press into her back and clawed hands wrap around her swollen abdomen.

“I see someone was going behind my back.” a playful voice chirped from behind her. Knowing who it was, Mag leaned against the intruder and place her hands over the clawed ones on her body. “I guess I did, sorry about that...” Mag retorted, turning her head towards her right shoulder to catch a glimpse of her friend. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Valkyr continued by resting her chin on Mag’s shoulder. “My Ember can’t help herself. If anything feminine makes even the slightest move on her, it ends up just like you.” She emphasized her words by running circles around Mag’s tummy with her right hand.

Mag couldn’t help but feel guilty over what she had done. Her pregnancy wasn’t the result of a simple romp, it was the result of her confession and she couldn’t help but feel that had betrayed her friend despite Valkyr encouraging her to seek Ember for something like this.

“So, how was it?” Mag’s thoughts were interrupted by the rather casual tone of Valkyr’s voice. While it wasn’t the first time they talked about something like this, the situation was quite different and could easily turn sour. She didn’t want to lose Ember nor did she want to lose this friendship either. It was one of the dearest things to her and losing Valkyr could mean losing Ember as well.

“Was it as thick as I told you it would be?” Mag’s unease was further accentuated, she never told Valkyr about the dildo or her fantasies. As far as Valkyr was aware, this was the first time Mag experienced Ember’s cock. Well, truth be told, it was, but Mag had practiced beforehand. Although she could confess about her fantasies and her… unhealthy habit, she didn’t want to risk anything.

“Y-Yeah! It was really big, too!” Mag tried making it sound as shy and awkward as possible, but even now she could feel the intense pleasure just thinking about it. She had to be careful, try and act like there was nothing to it, but she couldn’t quite push back the gnawing at the back of her mind that told her to just spit out the truth, it’s what real friends would do after all.

“I hope she wasn’t too rough with you.” Valkyr answered while running her right hand up and down Mag’s lower body. “She can be can get quite rough. You know, she just NEEDS to breed any girl that let’s her have her way.” Those words only helped Mag think about at how good it was and for a moment she was thinking about when they would to it again before remembering that Valkyr was there in front of her.

“N-No… it was fine. I liked it.” Mag hoped her answer was enough to sate Valkyr’s curiosity and she hoped that it would be enough to not have Valkyr ask her to describe how the encounter well, but something told her it was inevitable.

Valkyr let go of her friend and walked backwards towards the bed before sitting down on the edge. “Really? Why don’t you tell me about it?” She continued, patting the open space next to her left side. 

Mag’s heart sank for a bit, she should have known this would come up and she should have prepared a speech for it and keep the nature of her relationship with Ember a secret, at least until they both found a way to present their case to her and not ruin their relationship. Not giving into despair, Mag steeled herself and marched towards the bed, sitting down once reached it and turning towards her.

“Well” She started, “After your… problem last week, I felt really horny and...” She paused for a moment to think of way to explain everything without letting too much, but before she could continue, Valkyr chimed in “You can tell me. I really want to know! I know if my wildfire still knows her way around.” 

The nickname took Mag by surprise and completely ruined her chain of thought. It was the first time she had heard the nickname, despite their numerous discussions and meetings for one reason or another. She couldn’t help but find it endearing, even if it was a bit on the nose, but also uneasy, knowing that their relationship was still strong despite everything. 

Realizing what an opportunity this was, Mag decided to shift the topic in hopes of Valkyr forgetting about her previous question. “Wildfire? Is that what you call her?” Valkyr looked surprised for a moment, as surprised as anyone without a face and look like anyway, before answering her question.

“Indeed. I never told you about it?” Mag simply shook her head, hoping that Valkyr would continue by explaining where it came from, although she did have a good idea where the nickname came from, well, two ideas at any rate.

“I didn’t? Well, I will tell you about it some other time. Right now we have something more important to discuss.” She finished her sentence by nudging Mag with her left elbow a few times to tell her to go on.

Mag’s heart sank once again, she completely forgot what she wanted to say. Pressured to continue, she tried to bullshit her way out it, saying one thing led to another and before she knew it they were on the bed, fucking like wild animals, but eventually Mag just decided to give up and tell her the truth, she couldn’t bear the guilt any longer.

“Look, Valkyr, let me get this off my chest and let me finish. I am sure you won’t like what I have to say, but it’s best you hear it from me.” Valkyr was taken aback by Mag’s sudden serious tone. She had an idea that maybe Mag really liked it and she is just making a fuss over it, but she also knew that she wasn’t one to judge if her… habit were to come into play.

Mag began explaining she had been harboring feeling for Ember since around the time she first met Ember, much to Valkyr’s surprise who was already seeing where this was going. Then she continued by explaining that having to listen to Valkyr being used by the drahks for a whole week reignited her subdued feelings for Ember and that’s what made her go to her three days ago. Valkyr could only feel guilt over it, but it also gave her an idea, however she needing Mag to confirm her suspicion and then she would know what to do. She paid close attention to the rest of Mag’s story, not flinching when she confessed her love to Ember and that it was reciprocated, in fact, it was exactly what she hoped for, now she knew exactly what she had to do not only solve her relationship problems with Ember, but Ember’s problem as well.

“So that’s the truth, Valkyr.” Mag had long turned away from her head and slumped it down, feeling guilty over everything. She was taken aback when Valkyr grabbed her by shoulders and pulled her close in warm embrace.

“That’s perfectly fine, Mag.” Valkyr answered, pulling back to look at Mag straight in the eye. Mag was taken aback once more, she didn’t expect Valkyr to take it so well, however she still needed to tell her Ember still cared for her, as much as she always did.

“Please forgive me, Ember still loves you as much as she did the first day, she told me as much.” Valkyr simply chuckled and got of the bed, “I know she does, it’s her after all.” Again, Mag couldn’t believe what she was hearing, all she could do was ask her to confirm.

“You… do?” Valkyr simply nodded her head in response before clarifying the situation. “If I don’t know her, then who does?” Mag mentally slapped herself for asking such a dumb question, she should have known better.

As Valkyr made her way towards the exit with renewed vigor, bolstered by this new development, Mag asked her one final question. “And… what will do now?” Valkyr turned her head back over he right shoulder before giving her an answer. “Me and Ember have a whole week all to ourselves. I think about what I will do.” Mag was relieve once more to know that Valkyr was fine with it and she knew what the two would do, however she didn’t know what that will mean for her relationship with Ember until Valkyr’s voice echoed through the room once more.

“And when we are done, the three of us will be very busy, and who knows, maybe others will join us too.” And with that, Valkyr walked outside her room, the door closing behind her and leaving a confused, but hopeful Mag behind to ponder on what just happened.

Having learned the truth from her dear friend Mag, Valkyr was even more excited to meet her beloved Ember after so long. She was spurred both by her guilt over what happened last week as well as Mag’s confession which gave her an idea to not only preserve this three-way love triangle, but also solve all of their relationship problems and Ember’s libido problem.

The solution for it was so obvious that she felt like a fool for not discovering it before. Perhaps what enabled her to find this solution was the knowledge that Mag fostered the same feelings for Ember as she did, and perhaps a pang of rivalry knowing that the two would have to one up each other in the race to see who would be Ember’s favorite cock sleeve.

Such thoughts both excited and helped focus her mind as she was making her way through the industrial, Grineer like halls of the dojo, aiming for Ember’s personal quarters. Every step of the way she planned and thought out how she’d present her case, her discovery of Mag’s affection, the way she’d convince her that’s it’s perfectly fine and how they’d solve all of their problems.

When she reached Ember’s door, Valkyr didn’t bother knocking or announcing that she was coming, she simply walked through the door, knowing that her lover was expecting her. Indeed she was, however the way she stood waited for Valkyr wasn’t exactly what she expected.

Ember was standing upright at the end of the bed, arms crossed in front of her chest. She stared directly at Valkyr, clearly dissatisfied with how long it took her to come her way. Valkyr picked up on this immediately, their bond was very deep, deep enough to pick up on such subtle things. Their bond also told her that Ember had been waiting for her with the thought of a passionate romp to start out their week together. Valkyr would indeed give her just that, she too couldn’t wait to be together again after such a long time, but there was a bigger problem that needed to be addressed first.

As Valkyr made her way towards Ember, with a swaying step, Ember sighed before breaking the tense silence between the two. 

“It took you a while.” She continued by lowering her arms down to her hips, pressing her hands into them and slightly bending her elbows.  
“I hope there is a good reason for it.” She spoke once more, trying to sound as annoyed and disappointed as she could. Of course she couldn’t be mad at her, she loved her too much… besides, they needed to reaffirm their bond.

Valkyr did not respond to her lover’s words, she simply closed the distance between the and pressed her body against her, resting her hands on Ember’s shoulders, forearms pressed in her chest. Ember in turn wrapped her hands around Valkyr’s waist, which in turn prompted her to rest her head on Ember’s left shoulder. Ember responded by leaning her head against Valkyr’s as they both starred into each other’s eyes, sharing a deep moment for their reunion.

Eventually, Valkyr broke the silence to answer Ember’s question. “I had to tell Mag about our week off. You know I can’t keep secrets from her.” For a moment, Ember felt a lump in her throat, she still hadn’t figured out how she would tell Valkyr about her feelings towards Mag. She instead opted to play it cool and diffuse the situation before it even arose, unaware of Valkyr’s good news.

“So she would give us some intimacy? How thoughtful of you.” As Ember’s words rolled of her tongue, she snaked her right hand down Valkyr’s lower back to grab her right mount and gently kneaded the bountiful lump of flesh. Feeling her lover’s indecent touch caused Valkyr to purr slightly, nuzzling her head in Ember’s shoulder as she continued to play with her body.

Although Valkyr wanted to discuss something serious right now, she couldn’t ignore Ember’s ministrations. They had been away from each other for far too long, her need want for her was too much to resist. Because of this, Valkyr mentally decided to let this moment play out, but without offering Ember her womb, not yet anyway. She had to deny her access for now, to assert her place in this soon-to-be menage a trois. 

Soon enough, Ember’s greedy hands were all over Valkyr’s voluptuous body, her right hand continued to knead and trail her plump cheek, occasionally gently slapping it, while her left hand trailed her back and her neck. Valkyr in turn trailed Ember’s side and back with her right hand, making sure to give a firm squeeze of Ember’s own impressive rump, while her left hand played with Ember’s left breast before trailing down her abdomen to her crotch, where she gave it a few strong tugs before trailing back up her tight body.

It did not take long for the two to enter a steady rhythm of exploring each other’s bodies, their breaths were now warm from their arousal and they could feel it on each other’s faces as they moaned softly. Gradually the technocyte covering their bodies began to respond to their arousal, becoming softer, more tightly wrapped around their curvy forms. As their hands danced on each other’s bodies, they could feel their breasts becoming softer and malleable, their rumps became jiggly and the cleft between their cheeks started to become more pronounced.

They both gasped with lust in their voices once Ember’s cock was freed from its prison and gently smacked Valkyr crotch. Without another word, Valkyr’s arms trailed their way to her lover’s package, she swiftly wrapped her left hand around its massive size, while fondling her plump orbs with the other. Ember let out a groan of satisfaction as she felt a jolt of pleasure surge through her body at her beloved’s touch. She thanked her by focusing more on her own exposed genitalia. She trailed the cleft between her large cheeks with her right hand, making sure to tease her anal ring every time her fingers danced past it, and continued to knead, massage and squeeze her ass with the other hand.

Valkyr pumped her lover’s massive shaft with her hand, she turned her gaze to see it in all its glory, the fire within her burning brighter at the sight. She made sure that every time her hand peeled her lover’s foreskin back it would push past the head, fully exposing it to the cool air of the room, before forcing it back over and gently squeezing it. Every time she helped her cock head out of it’s meaty prison, Ember’s shaft twitched with pleasure, which was mirrored by Valkyr’s own pussy tingling with excitement. 

“Mmm, it’s bigger than I remember...” Valkyr’s words trailed off and broke the monotony of their moans. Ember simply chuckled in response and place her right hand under Valkyr’s chin “It needs to be big for someone like you...” Ember emphasized her words by squeezing Valkyr’s ass and closing the distance between their phantom mouths and placed her right hand to the back of her head. Valkyr responded by wrapping her hands around Ember’s shoulders and moving forward to wrap her lover’s length between her thighs. 

Feeling her lover’s wetness on her cock, Ember instinctively thrust back and forward, eager to spread the feeling along her length and please her lover as well. The pleasure her thighs were eliciting was electric, Ember had fucked, and probably will fuck, many partners, but none could ever be like Valkyr, not even Mag. Her body made her feel a lust and desire no other body could, whether it was because she played a role in creating such a perfect body she did not know, all she knew was it drove her mad and she could not think of losing her.

As time flowed, all Ember could focus on was fucking those thighs, she had forgotten her need to fuck her in any other way, all she could think of was indulging herself in them and as she steadily neared her release, Valkyr broke their phantom make-out “Ember… I need you… but not like usual…”.

Ember stopped her frantic rutting at the words, questioning what that meant. 

“Do you still have it?” Valkyr asked as she made her way towards the locker inside Ember’s room, enticing Ember with her shapely rear. 

“What do you mean?” Ember asked, still entranced with her lover’s ass.  
“Never mind, I found it.” Valkyr pulled out a small round container, filled with a semi-thick transparent liquid. “I can’t believe you still have it.”

Realizing what Valkyr meant by “it”, Ember simply pumped her shaft with her right hand, desperate to feel some pleasure again, before asking “Oh, that? Don’t tell me you want to try anal again. It’s been so long since we’ve been together… I don’t want to waste my cum like this...”

Valkyr felt a little guilty for it, but she had a plan and she had to stick to it. Instead, she simply walked towards Ember and wrapped her arms around her again.

“I know, my firestorm… but all this time I’ve been playing with my cute little ass thinking about you...” She continued by letting go of her lover and making her way towards the bed, beckoning Ember to come as well. Hearing her confession about masturbating this way reignited Ember’s desire. She remembered her encounter with the Nyx a few months back and remembered liking the hay her ass felt around her cock. Although she wanted nothing more than to stuff Valkyr’s womb full of her cum, she couldn’t help but admit that it was an enticing proposition. Spurred on by her newfound desire, Ember made her way towards her lover.

Once Ember reached bed, Valkyr crawled on all fours towards the edge of the bed where Ember was and pressed the button in the middle of the canister to reveal a sliding horizontal slit with multiple tubes on it. “Besides… it’s good for couples to try out new things!” Valkyr continued as she poured some of the the liquid over Ember’s shaft, using her right hand to smear it all over her cock with stroking motions.

Ember shivered with pleasure as she felt the cool liquid coat her shaft. She moaned softly at her lover’s ministrations and watched as she swayed her ass from to side, enticing her even more. Unable to resist, Ember trailed her shaft as well with her right hand to clump some of the liquid and then bent over Valkyr, steadying her ass with her left hand and proceeded to massage and insert her middle and ring finger inside her ring.

Valkyr was a little surprised to see Ember so eager, she never was much of a fan of anal, but then again, they haven’t been together in a very long time. The two continued to prepare each other for their session until Ember stopped finger her and straightened herself. Without another word, Valkyr let go of her lover’s cock and turned around on the bed, using her forearms to push her upper body up. She peaked over her left shoulder and shook her ass at Ember to let her know she’s ready.

Ember looked at her lover’s shapely ass and inviting pussy, oh how she wanted to fuck that sweet orange glowing cunt, but Valkyr wanted something else and she had to comply, at least until she found a way to tell her about Mag.

Taking her lubed cock in her right hand, Ember grabbed Valkyr’s ass with her left hand and aligned herself with her tight pucker. She made a few mock thrusts, teasing her before properly placing her tip at her entrance. She let go of her cock and grasped her hips before pushing forward. There was a moment of tension between the two as Ember continued to push inside her until, finally, her tip managed to push past her rebellious ring.

They both groaned with satisfaction as Ember continued to sink inside her welcoming canal. Inch by inch, her meaty shaft sunk inside her greedy hole as it tightened and squeezed around the intruding member. She stopped pushing forward when her full orbs slapped gently against her lover’s wet pussy.

As they took a moment to adjust to their new pleasurable situation, Ember trailed her gaze down over Valkyr’s back until she reached her ass, she drank in the sight of her large cheeks neatly folding to cover what little of her cock wasn’t inside her. She wondered if Mag could ever have an ass like this if she impregnated her enough, the thought made her balls tingle a little, but she mentally slapped herself for thinking about something like that when she was doing this. She instead opted to focus on fucking the perfect ass in front of her and deal with the thought some other time.

She slowly pulled out, amazed at the way her ass clung to her shaft as she did so. When only her tip was still inside her, she pushed back inside, hard. She let out a load groan of pleasure when she felt her foreskin pulled back by her warm walls. She crashed her hips strong enough against Valkyr’s ass that it let out a loud slapping noise, even her plumb orbs slammed against her wet pussy.

After repeating the process a few more times, Ember settled for a steady rhythm as Valkyr was overwhelmed by the sensations enough so that she simply buried her head in the sheets bellow. Soon enough, the room was filled with their moans and the sound of flesh coming into contact. With every thrust, Valkyr’s bountiful cheeks giggle from the impact of her lover’s fierce rutting. With every thrust, Ember’s full orbs swung back and forth and collided pleasurably with Valkyr’s glowing pot bellow.

They both reveled in the sensations they felt. Valkyr was overwhelmed by the fierceness with which Ember made love to her, her heart fluttered and he body warmed up at finally being with her beloved once her. No one could ever match her, no drahk, no warframe, nothing, only Ember could make her feel this way and this love only helped enhance the pleasure she felt. Every time she pulled back, she felt an emptiness that was soon filled as all her pleasure receptors fired at once and her body was set alight with it. Every time her cum filled orbs smacked against her aching pussy, it tingled and sent shivers down her spine, knowing that soon they would release their creamy load. 

Ember felt much the same. Although her time with Mag was one of the most pleasurable times she had ever had, it paled in comparisons to this. The way Valkyr’s tight, warm hole clung to her thick, long member, the way it squeezed and massaged her length every time she stopped for even a fraction of a second, the way her flawless ass giggled every time her hips made contact with them, nothing could ever top this. It wasn’t just the way her body responded to her ruthless assault, it was also her moans and the way she whimpered the way only a lover ever would. For her, Valkyr’s cries were not only cries of passion, they were also confessions of her love for both her cock and herself. In Ember’s mind, this was the closest one could ever be to perfection and she could experience this anytime she wanted.

As they continued to indulge in each other’s bodies, Valkyr was starting to feel the strain of such passionate sex. Her entire body tingled and shuddered with pleasure every so often Ember finished one of her lust filled thrusts. The first thing to give in were her legs, but she instead pushed them apart, making sure their new, more relaxing position would only help enhance the pleasure they both felt.

Ember was caught by surprise midway through a thrust. She did not expect the sudden increase in tightness nor the shift in elevation. However, she swiftly adapted to the new position, spreading her own legs further apart and leaning slightly over her. She pushed back in preparation for another one the thrusts that have been driving Valkyr mad over the past few intense minutes, but then she decided to switch up her game as well. Instead of a quick thrust like before, she instead slammed her hips with more force, pushing more of her length inside her and even forcing her lover down onto the bed.

Valkyr yelped in pleasure at Ember’s new technique, but before she could say or do anything, Ember greeted her with another powerful thrust, and then another and another until for next few minutes. All she could do under this assault was to throw her head back and moan like a bitch in heat, much to Ember’s pleasure.

Once Ember’s assault died down, Valkyr lowered her head down, now adjusting to the previous pace that set out for her. Not wanting to let go of the pleasure she felt before, she urged her aching, pleasure riddled body to bob back and forth in time with Ember’s thrusts. When she pulled back, she’d push forward, when she pushed inside, she’d bush back into the thrust. 

In this way, Valkyr retained the pleasure from Ember’s more powerful thrusts while allowing her tight hole to swallow and spit the thick 8 inch member over and over again without slowing down. Ember thoroughly enjoyed her lover’s efforts and as a reward she started groping and kneading her ass as he continued to thrust inside her.

As the minutes passed by, the room resonated with a symphony of moans and loud slaps, the two lovers continuing their long awaited lovemaking. The pitch of the symphony changed when Ember released powerful thrusts once more, eager to bury as much of her cock inside as she could, precum starting to smear her lover’s canal, signaling that her inevitable release was approaching.

“I-ah, I see… you’re love… loving this...” was all Valkyr managed to mutter through moans and gasps, trying to reach her lover’s ears as she peaked over her left shoulder again. Ember’s response was to slow down her thrusts even more, but maintain their power.

“I was a fool to pass up on this...” She punctuated her words with a strong thrust inside her. 

“But nothing can compare with the real prize.” She continued thrusting at a steady pace.

“M-My… womb? My.. pussy?” Valkyr weakly asked her lover, unable to handle the pleasure her body was feeling.

Ember’s response was to simply stop her thrusting once she buried her length inside her, lean over Valkyr’s body and gently lift her up until her back was pressing against her modest chest. Valkyr was confused by the gesture and tried turning to her lover, but she stopped when Ember gave her answer.

“You.” 

Valkyr’s heart skipped a beat and fluttered at the response, her entire body tingled more intensely than any stimulus could ever hope to achieve. Her response not only helped confirm that she still loved her, but it also reassured her that her plan was the right thing to do.

Without saying another word, Ember resumed thrusting, more gently than before, trying to hold back her lust to make this moment count. Valkyr, however broke free of her grasp, crashing back down on the bed and demanded that she prove her love for her by fucking her ass properly.

Ember chuckled at Valkyr’s decision. She loved the way she always tried to play it cool and be in command, but deep down she was a softie when in came to relationships. Relieved that she didn’t have to hold back her lust, Ember complied with her lover’s demand and proceeded thrust hard and fast.

Again, the room was filled with an orgy of moans, groans, slapping noises and the two lovers calling out their names. As the minutes passed, Ember coated every inch of her lover’s canal with her precum, the telltale sign that she was getting close to her release. Valkyr knew this so well and doubled down on her efforts, gyrating her hips in tune with Ember’s trusts.

The motions Valkyr made were enough to push Ember past the edge in but a few short, agonizing minutes as her thrusts became shorter and mode frequent. Valkyr’s body trembled with anticipation of her lover’s release, she knew her well enough to know when the time would come.

After a few more minutes of this pleasurable torture, Ember finally gave in as she collapsed over Valkyr’s body, still thrusting inside her. She felt her balls contract, pushing her thick, creamy load up her shaft with every contraction. It felt like an eternity had passed before her first load finally reached her tip. When she erupted inside her canal, a deluge of pleasure overwhelmed Ember’s body as she shot back up and began performing deep thrusts in tandem with her balls’ contractions.

Feeling her lover’s release was enough to send Valkyr over the edge as well. Her body ceased up as her own orgasm fried her pleasure receptors. Her anal and vaginal muscles contracted involuntarily from the pleasure she felt. Her ass squeezed and tugged at Ember’s thick shaft as it continued to plunder her insides even as it started filling her up.

Once Ember felt she shot enough cum down her ass, she pulled out, a few strands of cum firing right as she pulled out and landed on Valkyr’s lower back. She pulled her ass cheeks apart and planted her cock between them before thrusting again, still riding her orgasm.

As Ember continued to wear out her release, she dropped strand after strand of creamy cum on Valkyr’s back and between her ass cheeks, the resulting stickiness and wetness only helped enhance her pleasure even more.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, both their orgasms finally died off. Valkyr was covered and filled with her lover’s cum while Ember’s crotch and cock were a sticky mess of precum, lube and her own orange tinted cum. But Ember was not done, she was still hard and ready for more.

Guiding her still throbbing length to Valkyr’s trembling pussy, Ember was poised to finally indulge herself in her lover’s sweet honey, but she was cut short by Valkyr moving to side and using her elbows for support when she felt her tip brush against her nether lips.

“Mmm, not yet, love… As much as I want you to pour that creamy cum inside me...” Valkyr paused, almost giving in to her lust right then and there before mustering all her willpower to continue, “I want to tell you something… in our Orbiter.” She continued by getting off the bed and made her way to Ember’s side, cupping her cheek with her right hand. “It will be worth the wait. I promise.”

Ember was slightly annoyed by her suggestion, but the thought of having her all to herself without anybody potentially interrupting them was indeed an exciting prospect, besides, it was also nostalgic since that was the place where they usually fucked like wild animals in heat.  
After considering Valkyr’s proposition, Ember pinched her lover’s ass and nodded. She watched as Valkyr made her way out of the room, admiring her handiwork and her perfect figure. 

Their Orbiter was painted and decorated in much the same style as their dojo, green military exterior with rough, industrial interior, more at home in a typical Grineer galleon than in a Tenno’s ship.

The two lovers were in the recreation room of the Orbiter. Where normally a display of the user’s current load out would be, a large Grineer console lay instead, it’s purpose was much the same as the one in Ember’s room, the display case in the middle of the room held a small collection of Grineer small arms, a Viper and a Kraken to be more precise, and some random Grineer armor pieces were scattered. Just bellow the display case was a 3 person couch with gray coverings and light brown metal outlines and in front of it was an empty round, steel table.

The couple were indulging in foreplay on the couch. Ember sat down on it with her legs spread while Valkyr was on top of her, gyrating her hips at a slow pace, massaging the thick gray shaft between her plump ass cheeks.

“So. What did you want to tell me, love?” Ember leaned back, stretching her right arm on the upper part of the couch’s backrest while using her left hand to trace Valkyr’s hips and upper thigh, and broke the passionate silence between the two, eager to know what Valkyr wanted to tell her.

Valkyr paused her motions to answer her lover’s question.

“Well… I know about you and Mag.”

Ember froze at the response. She wasn’t expecting this at all. She always planned to tell her about it and explain everything, hopefully even convince her to go along with it as crazy as it might sound. Now her mind was racing to come up with an explanation.

“She told me everything.” Valkyr continued. “How she pined for you for such a long time. How she tried to repress it. What finally pushed her to come to you. How you fucked her tight little pussy with your big, fat cock.” She emphasized her description of Ember’s fine member by switching from sitting atop her with her knees on the couch, to using her feet instead, spreading her legs in her lover’s lap and allowing her still hard cock to spring between them before leaning back slightly, using her lover’s knees for support, and slowly trailing her shaft up and down with her wet snatch. 

“Everything.”

Ember couldn’t believe what she was hearing and seeing. The fact that Valkyr knew about them so soon was disastrous and yet here she was, still teasing her like they were just about to go on another romp. And to make it worse, she felt vulnerable and not in control. She hated that and it made her blood boil.

“But it’s fine, Ember.”

This took Ember by surprise. She sprung forward and grabbed Valkyr by her arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

“You… You approve? I still love you an-” Ember was cut short by Valkyr placing a finger on her mouth. Now she felt even more vulnerable and yet her mind and body could only think of the prospect of having both Valkyr and Mag for herself… and giving Valkyr a rough fucking for making her feel so vulnerable. 

“I know you still love me. But I also know about your libido and… in all honesty… I just love the thought of you fucking and impregnating my best friend… and anyone else you see fit.”

“You do?” Ember was dumbstruck at the whole situation while her cock and body simply responded by being even more excited by all of this.

“Of course. We have not been the most fateful to each other… You know about the drahks...”

Ember simply stood in silence, unsure of how to respond.

“But I have an idea how to solve our problem… including your libido problem.”

Ember let go of Valkyr’s arms and leaned back in the couch, resting on hands on Valkyr’s hips, still shocked by the situation and with an equally wounded ego and pride.

“I’m sure you can’t wait to hear it, so here is how it goes” Valkyr leaned towards Ember using her enhanced flexibility and relying solely on her powerful legs to maintain her balance over her lover as she stroked her shaft.

“First off, no more field missions. Just desk jobs.”

Ember considered the idea, but it still didn’t tell her how it would allow her to fuck all these fertile frames.

“Secondly, every week you will assign an assistant in alphabetic order.”

Now Ember started to understand what she had in mind. She had considered it in the past, but she dismissed it because she tried to be honorable and maybe even show off to the others. Having just desk jobs with the occasional fucking wasn’t as appealing as doing mission, blowing things up and then getting some ass here and there at all. But given that now she had 2 women to please, it probably is her best choice.

“And thirdly, whenever me or Mag come up in the list, you assign both of us.” Valkyr continued by slowing her pumps and gripping her shaft tighter. “Just think of all the things the three of us could do...” 

Ember could feel her shaft get harder and throb at the prospect, a whole week with one of the sexy girls in her clan and a whole week with Valkyr and Mag at her side. Truly, it was perfect for her carnal needs, but the fact that SHE didn’t come up with a solution and the fact that SHE wasn’t the one to tell Valkyr about the whole situation… it all hurt her ego and pride and she couldn’t just ignore it, not even when Valkyr’s waiting pussy was rubbing all over her cock. She had to find a way to reassert her dominance, now or some other time.

“I see your little friend likes my idea.” Valkyr interrupted Ember’s chain of thought.

“Yeah… I like the idea.” Ember finally gave her response. “It’s perfect. I have you and your fat ass” She emphasized her description but groping and tugging both of her plump ass cheeks which made Valkyr chuckle softly. “your best friend to fuck” She moved her hands to Valkyr’s breasts and massaged them, clearly trying to visual tell her what assets Mag had over her. “any ass I want.”

Valkyr felt rather happy and excited that Ember was on the same page as her. She was already thinking of all the sex they would have, all the wombs she would impregnate and all the time she will spend with her beloved Ember. The thoughts alone made her pussy tingle and her hands double down on her efforts to please Ember. Now that everything was settled, she really wanted that classic Ember treatment.

Eager to finally get what they both wanted, Valkyr let go of Ember’s cock and leaned back, pressing her hands on Ember’s knees for support as she carefully aligned her glowing snatch with Ember’s tip. 

However, Ember had something else in mind. She instead used her right hand to align her tip with Valkyr’s other opening and used her left hand to push her down. Valkyr resisted this motion, unsure of her lover’s motivation.

“Oh, are you sure?” Valkyr asked her while gently lifting her body slightly above her tip and then pressing her opening on it to tease her.

Ember simply nodded her head and used her hand to brush her tip on her opening before holding straight.

“Is that a new fetish we just discovered?” Valkyr responded in a sultry voice, quite intrigued by the fact her beloved was doing something so unlike her. “I hope you loosened me enough for today. Otherwise this might be awkward.” She continued in a playful voice.

Eager to get fucked by her lover’s cock, Valkyr complied and pushed against Ember’s hard cock. To both their surprise, Ember tip pushed past her anal rather easily. Feeling her lover inside her, Valkyr let out a long sigh of pleasure as she continued to lower herself, feeling the 8 inch pole spreading her rubbery canal inch by inch.

Ember tried to contain her moan as her cock made its way inside her ass. She shuddered with pleasure, feeling her foreskin pushed over her cock head and exposed to Valkyr’s rubbery… wet canal? She questioned where the wetness came from. Was it sweat? No, that didn’t make sense, Warframe’s can’t sweat. The only other possibility was lube or leftover cum from their previous romp.

Eager to know where the wetness came from, Ember waited until Valkyr stopped, enjoying the way her ass fought back against her cock making its way inside. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Valkyr stopped, just 2 inches shy of swallowing her entire cock. Ember mentally chuckled at this, impressed with how well she loosened her ass after just one session, she couldn’t wait to properly mold her ass around her cock, it was the perfect way to reassert her dominance in the relationship. But first, she had to sate her curiosity. 

“You’re quite wet down there. Were you hoping I’d fuck your ass again?” Ember asked, slapping both of her plump ass cheeks.

Valkyr let out a surprised moan when Ember slapped her before giving her answer.

“Mmm, well I did want you to fuck my ass again… and I didn’t clean myself all that well...”

Ember felt her cock getting harder and her balls tingling when she heard how naughty her lover can be. As punishment, she gripped her hips with both hands and forced her down on her cock, trying to fully hilt herself. She tried for a while before giving up, her ass was not sufficiently loose to go as deep as she wanted. Not discouraged, but rather with a goal in mind, Ember commanded Valkyr to work her fat ass and start loosening herself with her cock before nonchalantly crossing her hands behind her head and waiting for the show to start.

Valkyr obeyed her command and straightened her form, resting her hands on her knees before slowly lifting herself up. She felt Ember’s cock slowly leaving her orifice as she used her powerful legs to push herself up. She could feel how her muscles were gripping the thick pole and how it throbbed inside her. Once she felt only the tip inside her, she crashed down hard on it, swiftly impaling herself on the waiting cock, shuddering when the cock reached its previous position again.

She cooed to Ember, gently wiggling her lower body in a teasing way. Ember simply placed her left hand over her mouth in a yawning motion before placing it back in its spot. Valkyr took her challenged and resumed the motion again. 

Once again, Valkyr felt her canal spread apart by Ember’s cock, but this time she repeated the motion straight away. Then again, and again before finally settling into a steady rhythm. She started moaning as inch after inch of thick, gray cock entered and exited her hole. She was eager to loosen herself up and stuff as much of the delicious cock inside her and please her lover. 

Every time she bounced herself in Ember’s lap, Valkyr’s modest chest followed the motion closely. She could feel them gently slapping against her body as she continued to work herself on the fuck pole bellow. Her plump ass giggled every time she bottomed on Ember’s lap, releasing a slapping noise as they collided with Ember’s thigh armor. She regretted that Ember couldn’t see them bounce around for her, but that thought only spurred her on to loosen her hole so Ember could fuck her properly.

As Valkyr continued to ride her, Ember focused intensely on the way her ass swallowed her length, threatening to engulf all of it, but stopping just 2 inches shy of reaching her crotch. She loved the way her muscles fought back against her intruding member and how her walls helped peel back her foreskin, exposing her tip to the rubbery, cum-stained tunnel. A moan escaped her lips every so often her tip was fully exposed to her canal, it reminded her of the countless times her tip violated the sanctity of her womb and sprayed her musky jizz inside. She couldn’t wait to fuck her ass long enough for it to be the perfect fit for her cock. 

She never considered doing it in the past, her pussy and fertile womb were simply to enticing for her. But ever since that chance encounter with the Nyx, something changed. Now the idea of fucking her ass felt just as alluring as fucking her tight pussy and painting it with her cum. Well, almost, nothing could compare to impregnating a fertile womb… but this was a close second, and she planned to make it count.

As the minutes went on, both of them could feel Valkyr’s ass slowly loosen up, to both their delight. Valkyr was so confident that she was ready to fully take her size that she started pushing down with greater force, pushing down even when it felt like her cock couldn’t go in any further. 

In her lust and admiration, Ember gripped her hips and helped her bounce on her cock. She’d drag her down whenever she plunged down on her throbbing length. After a few dozen tries, Valkyr let out a growl of frustration as she could only fit an extra half inch inside. Ember chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek, reassuring her that it’s all fine before putting it back on her hips.

Happy to see that Ember wasn’t mad at her for failing, Valkyr resumed her original pace, accepting the fact that she still needed more time to loosen up. Nevertheless, the extra length was enough to change things quite a bit.

Valkyr felt a jolt of pleasure rush through her back every once in a while she bottomed out, the extra length touching a new pleasure spot inside her canal. The biggest change was that now her muscles weren’t actively trying to push her cock out and now she involuntarily contracted and relaxed them, trying to massage the intruding member. All of these only helped enhance the pleasure they both felt.

Ember was rather pleased with her progress, in just a few short minutes of pure passion she managed to fit another half inch inside her. She couldn’t wait until her entire length could fit inside her, oh how she would make those cheeks clap for her. Still, it all had a noticeable effect on her as well. Whenever she pushed down with just a little more force, the underside of her tip would brush against her walls just a little bit more and that was enough to elicit a tingling sensation around her tip. That sensation only made her want more. Every time she felt it, she would throw her head back and push her down for a few moments while letting out a sigh of pure pleasure. Her sighs only helped spur Valkyr on. She was determine to fit all those 8 inches inside her ass, no matter what. 

As the two lovers continued their passionate lovemaking, the minutes dragged on and both their getting closer and closer to their released. With every bounce, Valkyr could feel more and more of her lover’s cock slide inside her ass. It made her heart flutter and her body tingle, knowing that soon she would be able to properly please her lover.

She continued her arduous task until she could finally fit a whole extra inch inside. When Ember could finally fit 7 inches inside her, she felt a rush of pleasure run trough her whole body as she involuntarily tried thrusting inside her a few times before settling down and waiting for the confirmation that it wasn’t a one time only deal.

Valkyr chuckled and gave her a snide comment to which Ember responded by teasingly making a few mock thrusts before allowing her to continue bouncing in her lap. Unfortunately, however, the pleasure was starting to get to her as her cock started leaking precum.

“No, no, no! You’re not all inside me! Just hold on a bit longer!” Valkyr cried as she doubled down on her efforts, bouncing faster and harder in her lap, desperate to fit that last inch inside her.  
Ember held her back with her hands until she slowed down, confused as to why she would do that.

“If you go faster, you’ll just make me cum faster. You should try gyrating your hips, babe. So we can loosen you up better.”

Valkyr nodded and did as she was told. As she lifted herself off her cock, she gyrated her hips to the right, angling her cock towards the same direction. When she dropped down on her cock, she gyrated her hips to the left, forcing her shaft to push against both sides of her canal as she bottomed down. 

She paused for a moment to see if she didn’t hurt Ember with her motions. When she typically slapped her ass as a response, Valkyr scoffed playfully before repeating the motion. She repeated the motion once, twice, a third time before entering a steady pace.

Soon enough, both of them were awash with a new wave of pleasure. Valkyr could feel the stiff length push her canal apart and creating small gaps that felt strange but pleasant at the same time. She angles that her cock were going inside her helped push pleasure buttons she didn’t know she had, she would be lying if they didn’t make her body shudder with pleasure and her unattended pussy tingle with pleasure.

Ember was much in the same boat, while Valkyr had ridden her in a similar fashion before, it was with her snatch and not with her ass. The key difference was that her ass was far more rigid than the moist and welcoming folds of her vagina. It was a completely different experience, she felt her cock rub and push against rubbery and hard walls while those same walls were squeezing and tugging at her cock more fiercely than anything she had felt before. Needless to say her suggestion had quite the opposite effect, she hopped that the motions would loosen her up faster, but combining the motions with the way her muscles reacted to her cock and mix that up with the wetness her precum was making, Ember would have a real fight on her hands to hold back.

Despite her concerns, Ember bit the bullet and allowed Valkyr to do her thing, trying to enjoy it as much as possible without going over the edge. Slowly but surely, using this new technique and Ember’s precum as lube, Valkyr could feel her ass loosen up at a steady pace.

Ember felt her lover loosen up as well and thoroughly enjoyed plundering her canal. She watched as Valkyr swallowed more and more of her cock with every bounce. She could even feel her ass brushing gently against her balls as she continued her relentless assault. She couldn’t help but find her effort endearing as her heart started beating faster and her body lust even more after her.

After a few more minutes of pure bliss, Valkyr finally managed to accommodate another half inch inside her. She was very proud and happy of her achievements as she doubled down, gyrating her hips even faster, unaware of Ember situation.

Ember was taken aback by the sudden rush of pleasure when another half inch made its way inside her lover. She knew it would radically change everything and she thought she could handle the enhanced pleasure, but that was not the case.

She could feel her entire tip tingle with pleasure every time she bottomed, her balls tingled with pleasure, eager to spew their contents. Ember tried to resist the urge to give in, she squeezed her thighs roughly in an attempt to hold.

Valkyr, on the other hand, took that as extra encouragement and now opted to hold position and grind down on her cock for a while every time her cock went as far as it could before resuming her motions. This didn’t help Ember’s case in anyway as she struggled even more to hold back.

After a few more short minutes of this torture, Ember couldn’t contain herself anymore and jutted forward, pushing down on the table in front of the couch and began furiously pounding her hole. Valkyr responded by lifting her legs up as far as she could, hoping to give her as much access to her hole as she could, before wrapping them around Ember’s body.

Ember gripped Valkyr’s leg’s for leverage and increased the pace of her furious thrusts. The room was filled with the sound of wet flesh violently slapping against each other. Her full orbs smacked against the underside of Valkyr’s ass, reminding her of the flood she was about to unleash inside her. Even the table shook under the violent lovemaking.

Valkyr was utterly helpless. All she could do was moan like a bitch in heat and call out for Ember to pound her. Her cries only helped fuel Ember’s fire, her lust reaching a melting point.

Somewhere during the the rough pounding, Ember managed to slip the last inches of her cock inside that tight, wet hole. She grunted in pure bliss at finally burying her entire length inside her. To celebrate this victory, she slowed down her thrusts, focusing on pushing as deep as she could go, but the celebration didn’t last long as Ember felt the telltale signs of her orgasm.

Knowing her orgasm was but seconds way, Ember took on a steady pace and eagerly waited for her release. After only 4 thrusts she felt her balls contracting and her cum traveling up her shaft. 

Her cum erupted from her tip while she was halfway through a thrust. She felt her ropes of cum shooting into her canal, paving the way for her future thrusts. When she pulled back for another thrust, she could feel her cum wrap around her shaft, letting her know that this ass belonged to her. From here on, every thrust helped pump more and more cum inside her as the thrusts slowed down gradually, making sure most of the cum found its way as deep inside her as possible.

Valkyr could only moan and grunt at the feeling of the hot cum painting her insides. She ran her hands all over Embers back and jerked her body up and down as she rode her own orgasm. She was happier than she had ever been, everything went exactly as she planned and she even managed to fit all of Ember’s cock inside her ass, she couldn’t think of any better way to celebrate their reunion and future love life.

After a few blissful seconds, marked by their orgasms, the two finally found peace. Valkyr’s ass was completely stuffed with Ember’s hot seed while her cock was fully nestled inside her canal. They stared into each other’s eyes as they panted and tried to regain their composure, however Ember’s cock was still rock hard and they both knew this was far from over.

Now that Valkyr’s ass was finally loosened up and properly marked as her property, Ember fully intended to make use of her latest conquest. Valkyr was all too eager to let Ember savor her conquest, knowing that a new chapter had just opened in their life.

And so it was that now Valkyr found herself on her knees, ass up and chest pressed onto the floor while her lover pounded her ass like never before. Her body shook under the powerful hammering that she was receiving, her ass sent countless pleasure waves through her body, the only protection she had from the merciless assault was her plump ass, cushioning and absorbing the impact caused by Ember’s pelvis crashing into it. All that cum that had been stuffed with provided the perfect lubricant, it was slick enough to allow Ember’s cock to effortlessly glide in and out of her well used hole, but sticky and thick enough to cause a strange, wet sensation that set her pleasure receptors on fire.

Under these conditions, Valkyr could only moan and give in to the pleasure, a guilt-free pleasure, one she could only ever experience with Ember and from now on she hoped she will never have to experience any other kind of pleasure.

Ember, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. Not only did she discover a new kind of pleasure, but now she was asserting her lost dominance while sating her lust. After Valkyr humiliated her earlier, both by finding out about her affair with Mag AND by coming up with a solution to their relationship problem, a rough, hard pounding of her ass was the best way to make up for it.

She pounded the new crevice she had claimed from an upright position, she towered over her perfect rear and gripped her hips to support her merciless fucking. Her thrusts were quick and strong, the angle helping push her lover’s body into the ground with every plunge, perfect to get her point across. The sounds emanating from their fierce lovemaking combined with the way Valkyr’s ass bounced whenever she completed a thrust only helped enhance Ember’s feeling of dominance over her. The way her still plump orbs landed just shy of her wet pussy was the cherry on top.

Despite her desire to utterly dominate her lover, Ember didn’t want to hurt her. She was thankful that she had loosened her up before pounding her this roughly, even better now that she was stuffed with her cum for the extra lubrication. Still, she wasn’t quite satisfied with her handy-work, she still needed confirmation of her dominance.

“How does it feel, love?” Ember asked her lover before making four deeper thrusts.

Valkyr couldn’t respond to her her question, Ember’s powerful thrusts left her completely powerless as she fully shoved her entire length inside her, she even managed to force her cheeks apart to make it possible. Once Ember went back to her normal pace and Valkyr regained her relative composure, she finally managed to answer her question.

“G-Great...” She struggled to say through moans and the sound their bodies made when they came into contact.

Ember wasn’t quite satisfied with her answer, but she let it slide. However, she had to make it clear who was in charge of this relationship.

“Who does this ass belong to?” Ember asked again, leaning over her and pushing her head on her floor before making deeper, slower thrusts inside her.

Valkyr moaned and whine under Ember’s assault and dominant attitude. She loved it when she got rough in their lovemaking, even more when she showed her who was the top dog. The rough treatment only made her even more aroused and amplified the sensations, her heart fluttered and her she could feel her body weakening, submitting to her alpha.

When she didn’t get an answer, Ember changed tactics, instead of half pulling out before thrusting back in, she new pulled out until her tip nearly slipped out before crashing down into her, burying her entire length inside in one fell-swoop. She felt immense satisfaction hearing Valkyr’s passionate cries, they confirmed her dominance over her her, but she still wanted to hear her say it with words.

“I’m not going to ask again...” Ember growled in a low voice, now smacking her ass with her left hand as she continued to roughly pound her.

Once again, Valkyr moaned and whined under her ministrations, the stinging pain of having her ass slapped only helped make everything feel better. She could just deny her an answer, her own pride demanded her that she did, but her entire body begged her to surrender and confess her ownership to Ember.

“Y-You! My ass belongs to you!” Valkyr finally caved in, a weight lifting off her shoulders, literally, as Ember resumed her initial position and continued to pound her.

“That’s my girl.” Ember jokingly remarked, satisfied with her answer.

After finally giving in to her body’s wishes, Valkyr could feel a more intense pleasure than before. Her entire body responded to the stimulus her lover was giving her. The pleasure she felt was no longer mixed with the strange wet feeling inside her, she no longer felt the awkwardness of having something going inside where it shouldn’t. Now her body felt only the pleasure of being used, every completed thrust sent waves of pleasure through her spine, every time Ember’s hips met hers, she felt more anxious, she felt happier being dominated by her lover, even her ignored pussy reacted differently now. Previously it was content being left alone, but now it tingled every time Ember’s body collided with hers, every time those ever fuller orbs came into contact with her voluptuous body, it cried for attention and wouldn’t rest until it received that attention.

And that is exactly what Valkyr did. Seeking to quench the fire within her lower lips, she snaked her left arm beneath her body, aiming for her aching hole. She dexterously shoved her middle and ring fingers inside her honey pot, careful not to scratch her walls with those sharp claws. She instantly felt a shiver run down her spine, a rush of intense pleasure that compelled her to seek anew.

In search of that pleasure, she started working her fingers in and out of her damp, sticky hole. Her walls clamped and massaged her intruding fingers, reacting to the pleasure they caused her body to endure. Slowly but surely, she matched her motions with Ember’s own. Whenever Ember completed one of her thrusts and started pulling back, her fingers would push in, spreading her walls and send more waves of pleasure throughout her body.

In this way, the two spent the following minutes, or was it hours? Valkyr couldn’t tell, all she could think of was the pleasure she felt and how anxious her body was for Ember’s release, the final confirmation that that animalistic part of her brain needed to know that she was a worthy mate for her alpha.  
But despite knowing exactly how much it would take for Ember to finally give her that delicious spunk, it didn’t happen. What little conscious part of her brain was still left, questioned why it hadn’t happened yet. Was her body not satisfying her enough? Was something wrong with her lover? Or was she holding back? These questions tormented her mind and made her more anxious. Her anxiety grew the more Ember continued fucking her abused hole without any sign that she would stop.

Eventually, Valkyr felt her heart sink when Ember pulled her entire length out of her. Desperate to know what was happening, Valkyr lifted her upper body on her elbows and turned her head towards her lover. But before she could say or do anything, Ember grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to her right side.

Now laying on her back, Valkyr could see Ember step over her, plating her feet on either side of her midriff and towering over her. She could see Ember’s cum covered 8 inch shaft and full orbs towering over her. She felt meek, lustful and her pussy tingled at the idea of having that massive package inside her.

As if knowing what her body craved, Ember crouched over her and lifted Valkyr’s legs from under her knees until her thighs touched the ground and her feet dangled over her hands. She then aligned her shaft over her nether lips, making sure her balls were pressed against her well used ass.

Valkyr’s heart fluttered and beat faster knowing what Ember intended. She hadn’t forgotten about their favorite position, one where they felt most intimate and close to one another.

“Y-You remembered! Valkyr cried out in a joyous tone.

“Of course I did. Who do you think I am?” Ember chuckled at Valkyr’s rather innocent reaction to such a perverted situation.

“Ready?” Ember then asked her, moving her hips back and forth to tease her.

Valkyr simply nodded and wrapped her hands around Ember’s back.

Ember chuckled softly and then lifted her hips, aligning her tip her waiting entrance. There was a heavy tension between the too in the brief moment before Ember pushed inside her.

They both let out a sigh of pure bliss when Ember’s throbbing length finally made its way inside Valkyr’s hungry pot. 

Ember felt a shudder of pleasure rush through her spine, her balls tightened and tingled with pleasure, meanwhile Ember’s mind could only process the pure pleasure waves her cock was sending as Valkyr’s welcoming embrace planted thousands of wet, sloppy kisses on every inch of her cock all while they squeezed and tugged at it in hopes of exposing her sheltered tip to the same treatment.

Valkyr’s body tensed up as she felt Ember’s cock make its way inside her hungry quim. Her breathing became heavier, her heart rate increased and she pushed her head back, completely overwhelmed by the sheer bliss she was feeling. She could feel her walls mold around the intruding member, not fighting it back like her other hole did. She felt them clamp and milk her shaft as every inch of it steadily made its way inside her. When the tip reached her cervix, the only barrier between Ember’s rancid seed and her unprotected egg, it didn’t hold back, it simply allowed it safe passage to ravage her womb, it even helped push back the remainder of the skin around Ember’s tip, allowing it to properly spill her seed when the time came.

What must have been but one second of real-life time, felt like an eternity of bliss for the two, a bliss they intended to share for as long as they could.

Having finally bottomed inside her, her tip being in straight in the middle of her womb and her balls resting neatly in the small rift between Valkyr’s plump cheeks, Ember waited for Valkyr’s breathing to stabilize. Once it did, they both stared into each other’s eyes, a thousand words being exchanged without a single sound before Valkyr nodded her head, ready for the torrent of pleasure to come.

Having her lover’s approval, Ember began steadily lifting her hips in preparation for another thrust. She felt an uncomfortable void growing inside her as her cock slowly left the warm, sticky embrace it found itself in. Valkyr felt much the same, it was as if a prized possession was being taken away from her, her pussy desperately tried to keep that hard length inside. And just as it was about to fully exit her canal, it made its way back in, hard and fast, it filled that void she felt. Again, the same feelings they both felt the first time, rushed through their bodies until they died off once Ember’s cock was fully nestled inside her lover.

However, this time, their bodies were not overwhelmed by the sensations. Their bodies had already steeled themselves and, instead, begged to feel that rush again. Ember complied with that desire as she lifted her hips and then plunged down once more. Then again and again until she found a steady rhythm.

Soon, the Orbiter resonated with the sound of their moans and their bodies clashing into each other. Ember’s crotch met Valkyr’s over and over again, their thighs cushioned the powerful impacts their lustful mating caused and somewhere between their rumps, Ember’s cum-filled orbs were massaged by those shapely asses.

Both of them moaned in pleasure from the way their bodies pleased each other. Valkyr could feel how her walls molded around her lover’s shaft each time it plunged inside her, her heart fluttered each time her tip pushed past her cervix and inside her womb, the primal creature within her anxiously waiting for Ember’s seed, eager to be bred by such a powerful alpha.

Ember grunted with pure passion each time she felt her tip enter her womb. She knew exactly when it happened, the telltale sign being the very brief resistance her lover’s pussy held just before giving in and letting her tip slide in before wrapping lovingly around her shaft. Her balls responded to this sensation by tensing up for a brief moment, eager at the prospect of delivering their payload into that fertile womb.

The primitive part of Ember’s mind, that same part that felt wounded by Valkyr’s previous acts, was now drinking in the scenery. The position game Ember uncontested dominance over Valkyr, the lustful mating further enhanced that dominance with the threat of impregnating her and way she moaned in response to being so dominated only made her pride that much greater.

Amid the countless waves of pleasure storming through her body, Valkyr felt incredibly happy. She was finally again with her lover in the most intimate way they knew. She was being once again ravaged by that cock that had practically molded her pussy into it’s fucksleeve. There was no doubt about it. From the way it wrapped around it, caressed it and milked it every time it went in and out of her, from the way her womb gave up its defenses so easily in front of it and the way her body tensed briefly whenever she was inside her womb, were all evidence of both her ownership and of their love.

As the minutes flew by, they continued their passionate lovemaking, their head meeting where their mouths would have been to simulate kissing, that very old human habit, but instead of kissing they could feel their warm breaths as Ember continued to jackhammer away.

Ember’s full orbs were hard at work producing more and more jizz as they continued to smack against Valkyr’s body and be squeezed between her and their owner’s shapely forms. Ember herself could feel them getting heavier and heavier with each lustful thrust. It pleased her greatly to know that her plan to drop a fat load inside Valkyr was going be a success. She hoped it would be enough to get her pregnant right away, the perfect way to celebrate their long awaited reunion, but it probably wouldn’t be enough, not that it mattered since they had all week to rectify that problem. Yes, it usually took them many tries before she would be pregnant outside of her heat periods, but they both liked it that way, more time to enjoy each other’s bodies and do all the perverted things they wanted to do.

With that thought in mind, Ember felt her member throb, clearly linking the idea, to which Ember switched tactics. She now made slower, deeper thrusts, continuing to push in for a few seconds whenever she bottomed.

Ember’s new approach took Valkyr by surprise, her moans growing loader as she broke their phantom kiss and ran her hands all other Ember’s back, desperately trying to do anything that would help her handle the pleasure she was feeling.

They continued mating in this primal fashion for several minutes, both feeling their orgasms coming closer with each passing second. 

Eventually, Ember mixed up her pace, alternating between deep, forceful thrusts, and quick thrusts. Gradually both of their bodies began to tense up, craving to touch each other more and more. Valkyr could feel her desire to be bred grow stronger and stronger, in tune with the intensity of her pussy milking Ember’s length. Ember could feel her member throb occasionally, her balls tense up and tip tingled with pleasure.

It was only a matter of time before they both felt the telltale signs of their rapidly closing orgasms. Valkyr’s insatiable maw started leaking more fluids than before, the dripped down between her cheeks, tickling her previously used ass. Ember could feel herself leaking precum inside her lover, she could also feel Valkyr’s fluids coat her balls when they smacked between her cheeks.

The sensations were the perfect cocktail for what was to come. Valkyr felt her lover’s precum smearing against her walls, in response she cupped Ember’s head with both hands and stared into her eyes, as if begging her to not hold back. The wetness on her balls, coupled with the way Valkyr cupped her head sent signals to her orbs to prepare a fresh batch of cum all for her.

With every second that elapsed, the two were closer and closer to their release. A heavy tension was forming once again between them. Knowing that her release was almost here, Ember slowed down her pace, opting once again for deeper thrusts, before letting go of Valkyr’s legs to plant her hands firmly on the floor, right between her arms. Valkyr wrapped her legs as best she could around Ember’s waist, the change in position making her vaginal walls clamp tighter around her lover’s pillar.  
The slight change was enough to make all the difference for Ember as after only a few more thrusts, she felt her orbs start tensing up and contracting, ready to drop their payload. 

Valkyr felt it too, she felt Ember’s balls brush against her when they contracted. Her heart started beating faster, her body tensed up and her breathing became heavier in anticipation of her release.

After just a few more passionate thrusts, Ember bottomed out, burying her whole length inside Valkyr’s waiting hole and started cumming. Valkyr felt the slight motions those orbs made, she felt them brush against her cheeks as they worked to push the stored cum up Ember’s shaft and into her waiting womb. 

The tension was heavier than ever and then, suddenly, Valkyr felt the first hot, thick ropes of cum splash inside her womb, and with them, her own floodgates were opened. She felt her entire body spasm and jerkin response to the powerful pleasure she was feeling, every fiber of her being tingled and cried out in pleasure. She let out a howl of pure pleasure, a howl that let everyone close know that she was being bred by her alpha.

Ember, too was overwhelmed by the sensations. Though she had cummed countless times inside this heavenly womb and many others, only with Valkyr did everything felt so much better. She could every drop of cum travel up her shaft until it finally burst from her tip, only Valkyr knew how to milk her of very drop she had. As she dropped rope after rope of thick cum inside her, she could feel her womb slowly fill up, and as much as she wanted to just sit there and make sure everything was safely deposited inside, she couldn’t control her body as her hips began bucking up and down, smearing her precious cum all over those heavenly walls.

Valkyr howled and whined every time a new rope of cum shot inside her, Ember grunted every time her balls made another of those delightful contractions. In this moment they were locked with one another, their moment was no longer one of love, reunion or anything civil, it was a moment of pure animalistic lust, a single need to breed and be bred respectively, but all good things must come to an end.

And so it did. After a few blissful moments of passion, their orgasms died down. Valkyr’s entire body relaxed and started aching from the strain she didn’t know she had subjected it to. Ember’s length finally stopped throbbing a few moments after the last rope of cum left it. 

Once they had come down from their high, they realized the mess they had made. Valkyr felt utterly stuffed, she could swear her womb was full of her lover’s cum. Ember felt the stickiness of her cum which undoubtedly covered every inch of her womb and her own length.

Finally, after exchanging another thousand-words stare, Ember pulled out of her completely. Valkyr’s body was overrun with lust and desire at the sight before her: Ember’s messily covered in a mixture of orange tinted cum and her own fluids, it was connected to her pussy by a thin strand of cum, and most importantly, it was still rock hard and ready for actions.

They both looked at each other once more, Ember cocked a hand on her hips and nodded to her. They still had a long way to go, and both were eager to go the distance.


	6. Chapter 4 - Consequences (Part 3)

After the week-long misadventure with Valkyr back at their clan dojo, Nyx experience an awakening, a sexual awakening that not only opened the door to new desires and possibilities, but it also helped bring her and Valkyr closer. She now finally understood Valkyr better, what she felt when she experienced these depraved encounters, and she wanted to feel the same thing, down to the pleasure of being bred by a mighty beast.

However, there was only one problem in her quest: she couldn’t quite get the last part to happen. Her body, unlike Valkyr’s, was not compatible with drahk or kubrow seed, and there was no way to trick her body into being compatible, much to her dismay. 

After weeks of research and secret mating sessions with the clan’s drahks, Nyx finally discovered what she needed: a virile cock wielding Valkyr to prime her womb with the help of her mental powers. This was something that would only normally happen with Khoras, but her psychic abilities would allow her to trick the Valkyr’s mind into thinking she was a Khora, and in turn would cause her cum to have the appropriate effects.

That turned out to be the easy part of her quest. The hard part was finding a suitable Valkyr for her needs, a Valkyr she could encounter enough times for her psychic abilities to work their magic. She scoured the entire system for many weeks, searching for a suitable partner. She used her psychic powers to get a read on every Valkyr’s mind she encountered to check if they had the proper “equipment”, but only a few of them had the right mental state and lust for her to engage them, and all of those encounters had other teammates around which would make her job next to impossible.

During this long search, she became “acquainted” with every drahk the clan owned. She got to experience each of their sizes and their kinks, and in turn they got to know more about her, particularly the one drahk that enjoyed anal as he discovered she was tighter than Valkyr. It was no surprise that Nyx came to find him her favorite, going so far as to smuggle him into her room through the vents connecting to the pen and their rooms for a night time session and even forming a deep psychic link with him to better communicate and understand each other. It was also during this time that she discovered a seedier side of the Tenno. 

Looking for a way to prevent being impregnated while she worked her magic on the Valkyr, she encountered a few “spokes-persons” for those who freely engage in debauchery. Through these contacts, she managed to purchase a mod specifically designed to stop her body from producing eggs during intercourse.

Despite being able to freely indulge herself unlike her clan’s Valkyr, she still had a burning desire to be impregnated by them, to feel that blissful feeling she felt when she peered into Valkyr’s mind, she even promised to herself that the first drahk to do the deed would be her favorite, but she couldn’t find the Valkyr she needed.

Slowly, she started stalking less popular areas of the system, hoping to find who she needed, no matter if she had to exploit a newly awakened Tenno or more a veteran one. Her desire outweighed her consciousness. 

In the present, Nyx found herself on her way to a sabotage mission on Sedna when she encountered another Tenno drop ship moving as well. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, so she decided to meet this Tenno in person rather than waste time using her powers to see who it was.

Once their landing crafts had reached the drop off point on the Grineer asteroid, Nyx disembarked first, landing on the exhaust point of the asteroid base’s ventilation system. A few moments later, the other Tenno disembarked from their landing craft, dropping down on the opposite side of the vent from where Nyx was. 

The other Tenno was a Valkyr sporting the Leonesa technocyte pattern complete with the respective helmet. She she had a white primary base adorning most of her helmet, arms, chest, shins and calves while outlining her thighs, all complemented by a bit of dark blue running down from her clavicles, covering front portion of her forearms and belly button. The rest of her body had a black coloration, emphasizing her rear, and white metallics. 

Nyx was a little surprised to see a solo Valkyr, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up too much. She decided to let the Valkyr take the lead as they snuck the vents, giving Nyx a clear view of her rear as it bobbed up and down and swayed from side to side as she crawled on all-fours. Nyx noticed that there was something off with the Valkyr’s motions, which gave her a hunch about what was going on.

Regardless of her hunch, she was on a mission and so she took the opportunity to read the Valkyr’s mind while they crawled through the vents. Focusing her mind, Nyx reached out and attuned herself to the psychic energies from the surrounding area. She felt the minds of a few hundred Grineer soldiers minding their business as well as Valkyr’s mind.

Following the thread that resonated from Valkyr, she gradually peered into her mind, looking to create a clear map of how her mind worked. The process of creating this map took only a few seconds thanks to the countless hours of practice she had had beforehand. 

Now that she had a clear map of her mind, Nyx began accessing the section that governed and store information about her sexuality and lust. As they continued to make their way through the vents, Nyx deciphered this part of her mind piece by piece. By the time they had reached their drop point, she had a clear picture of the Valkyr’s sexuality. 

She discovered that the this Valkyr was quite frustrated, it had been weeks since she has had sex, she was looking for anyone who could help her get rid of her lust, but more importantly for Nyx, this Valkyr turned out to have a gorgeous cock and two potent cum factories. She could tell this not only because of the Valkyr’s thoughts about “breeding a mate”, but also from her higher than normal sexual drive, something Nyx had discovered to be a tell-tale sign that the Valkyr was a futa rather than a female.

Now that she finally had what she was looking for, Nyx knew she had to act fast before they finished their mission or somebody else got in the way. Not stopping to extract more information from her mind, Nyx began the tedious work of manipulating Valkyr’s thoughts to take advantage of her needy state. In order to do this without arousing suspicions, Nyx took advantage of her ability to remotely affect the minds of others by rewiring her subconscious to autonomously induce lusty thoughts into the Valkyr’s mind, primarily directed at her convenient female partner, all while slowly eroding her mental defenses in order to facilitate further tampering.

Nyx knew she wouldn’t be able to get what she was after right off the bat. She only had a map of how the Valkyr’s mind was fragmented and only a general idea on how it worked. She would need many more hours of slowly examining every thought process, every memory, every response, every emotion and every connection within her mind before she could have full control over her mind. While she could subjugate her mind to do a task like she would for the grunts they often killed, triggering special interactions and responses required a more delicate approach. Because of this, Nyx had to use the Valkyr’s lust to get her to lower her defenses enough so she could implant suggestions about them meeting again, but that would first require them to get intimate so she could have a clear picture of how she responds to carnal pleasure and how her mind understands and records it.

With a plan in mind and actively working on Valkyr’s mind, she suggested that they take a stealthier approach to which Valkyr protested. Expecting some resistance, Nyx had a made up reason for why they should take a stealthier approach: she heard a rumor that a Grineer officer was in possession of a rare collection of Ayatan treasure and that it was aboard this base, if they took the stealthier approach they could catch him unawares and take the treasure for themselves. She explained that she had a general idea of where it was, a bogus lie so she could explore the place and find a secluded area to help her release her pent up need, and that she should follow her lead.

Tempted by greed and a strange feeling of attraction for the Nyx in front of her, Valkyr agreed to the plan and followed her lead. As the they slowly snuck through the base, making use of every hiding spot they could find, Valkyr was constantly distracted by Nyx, her body in particular, she couldn’t quite take her eyes off of her curvy thighs and squeezable ass. She was constantly thinking about how good it would feel to grab her ass and play with it.

At one point during their search, the two reached a room with mostly suspended pipes leading to another part of the facility. The two were up on the highest row of pipes, Nyx was squatting over the edge to get a better look at the ground below. Valkyr noticed that Nyx’s position, legs bent, feet firmly planted onto the pipes with her between them, and leaning forward, made her ass jut out, emphasizing it’s curves and plumpness. She couldn’t resist the mounting lust within her and squatted behind Nyx, placing both of her hands on her ass cheeks and gently squeezed them.

Nyx noticed that Valkyr was playing with her and took it as a sign that she was close to achieving her current goal. She allowed the Valkyr to continue fondling her rear, pretending she wasn’t aware of her ministrations. Despite this, she couldn’t hide the fact that her body was reacting to the stimulus, she felt the technocyte around her buttocks shifting, exposing each of her squeezable cheek and the inviting rift between them.

Valkyr unconsciously began pulling Nyx’s cheeks apart, hoping to find her inviting openings, feeling her bulge starting to give way and revealing her semi-erect pillar. Nyx moaned under her breath, feeling both her own lust and Valkyr’s, but suddenly the Valkyr let go, she felt a vibration coming from her mind which informed her that she regained her composure. “No matter.” Nyx thought, it was obvious that her efforts had paid off. All she needed to do was lure her into a secluded area and stoke the fire.

The two eventually moved on through the facility, Valkyr’s exposed genitalia dangled along as she followed Nyx, her mind still being coerced into lusting after her. Eventual, the two went down a tight carved corridor that led to a Grineer bunk room, complete with stacked beds and a rather messy table close to the entrance. 

“Perfect.” Nyx knew this room was perfect for her plans. She asked Valkyr to watch the tunnel while she rummaged through the room, claiming this was where the officer’s treasure might be. Valkyr gave a weak pat on her right shoulder as confirmation, her mind was too clouded to form words.

Nyx entered and room and continued inside until the door closed behind her. She sighed in relief now that she could finally do something about her own needy body. She cleared the table of all the metal sheets, bars and rivets, then made her way to the side of the table facing the door before turning around.

Knowing that her powers were still at work on Valkyr’s mind, she used them to take over her now vulnerable thoughts and projected a 3rd person view of her actions into Valkyr’s mind. To her, they would appear as her own, lust filled thoughts.

Having created the link, Nyx trailed down her abdomen with her right hand, stopping between her legs every once in a while to gently rub her crotch before trailing back up. She tugged and fondled her left breast with the other hand while using her psychic powers to give Valkyr a perfect view of her body at all times.

On Valkyr’s end, she was slumped against the left wall of the tunnel that led to the room, she had her arms crossed over her chest with her right ankle crossed over the other, her semi-erect length and sack were still visible and occasionally twitched from the relatively cool air of the facility they were in. She was waiting for Nyx to find the treasure she was talking about, but she was unable to think back to her companion’s curves and how good her ass felt in her hands. 

It wasn’t long Valkyr “imagined” Nyx playing with herself inside the room. She could see her rubbing her standing in the middle of the room, playing her delicate clit, her hands running over her curves. Soon enough, Valkyr felt her cock twitching and pulsing, lifting itself with every pulse, growing inch by inch. She spread her legs, enough to give her sack enough room to breathe, and leaned harder against the wall, using her left hand for support while she slowly pumped her length with the other.

Knowing that Valkyr was probably “thinking” about her, Nyx switched her tactics. She change the view angle of her “broadcast” to focus behind her. She turned her head over her left shoulder and firmly planted both her hands on her squeezable ass.

Valkyr could see with her mind’s eye what Nyx was doing as if she was right behind her. She glued her eyes to the way her fingers dub into her perfect cheeks, in response her hand stroked her still somewhat flaccid shaft.

Nyx then continued by slowly gyrating her hips sideways, occasionally stopping to spread her cheeks and give Valkyr a clear view of her tight ring and wet, blue tinted honeypot. Whenever she thought the “show” was getting stale, Nyx would stop and stick her middle and ring finger of each hand underneath her cheeks and used them to make her ass bounce and giggle.

By this time, Valkyr was already furiously stroking her shaft, her mind was completely focused on her “fantasies” and radiated sexual vibrations. Her entire body responded and shifted its priorities on producing fresh cum for her phantom mate. She could feel balls tingle and seemingly get heavier with every passing second.

Nyx didn’t have to try too hard to feel the absolutely lust filled mind of her companion. She knew she had her in the palm of her hand, but her own perverse body was compelling her to tease her just that bit more, and besides… she had to set a better stage for the final act of the show.

With that thought in mind, Nyx closed the distance with the table in front of her and bent over it, firmly placing her chest against the rough metallic surface and using her forearms for extra support, while once again peaking over her left shoulder. Now Valkyr could get a proper look at the Nyx she was lusting after, she could see her plump derriere, how each of those wonderfully soft cheeks touched to hide her ring and curving outwards from the top, only allowing for a small glimpse of that blue tinted snatch between them.

Valkyr was already lost in the throes of passions as she continued to pump her turgid shaft. Nyx’s new position only amplified her desire and lust, signaled by her heavy grunts and moans. What she couldn’t expect was Nyx spreading her legs, giving her a full view of that tight snatch that her cock longed for. She was overwhelmed by sheer erotic display and her legs gave in. She crouched against the wall, firmly placing down all of her foot and spread her thighs as much as she comfortably could. She continued to pump her length with the same speed as before, the sensation of her heavy balls dangling freely only added to her pleasure.

As if giving Valkyr a clear view of the goods wasn’t enough, Nyx went a step further and snaked her right hand underneath her body and it reached her wet snatch. She pressed her middle and ring-finger against her labia, trailing it up and down before circling against her opening. She repeated the motions in a steady rhythm, broken only by the occasional pause in which she spread her pussy for her Valkyr, who could see how wet she was and how her fluids connected each of the walls for a brief moment before falling down.

By this point, Valkyr was a mess of moans and grunts, her shaft oozed precum and her body had heated up. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to just barge in and fuck her, but deep down she knew it was all in her mind… or so she thought.

Once Nyx thought she had tortured her enough, she implanted a command into her mind. That command was to walk inside the room behind her and claim her prize. With that done, Nyx turned away from the door and only gently toyed with her nether region, her goal was to play innocent and further create the illusion that everything was just a fortunate encounter.

It didn’t take long for her to hear the hiss of the door behind her opening and the sound of footsteps getting closer. She withdrew her hand and placed back on the table once the footsteps stopped and then gingerly turned her head over her right shoulder to face her companion.

“I’m so sorry about this, Valkyr… I had to blow some steam, but maybe you can-” She froze for a moment, shocked at what she saw. “-help?”

She was taken aback by what was in front of… well, behind her – Valkyr stood fully erect with her right hand firmly wrapped around the base of her imposing length. It stretched out to a full 10 inches in size and 3 inches in girth and was covered in spikes, especially the base of her tip, much like the felines of old, her testicles were the size of baseballs and she was oozing precum, a clear sign of how much her “torture” affected her. Her balls and the underside of her cock were covered in black technocyte much like her buttocks and her thighs, her crotch and the rest of her length was covered in white technocyte with the same pattern as the rest of her body, while the small spikes that littered her shaft were metallic in nature and of the same color as the metallic elements on the rest of her body.

What Nyx was looking at was a frame equipped to breed bitches, and she was next in line. It was frightening and arousing at the same time, no wonder she had so much pent up lust – it would be hard to find anyone willing to handle her size. She hoped her sessions with her favorite drahk were enough to prepare her for Valkyr’s length, but deep down inside, she hoped she wasn’t and wanted Valkyr to properly stretch her out.

She was broken out of her stupor when she felt Valkyr’s hand on her hip and her wet tip rubbing against her waiting lips. She silently nodded her agreement and felt Valkyr push slightly before placing her other hand on her hips. She braced herself for what was to come.

In one swift motion, the room echoed with a carnal cry of passion as Valkyr’s length quickly snaked its way up to Nyx’s cervix, barely inserting half her length. In that one motion, Nyx felt her walls violently but pleasurably pushed apart, lustfully wrapping themselves around every inch of and spike of the intruding member. She felt herself stuffed full and her pussy stretched to its limits.

Before she could adjust to the size and feeling, she quickly felt herself emptying, a few stinging sensations left behind as her lover’s member exited her canal, sensations that were swiftly replaced with a pleasant afterglow as her body quickly healed the very light wounds. And just when she thought that spiked cock would leave her body, it rushed back in, nuzzling itself against her inner wall before quickly retreating again to repeat the motion.

In no time at all the room was filled with their combined moans and wet sounds. Valkyr’s cock glistened in the dim light thanks to their combined fluids. Under the hung frame’s assault, Nyx couldn’t help but focus on her impressive girth and length. She worried that her womb wouldn’t be able to accommodate her length and that the spikes would cause too much damage, however these same thoughts excited her much in the same way her drahk’s cock did when he mounted her pussy for the first time. She felt the same fear and excitement when his cock stretched her cunt to what she thought were her limits, and yet she ended up loving it more than regular cock. Would this Valkyr have the same effect?

While Nyx was busy with her mixed feelings, Valkyr was almost ready to burst. The minutes of self love and Nyx’s tight pussy compelled her to just dump her load as soon as possible, she wasn’t looking to properly plant her seed right now, she just wanted a release. She could feel her large gonads tighten and tingle, eager to release the first of many loads into this eager bitch. She wasn’t questioning the fact that she presented herself the same way her mind conjured up or anything else, all that mattered was getting rid of as much of this month old cum as possible.

In response, Valkyr quickened and shortened the pacing of her thrusts, she only pulled back maybe 2 inches before slamming back in. Her spiked cock was surely scrapping her pussy pretty bad now, but none of her partners really knew that her precum also worked as a healing agent which would turn that pain into pure bliss, but in response the spikes made her pussy quiver and squirm, milking and tugging at her cock more. Valkyr loved it when their pussies did that, it made something primal within her flare up inside.

Nyx took Valkyr’s rapid thrusts as an attempt to shove her length inside her womb. She tensed in preparation for that, not knowing if she could take or if the spikes would harm her. All she could feel was the tip battering her entrance, pouring precum along its path, and the spikes causing her a strange mix of pain and pleasure.

After a few short minutes of Valkyr working herself to an orgasm, she finally felt the tingling in her tip that marked her release. She pulled back more than halfway before slamming back in, shooting ropes of thick purple tinted cum, some of it spilling into Nyx’s womb when the tip reached her cervix, before pulling back and slamming in again to drop more of her payload. She could feel her balls tighten and push themselves up whenever they forced cum through her cock.

Feeling Valkyr’s cum inside her canal snapped Nyx out of her thoughts and reminded her what she was trying to do. She tried using her powers to invade Valkyr’s mind to get a perfect read on its structure, but the sensations she was feeling made it difficult to focus, her own lust being stronger than her will at the moment. Because of that, she settled to instead use an old trick, she conditioned Valkyr’s sexual urges to focus solely on Nyx, this would serve as a backdoor to her mind and would allow her to control her through sex. The next time they met she would surely do good work on her mind, but for now… there was a big and thick cock that needed to be served by her.

Once Valkyr’s orgasm died down, she took a moment to catch her breath. During this time she could feel how some of her cum made its way past the sides of her cock, sliding down her length for a while, leaving behind a warm and pleasant sensation, the sounds of drop hitting the floor beneath them was just the icing on the cake.

“Y-You… really stuffed… me… stud...” Nyx muttered through heavy breaths, thinking this was over when she suddenly felt that Valkyr was still rock hard.

Her lover’s response was to press her torso onto her back, pressing her into the table and arching her back and using her hands to keep her lower half up. From the position she was in, she knew what Valkyr wanted – to claim her womb – and in response she parted her legs as much as she could without lowering her posture. Valkyr placed her hands on the table on both sides of Nyx’s upper body, underneath her armpits, to support herself.

“Give it to me, babe.” Nyx uttered in a seductive tone, giving Valkyr the signal to go.

Valkyr’s response was to buck her hips back, pulling most of her cock out before slamming back in, hard, pushing Nyx into the table before springing back when she prepared another plunge. The thrusts were deep and methodic, each one pressing her tip hard into Nyx’s cervix, each one making her body tense up, readying itself for the inevitable moment when that thick, spiky cock would claim her womb.

The tension between them grew heavier and heavier with each thrust and moan. Each buck of Valkyr’s hips threatened to breach Nyx’s barrier, and yet each failed and only frustrated both of them. Eventually Nyx began bucking her hips as best she could, eager to give her lover the prize she sought.

Thanks to Nyx’s help, it only took a few more powerful thrusts and then both of them felt the blissful feeling of Valkyr’s cock spreading apart her cervix and filling up her womb. They both let out a guttural cry of passion as inch after inch sank inside Nyx’s canal and womb, she could feel her lover’s tip press into the edges of her walls and yet it still continued to push. She felt a mixture of pain, fear and pleasure as Valkyr stretched her womb, forcing a veritable bulge to form that only stopped when it pressed slightly into the table beneath them. The shock her body went through made her legs give, both of their bodies collapsing onto the table.

While Nyx was catching her breath and coming to terms with how full her womb felt, Valkyr was shifting her body, lowering her hips just a little under Nyx’s, and pressed her chin on Nyx’s left shoulder. She was waiting for her spikes to retract into her shaft to leave behind small nubs, something that always happened once her cock was inside her partner’s womb, and reveled in the way Nyx’s walls were squirming and squeezing her shaft.

After a few more seconds of Nyx panting and shaking, Valkyr felt her cock convulse, indicating that the spikes had retracted. Eager to dumb her load in its rightful place, she pulled back in preparation for one of the many thrusts to come, her breasts and abdomen rubbing against Nyx’s back. She pull back until Nyx’s walls wrapped around her cock just bellow her crown and then thrust inside, burying her massive length inside. With each hump she could feel her tip press against the table and her fleshy walls clamp down on her length almost like a vice, oh how she loved the feeling and the thought of molding Nyx’s tight little canal and womb to perfectly fit and pleasure her.

Nyx on the other hand was experiencing something never thought possible, she felt the pain of having her womb stretched to its limits, which in turn caused her canal to tighten around the intruding member. She felt completely filled, something that should not be pleasant yet all she felt was pleasure, a pleasure that made her entire body weak.

Valkyr continued to rut inside her timely mate as the minutes flew by, somewhere during this time Nyx had her own climax which was only marked by a soundless cry of passion and her pussy somehow managing to squeeze even harder on Valkyr’s impressive length. Her climax only made Valkyr that much more eager to achieve her own.

As Valkyr drew closer and closer to her second release with each lustftul thrust, she could feel her swollen orbs tighten, readying themselves to dump a proper load inside Nyx’s waiting womb. To properly set up her release, she pressed against Nyx’s body, and only bucked her hips. The thrusts were now short and frequent, pulling back only a few inches, enough to allow Nyx’s womb to return to its normal shape for a split-second before she plunged back it, stretching it once more.

Under this new assault, all Nyx could do was squirm and try to hold back whimpers. Her body was being worked, if not broken, in a way she never thought possible, and she loved every minute of it. She didn’t know what Valkyr had in store for her, but her body hoped it was her second release.

With every thrust, Valkyr inched closer and closer to her release, the squirms and cries from her mate only spurring her even more. They filled her with a primal lust that could only be compared to an alpha utterly conquering his mate and breeding her. Precum leaked from her tip once more, mixing with the small amount of cum that made its way inside her womb. Her cum factories were pressing into Nyx’s ass cheeks with every thrust, her shaft throbbed on every third thrust.

The two could feel that she was close and it was only a matter of time before her release. They both prepared themselves for what was to come. Nyx tensed up and gritted her teeth, letting out only muffled groans. Valkyr placed her hands on Nyx’s shoulders and spread her legs further apart. Once she felt her sack tingle and tip tingled she sped up her thrusts as much as she could, eager to spill her seed inside her.

After a few dozen more thrusts, the flood gates were unleashed. Rope after rope of her thick seed spilled inside her womb, claiming every inch of it. Valkyr continued thrusting, riding her orgasm and grunting every time she felt cum shoot from her tip. She was practically fucking her seed inside her womb who was being stretched to its limits, forming an obscene bulge beneath them.

Nyx reached her own orgasm when she felt the hot cum fill her womb. The warmth and Valkyr’s continuous motions pushed her past the edge, her muscles convulsed around her shaft, milking it for every drop of cum it had to give.

After many passionate seconds, Valkyr’s orgasm finally died down along with her motions. She got up on her feet, her cock still nestled inside her lover’s snatch. She placed her right hand at the base of her shaft and the other on Nyx’s hip, reveling in the way her cunt was still milking her as she rode her orgasm, and the hot sensation of her cum spilling from her overstuffed womb.

Once she no longer felt her pussy milking her, she pulled out her still hard length, letting out a deluge of thick, creamy cum from Nyx’s well used hole. Cum stained and poured down Nyx’s inner thighs, a testament to how well Valkyr had conquered her, however she wasn’t done.

When Nyx stopped heaving and tried turning her head to look at her, Valkyr simply lifted Nyx’s weak legs onto the table, her calves dangling over the edge, and she pushed them apart as far as they could go. She aimed her cock at her entrance once again and slightly bent her knees to get the angle wanted before plunging her entire length inside her in one swift motion. She gave Nyx no chance to accept what just happened, instead she quickly settled for a new pace, another round of lovemaking.

By now Nyx’s canal and womb were loosened enough that Valkyr’s cock wasn’t as shocking to her body as before. As Valkyr continued to rut inside her, the only thing on Nyx’s mind was whether or not she was lucky to find such a well endowed Valkyr and whether or not she could bend her to her will.

The answer to her questions came after two more hours of being fucked on the table and many more loads of cum – she was a total slut for cocks like these and she could definitely bend her to her will and get what she wanted… and something more.

A few minutes after Valkyr was finally sated, the two of them were finally coherent enough to have a conversation. Valkyr was leaning against the edge of the table to Nyx’s right side, her crotch was full of cum stains from their numerous sessions. Nyx was lying on her back on the the table, her feet pressing against the edge of the table, with her knees bent upwards; cum was leaking from her well used pussy.

“S-Sorry… I d-I was just so worked up and...” Valkyr finally broke the silence in the room.

Nyx simply chuckled in response. “ You stuffed me pretty well...”

Valkyr simply crossed her arms and stared at the cum stained floor.

“Aw, don’t be like that. It was great! I never thought I could fit that much cock inside me...”

“B-But-”

“Don’t worry about it. What’s your name, by the way?”

“I’m Naleen.”

“Naleen? Pleasure to meet you, I’m Ny-” Nyx stopped herself, a clever idea spawning inside her mind that would be a long term investment.

“Sorry, I’m Kor. I keep using my frame name, it’s an old habit.”

Naleen turned her head to face Nyx and gave her response.

“Nice to meet you as well. Will… you be alright? Most people don’t want anything to do with my size you see and I’m worried I-” She was cut off by Nyx once again.

“Oh, don’t worry… I’m into that, really. Say? Why don’t I give you my channel? Maybe we can meet each other under… different circumstances?”

“Well, I, uh?” Naleen was struggling to not give into her lusty cravings, but seeing Nyx lying on the table like that, her abdomen distended and cum pouring from her orifice was just too good to pass up. She knew that those “different” circumstances would involve the same outcome… or was she hoping they would end like this?

“Sure, why not?”

After exchanging their channels and waiting for Nyx to fully recover, the two were finally ready to set out again.

“Let’s go finish this damn mission now that I’m fully relaxed.” Nyx spoke out, heading towards the door.

“But what about the treasure?” Naleen cried out.

Nyx simply turned around and grabbed Naleen’s crotch with her left hand and wrapped the other around her back. She brought her head closer to Naleen’s before finally giving her response.

“I think we found something a lot more valuable.” And with that, Nyx went back through the doorway, eager to get to extraction.

Naleen followed her newfound lover, her words ringing inside her head and filling her with warmth. Whether their relationship would be a romantic and sexual one, or just a sexual one, she couldn’t tell or care, all she could tell for certain was that she was sexy and that she couldn’t wait to explore her depths again sometime soon.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days after their fortunate meeting, Naleen and Nyx decided to meet up in Naleen’s Orbiter. During those three days, the two had very raunchy chats which eventually led up to their current meeting where they were once again in the middle of a fuck session, but this time under “different” circumstances.

The two were in the personal quarters segment of the Orbiter, Nyx was balancing herself sideways using her left foot and resting her left forearm on the shelves near the glass window, her other hand was clutching the back of Naleen’s neck . Her other leg was held up by Naleen’s right forearm who was vigorously thrusting inside her once more, her orbs lightly touching Nyx’s inner thigh.

Thanks to their previous, long romp some days ago, and Nyx’s own “training”, Naleen’s cock had an easy time sliding in and out of Nyx’s inner sanctum. Her cock only reached halfway inside her womb before she pulled back, leaving it entirely, and then sliding back in. She loved how much everything changed in such a short time. Three days ago Nyx was a squirming mess, her pussy was unable to handle her length, but now it fit like a glove, a warm, wet glove that massaged every inch of her engorged member.

While Naleen was busy fucking her, Nyx was invading her mind, looking to get a clear picture of how she appeared in Naleen’s mind. Every thrust she made inside her ignited her pleasure receptors which in turn sent waves of energy through her brain. 

These waves, combined with Nyx’s powers, gave her a clear picture of she viewed her. For now she saw her as she was, a Nyx warframe wearing a peculiar technocyte pattern… and slightly curvier than she really was. This was a sign that her previous tampering had the desired effect, soon she would make her see whatever she wanted.

As Naleen continued to work herself in and out of her, Nyx continued working on her mind, gradually reshaping how Naleen perceived her. She could see that every time she pushed inside her, she was getting closer to her release. Taking advantage of the situation and her unrestricted access to her mind, Nyx decided to give her a small taste of what fucking a Khora would be like.

Using her psychic powers, Nyx tampered with the pleasure waves coming from her nether region, here she altered them in such a way that her cock felt small, round nubs pressing into her cock as she bucked her hips, emulating what a Khora’s pussy might feel like. Naleen’s muffled grunts and slight shift in pace confirmed that her work bore fruit. Now she accessed the memory part of her mind and made alterations to the memories of her own vagina. In these forged memories she always had those nubs, making sure there wouldn’t be any doubt in her mind.

While these alterations seemingly took mere seconds to complete, in truth, more than half and hour had passed. Naleen was close to an orgasm, signaled by the precum oozing from her tip and smearing Nyx’s insides.

“I’m close, babe! Get ready, it’s going all the way in!” Naleen cried out between grunts and moans.

“Wait! I want to see you stretch me...” 

“Oh, you naughty, bitch!” Naleen then passed Nyx’s leg over her head, placing the underside of her knee on her left shoulder, rotating Nyx’s body to face her. She then placed her left hand Nyx’s thigh before reeling back.

“You ready?”

“Yeah...” 

Having Nyx’s approval, Naleen pushed back inside as hard as she could, her tip effortlessly gliding past her cervix. Nyx watched with lustful eyes as inch after inch of Naleen’s cock disappeared inside her until it finally reached the edges of her womb. They both let out a sigh of pleasure once Naleen’s cock started bulging Nyx’s abdomen. Once Naleen had bottomed out, Nyx could see how utterly filled she was, the bulge outlining her lover’s cock. By her count, the bulge was around 2.5 inches in length.

“Fuuuck… That’s hot...” Nyx responded in a half sigh.

“Yeah… Just wait until you see it move...” Naleen responded before pulling back and thrusting again.

From her position, Nyx could how the bulged retreated towards her clit, stopping when only the faint outline of her tip could be distinguished, before working itself back its previous size. Naleen was using the same technique she had used before – only pulling back until her cervix was neatly wrapped around her shaft just underneath her crown and then plunging back it. Both of them were mesmerized by the display Naleen’s cock was making. For Nyx, it was the most arousing thing she had seen, the sight alone convinced her to not let go of Naleen once she achieve her goals… no, a cock like this was meant for her and her alone, however Nyx couldn’t dwell too long on this as Naleen sped up her pace, letting her know she was nearly ready to burst.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Nyx teased her.

Naleen simply nodded her head and gripped Nyx’s hip with her right hand for better leverage.

“Don’t hold back then… fill me up with thick spunk...” Nyx trailed her words, being as seductive as she could.

They seemed to do the trick as Naleen started grunting, slowing her pace.

“Take it!” Naleen grunted, feeling her cum shooting inside Nyx’s welcoming snatch as she continued to buck her hips. “Take it all...”

Nyx could feel Naleen’s hot seed pouring inside her, filling up her womb. Thanks to Naleen’s sheer size, the cum distended her abdomen even more. She could feel Naleen’s balls rub against her thigh, she could feel them going up and down, in tandem with the ropes of jizz being shot inside her.

After a few more seconds, Naleen’s orgasm finally died down, excess cum dribbled down her balls and Nyx’s thigh.

“Mmmmm, that was great...” Naleen responded between pants. “Wait… you didn’t cum?”

“Aaahhh… sorry babe.. but I’ve… been practicing these last few days.” Nyx made up and excuse to cover up the fact she hadn’t felt anything for the majority of their time together.

Naleen’s response was grab her cock by the base and pull out, letting the excess cum spill out from Nyx’s well used cunt.

“Then I guess I have to fuck you harder!” Was the only thing Nyx heard before Naleen fully inserted herself in one stroke. Between moans and grunts of pleasure elicited from Naleen’s furious pacing, Nyx couldn’t help but find it endearing how determined she was, had she not known what caused all of this, she might have considered her a true lover, but for now, she had a job to do. She peered inside Naleen’s mind once more, eager to complete her goal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two continued their passionate escapades over the course of a week. During that time, Nyx had made large strides in rewiring Naleen’s mind, she was confident that it wouldn’t take much longer to finally accomplish what she set out to do. 

Barely a day after their last session, the two met up again, this time in Nyx’s Orbiter. Her Orbiter, much like every other clan member’s Orbiter, was decked out in Grineer aesthetics. Nyx had invited her inside her quarters where a large metal couch was facing the doorway, right in front of the view port.

The pair stood just in front of the couch, Nyx was down on her knees, facing the couch, on Naleen’s left side. She was trailing her partner’s length with her left hand, ducking and weaving her fingers through her spines, and massaging her heavy sack with the other, occasionally planting mock kisses at its base. Naleen had her hand on Nyx’s head, just behind her horn, rubbing it with her thumb.

“I can see why we keep meeting like this.” Naleen called out in a half mocking voice.

“Oh? What would that be?” Nyx responded in a playful voice, joining her little game.

Naleen then grabbed her member by the base which made Nyx stop. She then gently tilted Nyx’s head towards her and pressed her shaft against her left cheek.

“Because you are a slut.” She responded, gently bucking her hips back and forth. “A slut for my cock.” She then let go of her length and allowed it to slip back into its original position.

Nyx then resumed her motions and turned her head towards the thick member in front of her.

“I am a slut for this cock.” She replied, squeezing her shaft to emphasize her words. 

“Yes you are, Khora. Now hurry up, I want to knock you up this time.”

And there it was, the thing Nyx wanted to hear all along. Naleen was finally completely under her control and it was time for her to indeed knock her up. The only problem was that Nyx was still using her contraceptive. No matter, this was just a small delay. A few honeyed words here and a good fuck session there, and tomorrow she’d get her prize, two in fact.

“Mmmm, I knew you’d say that...” Nyx trailed her response, in tandem with her strokes. “Which is why I’m… off the pill you could say.” An obvious lie.

“So that explains it… If I didn’t knew you better I would have been mad at you.”

Nyx then got onto her feet and wrapped her hands around Naleen in a tight hug, stepping over her cock to grab it with her thighs.

“Then let me repay you by making me your slut in more than just name.” Nyx responded as she move her hips back and forth along her length.

“Oh?” Naleen let out a curious sigh, digging her hands in Nyx’s ass, squeezing and tugging at her cheeks.

Nyx was amused by Naleen’s response, she could tell she had her wrapped around her finger completely.

“All you have to do is fuck me with that big cock of yours to get me ready.” She stopped moving her hips and wrapped her hands around Naleen’s waist. “Then you give me another one of your creamy fillings tomorrow and I’m all yours.” She closed the distance between their heads. “You can knock me up anytime you want. Only you will be able to do that. And I will be completely powerless to resist.” She chuckled softly. “Well, more powerless...”

Nyx’s words clearly had the intended effect, the slight throb her turgid member made was a dead giveaway. Without saying another word, Naleen untangled herself from Nyx’s grasp and slouched on the couch, facing her, spreading her legs and giving Nyx a clear view of her swollen orbs and erect member, grabbing it with her right hand. She then gestured for Nyx to come over.

“I see you like the idea...” Nyx continued as she made her way towards the couch. Just as she was about to straddle her, Naleen grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, she then dragged down in her lap, placing her just above her crotch and used her legs to open hers up. The position forced Nyx to lean against her lover, who swiftly grabbed her modest breasts and began fondling them.

“How can I resist?” Naleen finally whispered in her ear. She then lifted Nyx’s hips and angled herself with her entrance. In motion, she fully inserted all 10 inches of her cock, once more distending her abdomen with the outline of her cock. Seeing that her lover wasn’t moving her hips, Nyx tried riding her instead, but Naleen stopped her, reminding her about her spikes. Not wanting to make things too awkward, Nyx started tracing the outline of her cock, pressing her fingers into it gently to try and tease her lover. Naleen thanked her by massaging her breasts and playing with her clit.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Naleen’s spikes finally retracted and she was ready to go. She then started pulling out, slowly, waiting to see Nyx’s reaction. Once she completely exited her womb, she thrust upwards hard, once more scrambling her insides. Nyx sighed in pleasure in response and threw her head back. Naleen liked that reaction, so she repeated the motion a few times, each of them making Nyx sigh and moan.

She eventually settled for a consistent pace. Soon the room was filled with Nyx’s moans and wet sounds. While thrusting inside her, Naleen held onto Nyx’s breasts and fondled them. Each thrust was precisely measured – once her tip was outside her womb, she would immediately slam back in in one vigorous move. Her cervix gave in very easily and she no longer felt pain when she was stretched by her lover’s massive shaft, all Nyx felt was pure bliss and joy, joy at finally having achieved her goal.

Out of curiosity, Nyx peered inside Naleen’s mind to what she felt. It was a mess of activity, most of her thoughts being geared towards how arousing the thought of making her her personal whore was, but somewhere down in that mess was happiness. She was happy that she finally met someone who could tend to her needs, even if that somebody was just doing it for pleasure.

Comforted by what she discovered, Nyx decided to focus entirely on their moment together. Once more her eyes were glued to the snaking bulge in her abdomen. She had come to find it very arousing over these past days, she never thought something like this could feel so good and so right, and yet here she was. Naleen’s growls and huffs only added to the erotic display, there was no way Nyx would give up on her or her delicious cock. Maybe it wasn’t moral or right, but Nyx didn’t care, especially not when both of them were happy with their newfound relationship even if most of it was made up by her.

As Naleen continued to ravage Nyx’s tight hole, she could her warm juices dribbling down her length and balls. They left long lines that felt warm and ticklish. The sensations helped push her forward even more, her sack tightening and her shaft hardening even more as she sped up her pace. 

Getting carried away by the moment, Nyx used her psychic powers to induce a sort of primal rut inside Naleen. She wanted more of her cock, she had given in to her inner desires, she wasn’t lying when she said she was a slut for her cock, and now she was free to indulge herself in that lust.

Under the effects of Nyx’s powers, Naleen shifted Nyx’s position to be directly in front of her. She gripped her hips and bean bucking her hips wildly, keeping her in place with her hands. The speed of her thrusts left almost no time at all for the bulge in Nyx’s abdomen to disappear, she speared her like her life depended on it. Her large sack danced up and down in time with her hips, her cum sloshing inside them with every motion.

By now, Nyx was a moaning mess. She was being utterly destroyed by that enormous cock and she loved every minute of it. Her pussy was milking it constantly, it squirmed every time it invaded her inner sanctum and remodeled it to its whims. When she felt Naleen’s precum inside her, her breathing became heavier and her clit began to tingle, soon they would both orgasm and she couldn’t wait to be stuffed with her cum once more.

Somewhere beneath her, Naleen was grunting about cumming and filling her up with her spunk. Nyx begged her to cum, to fill her up and give her whore what she craved. Heeded her cries, Naleen switched to slower, deeper thrusts, her primal instincts telling her to make sure her cum wouldn’t be wasted.

After only a few more minutes filled with their lustful cries, Naleen growled, announcing her release. Moments later, rope after rope of her creamy load started pouring inside Nyx’s womb. She held her tight and didn’t budge her cock, she wanted all of her cum to be inside her womb. Feeling her lover’s release, Nyx was sent over the edge as well, her pussy milking her lover for every drop she had.

Once they recovered from their release, Naleen threw Nyx onto the couch, ready for another round, but Nyx stopped her, telling her that if she didn’t wait, their plan wouldn’t work. Naleen was disappointed to say the least, but listened to her and pulled out, however she wanted to know why they couldn’t continue. Nyx explained in detail how the process work while they waited for their arousal to die down. Once it did, Nyx sent her on her way, knowing that come tomorrow, Naleen would be a lusty beast, just the way she wanted her to be, and tomorrow her quest would be at an end.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, the pair were in Naleen’s personal room inside her clan’s dojo after she convinced them that Nyx was there just to hang out with her for a few hours. As expected, Nyx removed her contraceptive mod, eager to finally prime her body for her kubrow and have Naleen and her delicious cock all to herself forever.

It was no surprise that only minutes after the two went to her room, Naleen was balls deep inside Nyx, viciously pounding her inviting pussy, only the position they were doing it was very… odd, not that Nyx complained. 

Nyx rested on her shoulder blades, directly on the floor, using her hands to hold the rest of her body in the air, and her knees were right next to her head. Naleen was squatted over her, facing away from her and using her hands to support herself, her legs were spread wide to ensure a low posture so she could properly pound her lover. From her position, Nyx could only see Naleen’s shapely rear and large, plump orbs, jackhammering her, and he could clearly see the outline of her lover’s cock inside her yet again.

She could see just a little glimpse of Naleen’s member whenever she slammed her ass down, her sack lifting itself up for just enough time to see it. The display was truly erotic, primal and something that only a mind drunk on lust could hope to conjure. Even in her wildest dreams, Nyx could never have come up with something like this. It aroused her like nothing else before. She was simultaneously both dominated and humiliated, while Naleen could express her possession, dominance and lust for her.

Sex with Naleen was good before, but now? Now it was the closest thing to perfection she could think of. Her entire body heated up, she felt butterflies in her stomach and her pussy ached with desire. It was no surprise that she soon gave into the passion, her arms collapsed next to where her feet were, her back arched until it reached a stable position, her pelvis still in the air. Her shift in posture made Naleen lean forward to compensate, resting on her forearms as she continued to pound her hole, lust driving her every move.

With each thrust, both their bottoms shook from the impact, every union of flesh was accompanied by lustful moans and calls of passion. Every downward thrust pierced Nyx’s very core, continuously feeding the fire inside, every cry of passion helped fuel Naleen even more.

Their lust heightened the pleasure they felt, Nyx’s walls left countless wet kisses along her lover’s turgid member, and in turn, every advance and retreat of her lover’s shaft ignite everyone of her receptor with a pleasure she couldn’t even begin to describe. Their moans were the lyrics to a song, and the sounds their bodies made when they came into contact were the instruments accompanying the orchestra.

Soon, Naleen sped up her pace, putting her lust and desire for Nyx into words, words that proclaimed Nyx as her trophy, her property, and Nyx couldn’t help but agree and beg her to do well on her words. Encouraged by her eager whore, Naleen did everything she could to quicken her release – she alternated between short and rapid thrusts, her cock never leaving the warmth of her womb, and slow, deep thrusts that reminded Nyx of just what kind of cock she craved. 

Her efforts were soon rewarded as both of them tensed up, feeling just how close they were. Just as before, precum started leaking from Naleen’s tip, the tension between them finally clearing. Now, she resorted only to quick and short thrusts, not wanting to waste even one drop of cum.

“I hope you’re ready for my seed...” Naleen muttered through gritted teeth as she struggled to hold back her orgasm just long enough to get a confession. “To be my bitch...”

Nyx could let out a long sigh of pleasure before crying out to her. “Yes! Make me your bitch!” Her mind had long given in to the lust, were she in a better state of mind she would have questioned herself and her words.

Naleen bucked her hips a few more time and then grunted, cum erupting from her tip. 

“Yeeessssss!” Nyx cried out as she reached her own climax, the hot cum pouring inside her making everything feel even better. However this cum felt different, it wasn’t just warm, it was electric, it pinched her as it filled her up, no doubt a sign that she had achieved her goals. 

As she rode out her orgasm, Nyx’s eyes were glued to Naleen’s orbs, she could see the contract every time she shot more ropes of cum inside her, she could see the cum expanding her gut like so many times before, only this time it felt like never before. The intense pleasure had an unintended side effect, Nyx lost control of her psychic powers which sent out a blast inside the room. 

The blast reached Naleen who was instantly knocked out cold. She fell forwards, her cock slipping out of Nyx, her last few ropes of cum shooting all over the floor. Nyx collapsed on the floor as well, falling over in a fetal position, warm cum pouring from her well used hole. 

She did it, she finally did it. She was happy and satisfied, but there was still one thing left to do, two in fact. Once she recovered, she checked up on Naleen to see if she was fine and then picked her up from the floor. She then placed her on the bed inside her room and went to clean all evidence of their encounter. Satisfied with the clean-up, she took a glance at Naleen’s sleeping form and then made her way to the bed, she had a plan in mind that would not only clear her guilty conscious for using her like this, but also make things right.

She cuddled Naleen in her arms, placing a hand on her temple and peering inside her mind. Using her powers, she rewrote her memories of their relationship and encounters. She wanted to repay her for her well, unwilling help. From now on, all Naleen could tell was that she and Nyx were friends, friends with benefits and they have been like this for a long while. It was the least Nyx could do, besides, she wasn’t going to let that cock just walk out of her life so easily.

As she walked towards the door to leave the dojo, Nyx took one last glance at Naleen and smiled (lel), knowing that they both found something in each other.


	7. Chapter 5 - Smoke and Mirrors

After their brief and not entirely heated lovers’ quarrel, Ember made good on Valkyr’s ingenious plan to satisfy Ember’s ever present need to get her dick wet. It was a pretty bold plan for Ember to simply sit by in the dojo, assign an assistant for the week and hope that in the end they’ll end up not only finishing all the work that needs to be done in order to run and maintain the clan, but also have Ember balls deep in her assistant, emptying her cum tanks. 

Ember might not see how that would work, despite how enticing the idea sounds, but there were a method behind Valkyr’s crazy plan. She knows that it’s hard for her, and now Mag, to help Ember get her rocks off, and they both know that it’s very hard for Ember to keep it in her pants, not when you have a naturally high libido and your balls are constantly full of cum no matter how much you try and address the situation, but there was also another thing that Ember didn’t know. Either due to ignorance or simply because she didn’t want to pry too much into her clanmates’ personal lives, Ember didn’t know that everyone in her clan would be more than happy to go a few rounds, not as often as Ember, but enough to help satisfy her.

Valkyr, on the other hand, knew about her clanmates’ needs from gossip more than anything, and she also knew that Ember sometimes did give in and fuck some of them, she always did wonder how shocked her clanmates must have felt when they got a taste of Ember’s own brand “quickies” and “one night stands”. Because of these problems, Valkyr came up with a solution when Ember once again couldn’t quite keep to herself and got in a relationship with her best friend Mag, a very pleasant surprise for her and definitely a nice way to spice things up, but it would be even better if Ember could fuck on the regular so she see’s what the others lack.

And that brings us to today, a week since Ember agreed to her plan and reorganized everyone’s schedules to accommodate Valkyr’s “sleep with the boss” program. The first on the chopping block was a Mirage who calls herself Shio, definitely one of their more mysterious members, mainly because she tends to know everything about everyone, especially her friend Aara, a brown coated Mesa with red emissive colors. Nobody really knows how or why she has such an interest in everyone, but she also doesn’t spread around their dirty secrets and because of that she is quite an anomaly for everyone else.

Despite her comrade’s strange habits, Ember wasn’t really concerned about having any of her secrets being spread around, all she really kept to herself were her sexual relationships, and why should she feel guilty for having two sexy babes by her side? She hasn’t exactly given off the impression that she’s a prude, quite the opposite in fact. Still, what did concern her was how she was going to pull it off. She didn’t exactly know much about Shio to know if she’d be down for a week of fucking like kubrows in heat, all she really knew, apart from her “record” keeping, was that she never failed at her job and that she had shapely ass that looked like it was about to pop own of her technocyte at any moment.

Because of this, Ember started the week by doing a little ground work. She was in her, sitting at the desk running through the clan files regarding Shrade. What she was looking for were some clues as to what kind of individual she was and if there was anything she could exploit to her benefit. She had to admit that it was a little unsettling to rummage through somebody’s personal file looking for something you could exploit to get your dick wet, but when her horny side takes control, there’s little that will stop it from running its course, besides, Shio could always use a little bit more meat on her bones.

She rummage through the files, imputing commands by typing them on the rather archaic looking keyboard, a necessary evil in order to keep the whole Grineer aesthetics, but damn if wasn’t frustrating her right now. While scrolling through page after page about her colleague, she couldn’t quite help but think about Shrade’s peculiar physique. She couldn’t take her mind off of how well the technocyte hugged her form, how well the almost leather-like texture molded around the curvature of her ass and how it emphasized it’s form, how clean and well toned it made her thighs look, and how good her tits would look wrapped around her cock.

It was hard for her to keep those thoughts at bay as she continued inspecting her files. She could feel a growing pressure in her nether region as the thoughts became more vivid. She was struggling to stay focused on the files in front of her, the details of the files being just background noise for the thoughts racing in her head. Without much thought, she slid into her chair and lowered her left arm, placing it next to her groin, her eyes still glued to the screen in a weak attempt to stay focused. She felt her groin pulse in time with the blood pumping through her body, the pressure slowly becoming stronger and stronger with each pulse. Her thoughts soon returned to her clanmate and she slowly became lost in her lustful fantasy.

Using the image of the desk in front of her, her mind started conjuring an image of Shio leaning over the desk, presenting her juicy cunt and shapely ass as she peeked back at her as if waiting for her. With this image in mind, the technocyte around Ember’s groin finally gave in, allowing her hardening member and plump orbs to be welcomed by the cool air. As her cock slowly pulsed, her mind’s eye continued its work, Shio was now gently shaking her ass from side to side, enticing Ember to action. She focused on Shio’s ass and watched as it gently bobbed from side to side in tune with her motion, her cheeks becoming just spread enough to see the tight ring of her anal canal with each motion. 

Thanks to these vivid images, her member sprung to life rather fast and she could no longer deny her needs. She dropped her other hand from the desk and used it to grip the edge of the chair before leaning against it and dropping her head back. She gripped her still not fully erect member and began slowly pumping it with her other hand. Now the Shio in her mind was raunchier than before. Instead of just wiggling her ass she was now pressing it against her cock, rubbing it up and down, as if begging to be fucked. Ember could how her ass tugged and pulled at her foreskin, revealing half her tip each time she pulled down on her cock, she even imagined how wet her pussy would feel against her skin.

She stroked herself slowly to these images for sometime, drinking in the leathery texture of her clanmate’s ass and wondering how much fatter it could get after knocking her up enough times. Slowly but surely, Ember’s desire grew as she continued to stroke her 8 inches of hard meat, she could feel her balls getting heavier as her body reacted to the pleasure she was inflicting upon herself. By the time she started increasing her pace and letting the pleasure overwhelm her body and senses, the image had changed again and Ember was completely lost in her world.

Now Shio was no longer teasing her, she was actively riding her. She sat just above Ember’s lap, turned to her left side, using only her right forearm for support against the desk, the rest of her body having only the floor beneath them. Shio moved back and forth, spearing herself on Ember’s turgid member as Ember gripped her hips. Shio’s bounces matched Ember’s hand, when Shio pushed against her cock, Ember’s hand pulled down on her cock, peeling back its protective lair of skin to expose the delicate spongy body underneath. When Shio rose her body in preparation, Ember pulled her hand up along her length, sheathing her sensitive head once more.

The room soon started filling up with Ember’s soft moans and grunts as she continued pumping her length to her imagined romp with her clanmate, no longer concerned about the ethics of it all, just the pleasure and the erotic image in front of her. As the pleasure rose and her desire increased, the images became even more vivid, her mind submitting fully to the desire consuming her body. Now the images became even more lifelike, now Ember could see Shio’s delectable ass cheeks respond to the motions, they lightly molded around Ember’s waist when she pressed down on her cock, forming an almost pear like shape, but without loosing their tentative allure as they always threatened to just rupture their apparent leathery prison when the shockwaves of their contact rippled through them, making them shake from side to side. Ember could also see that Shio’s ass also occasionally parted just enough for her to get a peek at her yet unclaimed hole, and she could also see how the wet folds of her cunt morphed around her impressive length, parting and closing as she worked herself on her meat.

After several more minutes of working her shaft, the pleasure reached a new high, her tip starting to leak thin precum, signaling that she was getting very close to a release. The added pleasure and new wet sensation helped sculpt new images in Ember’s mind – Shio was no longer riding her, but rather Ember now thrust inside her and pulled her hips onto her cock with clockwork precision. The thrusts matched Ember’s new cadence, a slower, but more intense stroking that covered her cock in her precum, almost mimicking the wet insides of her clanmate’s eager muff. The images remained just as vivid as before, Shio’s ass now properly bounced up and down thanks to Ember’s powerful thrusts. Back in the real world, Ember subconsciously spread her legs around the chair, giving her balls more room to breathe as she also started sighing with pleasure. Her body slowly tensed up in response to her imminent release, but just before the climax, just as in her mind she was ramming Shio with all her might, the room resonated with the sound of an alert, coming from Ember’s wrist.

She was instantly pulled out of her fantasy by the sound, a little shook and frustrated that she was interrupted at a time like this. Without bothering bothering to switch her position, Ember turned to her wrist device on her right hand as she slowly continued to pump her cock with the other, her tip still sensitive and still tingling, almost ready to burst. The device displayed Shio’s code number, which made Ember let out a frustrated sigh, before a cunning plan sprung in her mind. She turned her hand upside down, a holographic projection emanating from her palm.

“Hey, boss.” Shio’s voice echoed from the device a few seconds before her imaged popped up fully. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I got the report for last month’s expenses.” Shio continued.

Seizing the opportunity, Ember pulled her plan into motion. “Oh, you’re not bothering me, I’m just busy with...” Ember then raised her hand and pointed her palm towards her crotch, making sure the holographic projector could catch the whole length of her cock. “...stuff.” she then continued, nonchalantly continuing to stroke at a slow pace, making sure to slowly peel her foreskin back to emphasize how well her spongy tip popped from its cover.

Looking at the holoprojector and starring at Ember’s glistening cock, Shio caught on to what she was probably doing and trying to get. She chuckled to herself, not really knowing why Ember would choose this method instead of outright asking if they want to fuck, but if that’s what she was into, who was she to blame her?

“Ooo, thinking about someone special, are you?” Shio cooed from the other side, going along with Ember’s little game.

Seeing that her plan was working, Ember responded “Oh, you got that right, or at least I was...” she then lowered her hand to the side, giving Shio a sideways view of her length, her balls just slightly peeking into the frame. “...but right now I’m thinking about you, babe.” she continued with a confident and cocky attitude, “Care to take responsibility?”

Shio was very amused by Ember’s antics and while her cock did look very juicy, she decided it would be better to just tease her for now, opting to get to the main course some other day, if only to really flare Ember’s desire more.

“Mmm, that’s a big, juicy cock… Valkyr is one lucky gal… But I’m afraid we’ll have to do this some other time.” Shio responded, “But I can give you something right now...” she continued before a blast of light covered the screen. When it faded away, it reveal a crotch view of Shio, the image was centered between her legs, just a few inches away from her crotch, looking up towards Shio as leaned against the chair. Without saying anything else, Shio started rubbing her crotch with her middle and ring finger, running them up and down and occasionally rubbing circles where her clit would be.

Ember was a little taken back by this turn of events, but she liked where it was going. In response she started stroking herself to Shio’s antics. As Shio rubbed herself, Ember could see the technocyte around her labia and crotch started tightening, slowly outlining what was underneath. Ember stroked herself in tandem with Shio’s movements, holding her stroke when she rubbed her clit area. Eventually, Ember could tell that the technocyte around Shio pussy was ready to give in, just a few more strokes and it would be over, but just before Ember could see her prize, another flash of light blinded the screen.

When the screen returned to normal, it revealed Shio again, now on the floor, the camera looking down on her from the side, her legs spread, knees bent upwards and feet firmly planted right next to her buttocks. Shio was looking into the camera as she was vigorously working her middle and ring finger inside her hungry quim. Ember instinctively started stroking herself faster, once more matching Shio’s pace, she could see how wet her cunt was, her fingers were glistening as they worked in and out. After a short while, Shio began rubbing her breasts with the other hand, the technocyte had already become malleable and it allowed her to knead and squeeze her breasts. 

Ember was enjoying the show, she could feel her balls and undercarriage tingling thanks to the erotic display before her as she continued to pump her shaft. After a few more minutes, the screen flashed once again, and Shio and the camera was in another position, with something extra. The camera now pointed at her left side, she was still on the floor, with her legs raised in a mating press position, but on top of her was another Shio, one of her Mirrors, completing the position. Both were staring into the camera as they slowly rubbed their pussies against each other. The Shio on the floor squeezed and and occasionally gently smacked both ass cheeks of the one on top, while the other held onto the breasts of the one bellow and occasionally bounced up and down slowly, mashing both their pussies. 

It was quite the erotic display for Ember, she could feel her member hardening much more, Shio was quite the naughty bitch, much to Ember’s delight. Seeing this display, Ember decided to give her a show as well and positioned her hand underneath her cock, giving Shio a full view of her impressive length and how it moved as she stroked herself. Noticing Ember’s response, Shio once again flashed the screen once more, the perspective shifted now to a point of view perspective of a Shio with a cock, lodged between another Shio’s ass cheeks. Ember was taken aback a little, she didn’t know that Shio could make Mirrors like that, but she wasn’t quite complaining. The cock wielding Shio moved her hips back and forth as she held the other’s hips. Ember could see the cock’s tip poking between Shio’s cheeks with each thrust and how they giggle with each slam. Thanks to Shio’s perverse display, it didn’t take long for Ember’s member to leak precum once more as she stroked herself vigorously. The precum dripped over Ember’s fingers and once more began coating her length as she worked her member up and down. Shio noticed Ember’s state and decided to take it one step further. Without warning, the cocked Mirror grabbed the other Shio’s cheeks and jammed its thumbs between them before pulling them apart. It angled its cock with Shio’s wet pussy and unceremoniously jammed inside, fulling sheathing itself in one go before placing its hands back on Shio’s hips. 

The Mirror didn’t waste any time as it began roughly pounding Shio, the camera angled itself to give Ember a full pov view of how its cock speared Shio’s hungry muff. Ember let out a worked sigh at the sight, Shio was putting quite a show for her. Her body tensed up once again, she could feel her length twitch in her hands and her tip tingling, her climax being imminent. Despite her state, Ember held on for a few more minutes, not quite there, but not much more to go. However, the screen flashed once more to reveal a Shio leaning into the cocked Mirror’s crotch, its cock pressed against Shio’s left cheek as she slowly stroked the half erect member that clearly leaked cum. Ember was rather furious at this turn of events, she was that close, yet Shio denied her, again. 

But before she could voice her frustration, Shio interrupted her “Hope you liked it, boss.” she said, as she continued to stroke the cock next to her. 

“I’d like to show you more, but...” as she spoke, two Mirrors, both sporting their own lengths came into frame from both sides, both having an arm cocked on their hips. “I’ve got my hands full at the moment.” Shio continued as she leaned back, grabbing both cocks next to her as the one in front of her slowly pulsed.

“I’m sure you understand.” she said as she started pumping the two cocks before cutting the feed.

With that final image, Ember furiously slammed her hand on the chair’s arm rest and swiveled towards the entrance of her chambers.

“That bitch!” She cried out, anger and frustration tainting her voice, as she stroked herself furiously, closing her eyes and envisioning how she’d climax inside her. In just a few more seconds, she finally reached her peak and started climaxing, her balls contracting as they began pushing cum up her shaft.

“That! Fucking! Bitch” Ember let out between her last anger fueled strokes, each stroke causing her to shoot a rope or two of cum across the room, painting the floor with her orange cum.

At the end of her orgasm, she leaned into her chair, her half erect member leaking cum as she continued to languidly stroke herself while recounting the previous events. She didn’t care that she made a mess of her room or that her crotch and chair well covered in her emissions, all she cared about was how to get back at… her… and how to thank her for the great show she just put on.

“That bitch...” She said, before closing her eyes to catch her breath.

Ember spent the following day working the chores of managing her clan alongside Shio. Neither of them brought up the events of the past day, but Ember couldn’t shake the feeling that Shio was teasing her even now. Jutting her ass here, pushing her breasts out there and even brushing her crotch sometimes, or maybe it was all just her imagination and she was overreacting. Either way, one thing was for sure: she had to get back at her, preferably by giving her a taste of her “big, juicy cock”. By the time they were about to end their chores, Ember still hadn’t come up with a plan, she couldn’t quite figure anything solid and couldn’t help bu think back at the show she put up for her yesterday. Real kinky and definitely had a lot of “fun” ideas, but she was insubordinate, blue balling your boss isn’t proper conduct for anyone, she thought.

As the day closed, the only thing left to go through was the storage room for research and crafting materials. Ember took the elevator down towards the lowest level of the dojo where the room was located. She knew that Shio would already be in the room like with all the others in their list, she didn’t quite know how or why she was so diligent, but at least it meant less work for her.

Stepping out of the elevator, she made her way down the corridor and passed through a large hall that served as the junction point between the various sections of the lower level. She went through the middle passage towards the store room, eager to go through the inventory and end the day so she could go back to her planning. As she entered the large room, full of platforms and elevators that lead to various storage sections, she could see Grineer inspired scanning devices running up and down the numerous immense containment cylinders no doubt full of prime materials. Right across from her was the central console that operated the entire room’s mechanism, she spotted Shio working the commands of the large Grineer computer, similar in looks to the ones in their data vaults but on a much grander scale with many more monitors pointing down towards the operator.

All she could do now was check to see how everything was going and so marched towards the console, her footsteps being drowned out by the roaring of the machines and engines that operated all the mechanisms in the room. As she got closer to the console she spotted Shio indeed working the console standing in an upright position, legs close to each other and pressed against the console as she looked down on the keyboard imputing commands. 

Ember stopped just a few feet behind Shio to her right and crossed her arms in front of her as she inspected the monitors. She saw the numbers running down the screen next to images of the various resources within the cylinders, while she was only half interested in the numbers being right and knew that Shio was diligent in her work, she still had to make sure that everything was fine.

“So how’s the numbers?” Ember finally asked without, checking out Shio’s delectable form as outlined by the orange glow of the monitors in front of her, remembering just how kinky she could be, which in turn started getting her worked up again as evidenced by the rising pressure in her crotch.

“All’s good, boss.” Shio responded, without tearing her gaze away from the console in front of her.

“So soon?” Ember asked, slightly surprised by her speed.

“Yep.” Shio responded as she placed her hands on the sides of the console jutting out from the larger body. 

“Then I guess we’re done for the week.” Ember responded, glad that the work was over.

Shio then pushed against the console, separating her body from it and presenting herself to Ember, using only her hands for support. She turned her head over her should to look back at Ember and spread her legs, revealing her already wet and exposed orange slit.

“And now I can make it up to you for last time.” Shio half giggled.

“What?” Ember responded, taken aback by her clanmate’s actions mentally, but her body knew exactly what it wanted as it slowly started peeling the technocyte around her crotch to expose her hardening member.

“C’mon, boss. If you want to fuck me or any of the girls, you just gotta ask.” Shio answered, wobbling her ass a little to invite her over.

As her half erect member got exposed to the cool air of the room, Ember uncrossed her arms and made her way towards Shio, quite eager for what’s next. When she reached her, she approached her from the side, placing her left thigh against Shio’s right thigh, and started running one hand over Shio’s pussy and one over her cock, working it slowly.

“Is that so?” Ember asked as she traced Shio’s cunt with her middle and ring finger and slowly jacked herself with her other hand.

After letting out a playful sigh, Shio finally answered her “Look, I love how creative you got yesterday, I really don’t mind some sex messaging, but it kind of ruins this moment, ya know? Can’t be in awe of that cock twice in a row.”

In response, Ember simply slapped her ass and roughly groped it before finally going behind her, placing her hands on her hips and aligning her now fully erect cock with her entrance, making sure to touch her nether lips with the tip in the process.

“Aww, no foreplay?” Shio cried out with fake disappointment in her voice.

“We’ve had enough foreplay. I think we’re ready for the main course now.” Ember responded as she moved her hips to rub her tip over Shio’s entrance.

“Touche.” Shio simply answered.

Without any further warning, Ember firmly griped her hips and reeled her hips back, readying herself to thrust inside the little bitch in front of her. In one swift motion, she buried half her length inside Shio’s drooling cunt, parting her lips with little effort. She felt the warm wet walls clamp around her cock, struggling to contain her size. The sensation made Ember’s whole body shudder, a result of her pent up lust and her feeling of vindication for finally having her exactly where she belongs, on her cock, ready to be fucked and bred. 

Before either of them said or did anything else, Ember swiftly parted her legs, giving her balls enough room to breath for what was to come. She quickly pulled back, removing half of her buried length before slamming back in, hard. With one motion, she speared her entire length inside her, forcibly parting Shio’s cervix, claiming her womb as the new home for her cock and baby batter. The force of the impact was strong enough to push Shio forward, sending ripples along her cheeks. Shio also let out a muffled yelp thanks to the sudden mix of pain and pleasure rushing through her body, not expecting Ember to be so forceful right away. It wasn’t the first time she handled cocks this big, but she was still surprised, if not aroused, by Ember’s straightforwardness. She tried talking back to her, but Ember cut her off with three consecutive thrusts, each as forceful as the last, each one measured precisely to communicate her intent, each one pull out half of her 8 inch cock to then immediately ram the rest back in, breaching her cervix and filling up her womb with her spongy tip. No doubt this was a trained precision, a testament to Ember’s experience in breaking and breeding bitches.

Swiftly, Ember entered a steady pace of powerful thrusts that aimed to thoroughly stretch her cunt and cervix. Each bucking of her hips pulled out exactly half her length before going back in balls deep. Ember looked down at her handy work, reveling in Shio’s grunts and muffled moans, drinking in the sight of those leathery ass cheeks clapping and bouncing as she slammed her hips into them. Shio’s wet canal clamped tightly around her shaft and her cervix even tighter around the base of her tip just the way she loved her fuck toys – tight and ready to be stretched to fit around her cock. Her heavy orbs swung beneath her with each thrust, their movement and the sensation they caused only spurred Ember forward to lessen their load, one thrust at a time.

Ember continued this brutal pounding as time went on, each thrust sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine as she reveled at finally fucking this little bitch. Her cock was drenched in Shio’s juices, each time she bottomed, a minuscule splash would occur, spraying some of it on her balls and her thighs. As they continued their rough mating, her balls got drenched in those juices, enough that it trickled down to the floor, forming a puddle between them. The wet feeling running down her orbs made her balls tingle with every powerful and precise thrust.

“This wasn’t what you had in mind, did you?” Ember asked after bottoming out and leaning over her.

“On the contrary.” Shio responded, peeking over her right shoulder. “But I just have to know...” she continued before effortlessly raising her left leg and planting it firmly on the nearby edge of the console as Ember leaned back. She undulated her upper body beneath her, using only her right arm to hold onto the console in front of her, to get a clear look at her abdomen.

“Oh, you really ARE big.” She giggled from her new perch, staring at the clear outline that Ember’s cock made inside her abdomen. 

“And you also made a big mess down there...” Ember responded, catching onto Shio’s innuendo.

“So you gotta be punished.” Ember continued before resuming her pace, her lust even higher now that she knew she was REALLY stretching her.

Shio didn’t say anything and only placed her left hand on her knee and stared at her abdomen. She was captivated by much Ember’s cock was stretching her abdomen. She could see every motion it made, when she reeled back, she could see her abdomen quickly springing back to its usual shape before being forced outward by that thick cock. It was as mesmerizing as it was arousing, she had only seen something like this in holo videos, but now she was seeing it live, on her own skin no less. This gamble of hers had truly paid off.

The pair continued their debauchery, the machines and engines in the room drowning out their passionate cries and the sound of their flesh coming into contact. With each passing moment, they neared their climax, each perverse movement sent jolts of pleasure through their bodies. Their copulation had no real passion in it, it was simply two people taking care of their lust together, nothing personal, just a quick fuck, well, at least for one of them. As the minutes went by, Ember could feel her balls heavier and heavier with each thrust, her body tensing each and every time she bottomed out, and each and every time it happened, it filled her with perverse glee because soon she would teach her a lesson for screwing around with her. With that thought in mind, it only took a short while for tip to start leaking precum, a sign that she was nearly there. They both knew that it would come, but only one of them knew what would happen next.

Without warning, Ember grabbed Shio’s right shoulder and pressed her hand into her left hip and then started bucking her hips with reckless abandon, like a desperate animal in heat, eagerly fucking any hole presented to it. It was the final stage of her payback, she’d fuck her brains out and fill her up with all her pent up need. If Shio’s grunts and moans were any indication, she wasn’t expecting that but she wasn’t hating it either. 

Shio was indeed surprised by Ember’s ruthlessness, but she did somewhat expect her to be like that, how else would she be able to please Valkyr during her heat periods? Thanks to the rough pounding making it hard to keep her balance, Shio turned her head to the floor and gripped the console in front of her with both hands, she didn’t have any time to lower her leg back to the floor so she had to make due. She gripped it hard and tensed her whole body to keep her balance and try to face the onslaught. As Ember pounded her cunt with no regard to her safety, slathering it in her precum and basting her womb in preparation, all of Shio’s pleasure receptors were set alight, amplified by the primal understand that her body had over the situation – her goal was to be bred and she was being fucked by an alpha.

Thanks to Ember’s relentless fucking, the sound of their copulation managed to lightly pierce the roaring of the machines in the room, moans and wet flesh echoing through the halls as they neared their release. Ember’s cum filled, heavy orbs swung wildly beneath her, her cock sent an endless and continuous stream of pleasure through her spine that only got more and more intense with every passing moment. She could feel Shio’s wet folds giving in to her assault, slowly loosening to ease her access, a disappointment, but an admission of her conquest.

It only took a few more moments of rabid fucking for everything to come to an end. Ember felt the telltale signs of her climax, her balls started to tense up, her glans tingled and her body was tightening, this was it, it was time to properly mark her whore. Despite these signs, she didn’t relent, oh no, she would fuck her cum straight into her cunt and cover every inch of it in her cunt. Shio could also feel her climax rushing, her body tensed up even more and her pussy was starting to contract around Ember’s shaft. 

After just a few more thrusts, Ember finally gave in. She quickly grabbed Shio by the nape and pulled her up, still pounding her. She felt her balls contract and her shaft twitch as cum rushed through it. Pleasure overwhelmed her body as she shuddered, but she powered through it to keep pounding Shio with slower but just as powerful thrusts. Cum finally erupted from her tip just as it was about to pierce her cervix one more, Ember felt a blissful jolt of pleasure run down her spine at that moment but she wouldn’t relent. She bucked her hips wildly, uncaring for where her cum would go so long as it was inside.

Feeling Ember cum inside her was enough to send Shio over the edge as well. Jolts of pleasure ran down her spine as her climax washed through her body. Her pussy clamped around Ember’s cock and milked it for all it had. She could feel the slight bumps Ember’s cum made as it went up her shaft. She felt her walls stretch and her womb fill up with Ember’s thick and labored cum, which only amplified the pleasure she felt.

Ember finally slowed down as her orgasm died and she lodged her cock inside her until both of their orgasms had subsided. After a few more seconds, the pair finally rode out their orgasms and Ember let go of Shio’s nape, placing a hand on her hip and pulling out her still hard cock, letting a veritable deluge of cum spill out and splatter on the floor, mixing with their juices.

After catching her breath, Shio finally spoke “Boy do you know how to fuck… and you bust fat nuts”. She then turned her head over her shoulder to look at Ember, waiting for a response.

Ember simply grabbed her cock with her free hand and jerked, cleaning it of some of the cum and mixed juices before finally answering her “And I’m not done yet. You still have all week to make it up to me.” And with that, Ember placed her hand on her hip and reinserted herself, starting another storage room session.

Following their prolonged fuck session in the storage room, Shio had mainly accepted her role as Ember’s fucktoy for the week, an outcome she had predicted the moment Ember changed the schedule around the dojo. She conformed to Ember’s demands only because of two reasons: she gets to sleep with boss on the job, always a plus, and because she could find out how kinky Ember is, provided her own plan worked the way she envisioned it.

Having once again concluded another part of the chores that needed carried out around the dojo, Ember summoned Shio to her chambers for another day of “making it up to her”, however Ember also intended to make a few things clear about the events thus far, she still had a responsibility to her subordinates, whether or not she was actively trying to knock them up.

In her room, the two were locked into a bit of foreplay, which was an opportunity for Ember to explain herself. Shio was sitting on the edge of Ember’s bed, facing the door to her room, while Ember sat in front of her with an arm on her hip as was her signature cocky pose. Shio stroked Ember while looking up at her, her motions were slow and deliberate, her grip was firm and she made sure to go extra slow whenever she tugged her foreskin down over her tip. Ember could tell Shio had a practiced hand, she knew how to squeeze as much pleasure from her as possible. She wondered if that experience came from her messing around with her clones and she also wondered if she could get some action with them as well.

As Shio continued her work, Ember looked at her in a casual manual, somewhat insinuating that she wasn’t quite impressed with what she was seeing, despite that, she was actively trying to formulate a response to explain her actions from yesterday. She knew she went too far without making sure she was ok with it and she let her urges get the better of her. 

Eventually, when Shio started working her cock faster and also tugging and massaging her balls, Ember finally decided to speak up.

“So, about last time...” she said, dropping her hand from her hip and straightening up, but without making any effort to stop her. “I feel I should apologize for being so rough. I was pissed off about you cutting of your show before I could blow my load.” she confessed, not an out of sarcasm in her voice.

Shio paused her movement for a moment before lowering her gaze to Ember’s cock and resuming. She let out a small chuckle before finally answering.

“Didn’t know you were such a softie.” 

“I’m not. I just have a responsibility for my subordinates, and that includes you.” Ember responded, slightly annoyed by Shio’s comment.

“Well you did hurt me...” Shio responded, putting her hand underneath Ember’s plums and giving them a playful tug. “At first anyway. Still a little sore, but that’s to be expected when you’re packing so much heat.” She continued, placing her face on the side of Ember’s cock as she continued stroking it.

Feeling Shio’s warm breath on her cock and her display made Ember twitch with pleasure. Shio really knew how to get her worked up and she was starting to see that she planned for this. Not willing to pass up an opportunity, Ember placed her left hand on the back of Shio’s head, gently holding it in position, and then started bucking her hips gently, fucking her cock into Shio’s hand and rubbing her entire length across her face.

“Then I guess I’ll go easy on you this time...” Ember responded. “Unless you started liking it… rough.” Ember continued, emphasizing her last words with a stronger thrust, lightly smacking her left thigh into Shio’s face.

Understanding that they were both on the same page, Shio broke away from Ember’s cock and leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs to reveal her moist orange slit and firmly planting each foot on the edge of the bed. She placed both her hands on her breasts and stared directly at Ember, presenting herself.

“What do you think anal then?” Shio answered, faking innocence in her voice as she waited for Ember to make her move.

Chuckling to herself, Ember closed the distance and placed both her hands on Shio’s knees as she placed her shaft along Shio’s wet labia.

“Always like a tight ass to fuck.” Ember responded, rubbing the underside of her shaft along Shio’s orange slit. “But I don’t like shooting blanks if you catch my drift.” 

“I’m sure Valkyr would agree.” Shio answered, placing her hands on Ember’s shoulders.

“And I don’t mind sharing. In fact, I think you’d look great with some fatter thighs.” Ember said as she leaned over Shio, placing her hands on the bed next to the smaller frame beneath her, angling her cock with Shio’s entrance, prodding at it with her tip.

Shio saw that Ember was in the perfect position for what she had in mind and so discreetly summoned a Mirror with a special surprise behind Ember, far enough to make sure that she wouldn’t notice or touch it. She then wrapped her legs delicately around Ember’s shoulder plates and looked straight at her.

“You really are something. Look, if you wanna fuck me or any of the girls and knock us up, you don’t have to play coy with it. Sure, some might play hard to get, but none of us can pass up a fat cock like yours, especially when you’re the boss.”

Knowing that Shio was probably right due to her reputation, Ember felt a bit dumb for not doing exactly that, but her pride was too big to admit that. As a result, she unceremoniously shoved half her length inside Shio’s waiting cunt, her tip going all the way up to her cervix, before settling in to a steady pace.

“Bitch...” Ember simply let out, frustrated by how she was constantly being outwitted by her, but also enjoying their little game. They definitely had to make this a regular thing.

Shio simply chuckled and then settled to enjoy this, waiting for the right moment to present itself to enact her plan. If the boss wanted to get kinky with her, then the boss was in for a real treat, especially when you can make multiple, tangible copies of yourself and not necessarily with the same equipment downstairs. 

Ember bucked her hips back and forth, careful to only ever shove half her cock in, but still deep enough to always threaten the safety of her vulnerable womb. She once again felt Shio’s hungry pussy squeeze and massage her shaft, coating her in her juices. Shio was amused by Ember’s careful manner, she clearly took to heart her comments about still being sore. She hoped she would see through it, but apparently Ember did mean it when she said she had a responsibility to her subordinates. 

As a result, Shio tugged at her with her legs, trying to send her the message that it’s fine, but Ember only slowed down. While she did like this gentler version of her, after getting a full taste of that cock yesterday she wanted seconds.

Snaking her hands from Ember’s shoulders to her ass, tucking them between Ember’s arms, she dug her fingers into her plump ass cheeks and tug at them sideways before slapping both of them. Ember let out a surprised grunt and then stopped, not quite understanding Shio’s intentions.

“C’mon, boss. Did you really think I was serious just now?” Shio finally spoke, still amused by the whole situation. “I’ve done crazier things all by myself.” She continued, slapping her ass again. “Don’t be such a prude.” 

Once again, Shio found a way to push her buttons. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like their tug of war, but it bruised her ego quite a bit. Still, it wasn’t so bad, not like she’d go around gossiping about it, she never did with any of the others, and she couldn’t quite pass on some free ass now could she? 

Complying with Shio’s demands, Ember scoffed at her and spread her legs before thrusting inside her again, now much harder, but still careful enough to just tug at her cervix. If she wanted to get fucked properly, she’d have to beg for it. Despite resuming her efforts, Shio continued to grope and play with Ember’s ass, her deft fingers finding every angle and combination to elicit as much pleasure as possible. Ember was impressed by Shio’s flexibility and ability to concentrate on her actions despite everything, clearly she has a bit too much time on her hands with her Mirrors, but despite that, Ember found it strange that she was suddenly fixated on her ass.

As a consequence, Ember shoved her entire length inside her with no warning and held position to get her attention. 

“What are you getting at?” Ember finally said, eager to know what her clanmate was trying to pull off.

“It’s a nice ass.” Shio responded. “I thought you’d like it. Don’t tell me it’s never seen any action?” Shio then asked her, running her hands up and down Ember’s ass.

Ember was a little distraught, she didn’t want to image that Shio was planning anything involving her ass, but it was a thought that lingered at the back of her mind.

“Many wanted a piece of it, but they all ended up giving me a piece instead.” Ember responded with her usual cocky attitude before thrusting inside her once again.

Pleased by Ember’s answer and sensing an opportunity, Shio let her do her thing while preparing the Mirror behind Ember. The Mirror sported its own 6 inches of fully erect meat, poised for Ember’s vulnerable ass. It was quite the gamble she was trying to pull off, but she was willing to risk everything.

Slowly but surely, Ember entered into a steady rhythm, slowly pushing harder and harder against Shio’s cervix, wanting to tease her until she just ends up begging for it. Shio of course knew what Ember wanted, so she feigned frustration, letting out a few frustrated sighs between thrusts all while waiting for her moment to strike. Through the eyes of the Mirror, she could see Ember’s backside, she could see her package, dangling between her legs and smacking against her ass. But most importantly, she could see Ember’s unspoiled hole, tucked between her respectable, leather-clad ass cheeks, occasionally coming into view when her ass bounced and moved in response to her hip motion. Shio may have seen many perky asses in her time from various frames that came to her for her… “special” ministrations, but Ember’s somehow felt more enticing than the others, maybe it was its perfect roundness, or the texture of the technocyte that encompassed, maybe it was because it belonged to her boss or it had to do with it being unsoiled by her own admission. Regardless, she was about the pull off something crazy, but well worth it.

Eventually, Shio finally gave into Ember’s game and whispered to her, begging her to fuck her properly. Ember, obviously complied, quickly spearing past her barrier to claim her womb once again, pounding her with deep, commanding thrusts. Shio once again feigned relief and moaned out to her, all in an effort to get her right where she wanted her. Much to Ember’s delight, she double downed on her efforts, her more primal side taking over her again as she delighted in seen Shio finally admit her place, but she wasn’t ready for what Shio had in store for her.

After a few more minutes just to make sure, Shio finally put her plan into motion. As Ember grunted and slammed into her, Shio once again dug her hands into Ember’s ass cheeks, quickly spreading them apart to reveal her unused hole. Ember noticed this, but wasn’t fast enough to react. In a split second, the Mirror grabbed Ember’s hips and fully inserted itself in her before leaning against her. Shio also tightened her grip on Ember, letting go of her ass and wrapping her arms around her while holding her down with her legs. Ember was effectively pinned in place as the Mirror began bucking its hips, pulling out almost its entire length before slamming back in, balls deep. 

She effectively froze in place, humiliation and anger coursing through her, enough that it dulled the pain from having her ass penetrated for the first time. But her pride wouldn’t be crushed, oh no, she’d turn it around. Soldiering through the pain and humiliation, Ember simply started fucking her again.

“Glad to see we’re on the same page, babe.” Ember told Shio between thrusts, knowing that it undoubtedly put a wrench in her plan.

Indeed, Shio was surprised, not only that her plan worked, but that Ember was quite into it. Maybe she didn’t quite get a full read of her kinks just yet, but all the better.

“I knew you’d like it.” Shio responded loosening her grip.

Ember didn’t bother responding however, she was much to focused on trying to dull out the pain and trying to get her rocks off. Her cock may have still been rock hard, but this was definitely a major turn off.

While Ember struggled to retake control of the situation, Shio was finally free to enjoy the moment. For her, the pleasure came from both being fucked and fucking Ember’s ass. She felt the same pleasure of having her pussy and womb claimed by Ember’s cock as she did yesterday, it was just as good now as it was then, but now she also felt pleasure coming from her Mirror, thanks to the neural link she had with each Mirror. It wasn’t something new to her, but it always felt great, her brain, or what served for a brain, was clearly not wired to deal with pleasure coming from two conflicting sources, which is what made these experiences great every time. She felt how tight Ember’s canal clamped against her Mirror’s cock, how it squeeze and pushed against it, trying to dislodge the intruding member. There was no wetness, but it was velvety and warm and covered every inch of her Mirror’s modest length. It was definitely different from her own ass and that of her other partners, but that’s exactly what she lived for in moments like these. She felt every sensation and motion on top of the primary one, she didn’t feel Ember spearing her and the Mirror fucking Ember’s ass, no, she felt both at the same time, a perfect whirlwind of pleasure that overwhelmed her senses. Every time the Mirror’s cum orbs smacked against Ember’s undercarriage, she felt it, every time Ember’s sack slapped against her buttocks, she felt, every push and pull both cocks made in their respective housings, she felt it, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body that made her spine tingle, each one bringing her closer and closer to a blissful release.

On Ember’s side of things, the pain was finally subsiding, which normally would be a good thing, however she was facing a new reality – it was starting to feel good. It was the first time she was experiencing anal, and it was definitely not on her terms, but once the pain was gone, somehow it felt… good. The Mirror’s cock managed to fire off all her pleasure receptors, well the ones in her ass anyway, and make this quite good. Was this what Valkyr felt when they did it, she wondered, thinking back to their time together. While she’d like to ponder more on in, she couldn’t quite focus on it, not even on how snugly Shio’s pussy hung on to her cock. All she could focus on was the cock going in and out of her ass. She didn’t know how or why, but whenever the Mirror plunged inside her, she always felt it rub against something hard before gliding past and sending a jolt of pleasure through her spine, and the Mirror always knew to aim for it. If that wasn’t bad enough, having the Mirror’s balls slap against her undercarriage also felt good, despite how degrading she thought it was.  
Despite the dichotomy between the two, neither of them stopped as time flew by and the room resonated with their combined moans and sounds. Eventually, Ember simply gave in to the pleasure and just went along with it. She and the Mirror settled for a clockwork system, when Ember bucked her hips forward, the Mirror reeled back, leaving only its tip inside, when Ember pulled out, the Mirror slammed back in, making her as bounce due to the force of the impact. The system worked perfectly as both were in a perpetual state of induced pleasure, both lost in it. Ember hated to admit it, but she was really getting into it, were she in a better state of mind, she’d worry about this getting out, but right now she didn’t care, she just wanted to fuck and have her ass clapped.

Soon enough, the pleasure reached a boiling point, however it was Shio who would give in first. While she was the mastermind behind all of this, only she knew that she never lasted long enough when she got her Mirror’s involved, not like she cared anyway, it only made things better for her and whoever she was getting it on with, if they both ended up filled or covered in cum, or both, she was perfectly satisfied. As such, her body finally gave in and cummed first. She tightened her grip around Ember, wrapping her arms around her nape and buried her face in her neck. Her pussy clamped hard around Ember’s cock as she once again drenched everything in her juices. However, the Mirror also had its own orgasm as it bucked its hips messily, slowing down as its balls contracted and pushed cum up its tube. Ember felt both Shio’s pussy milking her cock and drenching her in juices and the Mirror’s cock twitch and pulse. For a moment she panicked, but when she finally felt hot cum spraying inside her ass it was enough to send her over the edge.

As rope after rope of cum got shot up her ass, filling her and painting her canal, her balls also contracted and pushed their payload up her shaft. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Ember simply froze on top of Shio, bucking her hips out of reflex as she shot ropes of cum inside her, grunting all the way. Soon enough, both holes couldn’t quite hold the volume of cum being poured in them. Ember’s ass was the first to go as yellow tinted cum started spilling around the Mirror’s cock, dripping down Ember’s balls as they rose and fell, not done emptying themselves. The wet sensation running down her sack only amplified the pleasure as she threw her head back and let out a long winded sigh of pleasure. On Shio’s end it wasn’t much better, her pussy couldn’t hold the veritable deluge of cum that Ember kept pouring inside her and thus, orange tinted cum started pouring around the sides of her cock, painting the underside of Shio’s ass and covering Ember’s balls.

By the time their orgasms subsided, the bed and the floor beneath them were covered in a mixture of their cum and they both panted, trying to catch their breath. The Mirror pulled out, letting a little bit of cum spill out as Ember’s ass opening opened and closed slightly, trying to revert to its past tightness. Shio collapsed back onto the bed, her legs falling to the sides while Ember was still lodged inside her.

“That was great...” Shio finally managed, tilting her head to the side while looking at her.

“Right… back at you...” Ember answered, straightening her back and placing a hand on her hip and the other on Shio’s thigh for support.

“But this is where I get off.” Shio said before releasing a flash of light in the room and disappearing alongside her Mirror, leaving Ember far and dry as she stumbled onto the bed, the Mirror’s cum disappearing as well. 

“That… fucking bitch...” Ember muttered through gritted teeth, once again outsmarted by her and left with a new, terrifying discovery about herself.  
After their last bout together, the following day the pair took their debauchery to one of the numerous relaxation halls within the dojo. Despite dealing with the latent soreness from her unexpected and unsolicited anal session, Ember managed to come to terms with what she discovered about herself. She bore no ill will towards her clanmate, but rather wanted to pursue it further, provided it could stay a secret.

As such, in the dimly lit, industrial Grineer inspired hall, the two picked one of the many couch tables within the hall for another session. Ember leaned over the dark beige table that stood in front of the black synthetic couch behind her, jutting her ass out and using her forearms as support. Shio was tucked under the round table in a squatting position, looking up at Ember as she helped jerk her off. A Mirror, sporting the now familiar 6 inch shaft, stood behind Ember holding a canister filled with a clear liquid in it’s left while fingering Ember’s anal opening with the other hand, its fingers were covered in the transparent liquid from the canister. Though Ember said nothing, nor made any gesture, Shio could tell that she was tense, undoubtedly by the whole situation she just got her in.

“You sure about this, boss?” Shio asked from underneath the table. “We don’t have to do it if you’re not fine with it.”

Ember sighed and looked down at Shio before spreading her legs further apart.

“You pulled this on me and turns out I like, but if word gets out about this...” Ember finally answered as the Mirror removed its fingers and put itself into position.

“So I’m gonna train you to be a buttslut?” Shio asked her, holding Ember’s cock with both hands and pressing it into her right cheek before slowly running her hands up and down.

“Don’t push it.” Ember responded in an authoritarian manner, clearly annoyed by her comment. Despite this she still wiggled her ass to let her she was ready.

Shio chuckled lightly and commanded the Mirror to make its move. The Mirror put its hands on Ember’s hips and pressed against her opening, much gentler than last time. Ember peaked over her shoulder at the Mirror, still in denial about what she was doing, but she couldn’t deny the knot in her stomach that represented her anxiety and want. She never thought she would ever do something like this, there was still a conflict inside her between the part that rejected this and the part the wanted nothing more than. She hoped it was just a temporary thing, that after she was done with Shio all would go back to normal, but her anxiety and desire only grew as the Mirror prodded at her entrance.

Eventually, Ember’s stubborn ring gave in, the Mirror’s tip pushing past her defenses and quickly slipping in without effort. As quickly as the Mirror breached her defenses, it slowly pushed itself in, gradually slipping inch after inch of cock inside Ember’s reluctant hole. Ember held her breath and tensed her body as the Mirror slowly fully inserted itself, even Shio felt Ember’s cock tense up in her hands. When the Mirror’s balls finally touched her undercarriage, Ember exhaled, releasing the tension inside her body to allow her canal to adjust to the foreign member. Shio could tell how Ember felt about the whole situation, but opted not to say anything to let Ember go through this on her on, however she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying this, not just because she had full access to her ass, but also because she was helping her find another side to her.

When Ember was finally ready, she nodded towards the Mirror to tell it she could start moving. Seeing through the Mirror’s eyes, Shio complied with her request and commanded the Mirror to slowly pull out of her. As the Mirror slowly removed itself, Ember could feel her canal retracting to close the gap left behind and how her walls clamped around the fake cock and for a brief moment wondered if this is how all her past partners felt, if they felt both degraded but rewarded, however before she could dwell on it any longer, the Mirror slowly pushed back in once only its tip was left inside, silencing Ember’s thoughts. She mentally decided that dwelling on her inner turmoil wouldn’t help the situation, so instead, Ember opted to only focus on the pleasure she was receiving from being milked by Shio’s deft hands and… having her ass fucked by her Mirror clone thing.

Once again Ember felt that strange rubbing sensation that sent jolts of pleasure up her spine. She felt the Mirror’s cock prodding and gliding past that same semi-solid mass somewhere between her anal canal and cock, worst yet was that as she grew more accustomed to the sensation she started feeling a tingle close to her sack. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what was causing the sensation, but as her ass loosened up it only got stronger and more pleasurable, and it was that pleasure that once again made her worry about herself, worried that she’d indeed turn into a buttslut as Shio so eloquently put it. However there was hardly anything she could do at this point, she made her bed when she approached Shio about her “surprise” and that it was indeed her first time, yet still wanted to pursue it further and her body responded in turn as it relaxed and allowed her to enjoy the experience. Soon enough, Ember let out involuntary soft moans, clearly enjoying the sensation. It was just as strange as the first time, having her cock pleasured and her ass explored, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, perhaps it was morbid curiosity that drove her, or maybe it was this dual pleasure. Regardless, she was starting to give in to it as she even slowly bucked her hips into the Mirror’s now steady thrusts.

“You’re getting into this, aren’t you?” Shio chirped from under her, noticing Ember’s soft moans and obvious motions, happy to see her friend enjoying herself.

“Shut it!” Ember snapped, thrusting her hips forward and slamming her swollen orbs against her chin.

As time went on, Ember started instinctively bucking her hips into each of the Mirror’s thrusts, moving them forward when it pulled out and pushing them back as it thrust inside her, their lower half meeting in the middle. The motions also had the side effect of smacking Ember’s balls against Shio’s chin as she diligently worked Ember’s cock. At this point, Ember wasn’t holding back her moans or grunts anymore, she was thoroughly enjoying herself without any shame, whether it was just her naturally lustful nature or Shio unlocking something inside her, she didn’t know, but what she did know was that this wasn’t enough to satisfy her anymore. Despite her frustration, Ember still gave Shio the chance to take it further, however, for whatever reason, even after a few good minutes, she still didn’t catch on which prompted Ember to take matters into her own hands.

Without warning, Ember pushed herself off the table, dislodging her cock from Shio’s grip and forcing the Mirror down on the couch behind them. Pivoting her torso towards the Mirror, and grabbed the backrests of the couch with her right hand, resting her elbow on the Mirror’s left shoulder, and planted her right foot on the seats, right next to the Mirror.

“That fucking better...” Ember exclaimed as she used her arm and leg to spear herself on the Mirror’s cock.

Shio stared dumbfounded at Ember for a moment, completely taken aback by her sudden outburst, but once the shock passed, she couldn’t help but find the display incredibly arousing.   
As Ember violently bounced herself in the Mirror’s lap, Shio spawned another cock wielding Mirror and commanded it to sit on the table. Careful to not make any noise, Shio climbed on top the Mirror sitting on the table, planting her feet on the table next to the Mirror’s hips, and allowed its cock to sink into her ass. The Mirror then grabbed Shio’s hips and held on to her as she started riding her Mirror. Shio passively stared at Ember willingly fucking herself on her Mirror’s cock, still in awe of this turn of events, however she couldn’t dwell too long on the situation as she was once again being overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt. Like before, she felt Ember’s tight ass around her phantom cock, now much wetter and looser than before, but now she also felt the tightness of her own ass around a second phantom cock mixed with the pleasure of being fucked in the ass as well. To put it short, it was sensory overload, just the kind she loved, and it was no surprise that her juices ran freely from her orange slit, making a mess of her Mirror and the table.

“How about we see who lasts longer?” Shio finally asked in a playful voice, eager to see her friend’s response.

Upon hearing Shio’s words, Ember turned her head to see Shio on the table with another Mirror. Sensing a chance to stroke her own ego, Ember quickly assumed the same pose atop her Mirror, making sure to spread her legs out as mush as possible to give Shio a proper view of her 8 incher and sizable cum orbs.

“It’s on!” Ember responded, once again bouncing herself in the Mirror’s lap, eager to finally get a leg up on Shio.

Pleased by her friend’s respons, Shio doubled down as well, eager to win this friendly wager, despite how difficult it would be thanks to the triple pleasure sources and the erotic display in front of her. Indeed, as the two squared off, Shio couldn’t help but be captivated by the motions Ember’s cock and balls made. She loved how her much larger orbs squished when they made contact the Mirror’s balls, she loved the small bounces Ember’s cock made whenever she bottomed out. She was starting to think that maybe she wasn’t the only one who got someone into a new kink, maybe Ember was getting her into cock worshiping, not that she minded, it was indeed a cock worth worshiping.

As the two engaged in their friendly competition, the room echoed with their moans, neither willing to submit to the other. However, their confrontation was not merely between each other, each of them had an inner struggle of their own. Shio battled to push herself beyond her limit as she squared off against the intense pleasure rushing through her body while Ember battled to suppress her desire to cum, her body clearly not used to this new sensation. Yet, the competition became fiercer as each of them started getting lost in their own little world. Ember went so far as to gyrate her hips as she bounced on the Mirror’s cock, mimicking what Valkyr did for her during their anal session, while Shio commanded her Mirror to pound her ass it held her legs above her with her forearms from underneath her knees. 

The competition lasted for more than an hour, neither relenting nor showing signs of fatigue, however Shio was the first to near her breaking point, the triple pleasure was just too much to bear, but she wouldn’t go out without a bang. Without warning, she commanded the Mirror beneath Ember to lock its arms behind her nape and pin her down, then, as Ember struggled against the grip, Shio dismounted her Mirror and quickly climbed on top of Ember, impaling her pussy on Ember’s hard cock. Ember let out a confused sigh, completely blindsided by Shio yet again, yet she was powerless to fight back when Shio began bouncing on her cock as the Mirror started thrusting into her. For the most part it was a repeat of last time, only now Ember was thoroughly enjoying it, for a moment she forgot about the competition and focused solely on the sensation of having Shio drenching her cock in her juices as her pussy milked her, all while receiving jolt after jolt of pleasure through her spine from the Mirror repeatedly ramming its cock inside her ass, not even her cum orbs were spared as they were caught in a whirlwind between the Mirror’s balls and Shio’s soft buttocks.

Despite stepping it a notch with a new, even raunchier position, Shio wasn’t satisfied, she needed more, she craved more. Once again, Shio commanded the Mirror on the table, this time, she ordered it to fuck her ass as she rode her new favorite toy. The Mirror did as it was bid and lightly squatted beneath Shio, allowing her to ride its cock. Just as expected, Shio’s neural system flared up with an even more intense pleasure, now having four sources of pleasure, one incredibly sensitive and wet. Ember wasn’t faring much better, she moaned like a whore as she allowed Shio to do what she wanted with her body, she didn’t try to hold back any longer and her body responded in kind, leaking precum and preparing itself for a powerful release. 

Yet, after only a few short minutes, Shio was the first to give in. As her pussy and ass convulsed and contracted around their respective intruder, she hugged Ember and rested her head on her right shoulder, ridding out her orgasm. The Mirrors followed suit, each of them bottoming out in their respective holes and dumping their load as deep as they could reach. Shio felt each and every rope of cum travel trough the phantom cocks as if they were own, each rope sending a spine tingling jolt through her body as they exited through the tip that involuntary made her body twitch and spasm. Ember on the other hand peaked when she felt the Mirror pump cum up her ass, she felt it shoot deep inside her, ropes of thick cum painting her insides orange, each one shooting deep inside after pressing against her closed canal. The sensation pushed her over the edge, the cum orbs diligently pushing cum up her shaft to fill Shio’s vulnerable womb with her baby batter once more.

However, when Shio felt the first ropes of cum shooting inside her, she fought through her orgasm to dismount Ember’s cock before collapsing on top of her once more. As the two rode out their release, Ember’s cock shot ropes of thick cum in the air that fell on top of the two, a lewd baptism for their new shared bond.

Once their orgasms died out, the Mirror’s let go of the two and allowed them to catch their breath, cum spilling out from Shio’s well used holes, painting the floor bellow in their emissions. 

“Guess… we’ll make a buttslut out of you yet...” Shio managed to say as she tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving with each gush of air as she rested her head against Ember’s left shoulder.

“You fucking… bitch...” Ember muttered as she embraced her friend, squishing her cum soaked body against hers out of spite.

The two basked in the afterglow of their release for a good while before Ember began rubbing her cock against Shio’s abdomen and toying with her ass, eager for another intense session.

Over the remainder of their week together, the two former rivals bonded together, each one helping the other engage in their newfound kinks. More than enough times, Shio found herself working Ember’s cock with her hands and face, sometimes employing her clones to give Ember a proper service, while Ember herself allowed Shio to try out new positions and situations involving her ass, once even having two Mirrors insert themselves in. They gradually gained a mutual respect for one another and it became clear to Ember that not only would Shio not disclose the events of this week, but that they might even do something like this on the regular. For Shio, this had been one of the best weeks she’s had, it felt great to try out something new and she was glad her gamble had payed off, however there was one last thing she wanted to do for Ember before their week was done.

And so it was that on their last night together for the week, Shio asked to meet Ember in her room for their last session together. As Ember laid on the bed, her head resting on Shio’s lap, two Mirrors on either side of Ember ran left and right hands respectively, up and down Ember’s shaft, gently stroking her to full erection. By now, this had become a common thing for the two, Ember really loved having multiple Shio’s all to herself. As the Mirrors worked on Ember’s cock, Shio herself massaged and squeezed Ember’s breasts, delicately rubbing them with her palms.

“So, confession time.” Shio finally broke the languid atmosphere.

“Hmm?” Ember responded, looking up at her.

“All those times we fucked and turned my tight little pussy into a cum dispenser?” Shio asked with a playful voice.

“Yeah, what about?” Ember asked, confused at the situation.

“Well, it was always a Mirror, not me through and through. Sorry.”

“Why… you...” Ember responded in a playful voice, feigning anger as she bucked her hips into the Mirrors’ grip.

“But this time it’ll be for real. I’ve even made sure you’ll knock me up ‘cause I know how much you’re into that. It’ll even end up having an effect on my body.” Shio continued, not an ounce of sarcasm or hint of betrayal in her voice.

“Really?” Ember responded, only half interested in what she had to say.

Shio then made her Mirror’s disappear in a flash of light and quickly repositioned herself between Ember’s legs, pressing her face into Ember’s cock and running up and down its length.

“I really do. Don’t ask how I know it’ll work, I have my means, and if we keep this up, I promise I’ll share.” Shio responded, worshiping Ember’s cock like the good little whore she was.

“Well, I normally don’t do this but… you don’t have to.” Ember responded in a serious voice, looking her dead in the eyes. “Not unless you beg me...” She continued, trailing her words to entice her.

Shio then leaned on the bed and raised her legs, crossing her arms underneath her knees and presenting herself to Ember, playing her game.

“Mmm, fuck me Ember. Fuck my tight little hole and knock me up like I was Valkyr. Let everyone know that you bred me all week to make me your perfect cumdump.” Shio cried out, doing her best to play into Ember’s fetishes.

“Alright, quit with the play-pretend and get on top of me, it’s really weird.” Ember responded, more annoyed at her attempts than aroused.  
Shio did as she was told and squatted on top of Ember’s cock, resting on her lap as she pressed it against her abdomen.

“Alright, I admit I went too far.” Shio confessed as she began stroking Ember’s cock. “So how do you wanna have me?” She then asked, eager to see what her friend would come up with.

Ember pondered how they should spend their last night. It was though to come up with something they haven’t tried yet, especially when the stakes were so high, for her at least. As she pondered, she looked at Shio stroking her cock how far it reached across her abdomen and then thought back to their first proper session in the storage room and then it clicked.

“Ok. Ride me.” was all Ember said before crossing her arms behind her head.

“Really? That’s it?” Shio responded, slightly disappointed at her answer.

“Yep.” Ember dryly responded.

Without saying anything else, Shio did as she was told. She placed her hands behind her and lifted her pelvis, lining her entrance with Ember’s cock. Her cunt quickly parted when she dropped down on her cock, her cervix putting little resistance when the tip finally reached it. With her cock nicely tucked inside, Shio began bouncing on top of it, eager to end her part of the deal. Thanks to their numerous sessions, Ember’s cock glided in and out of her with little trouble, Shio’s walls clamping around its length in all the right ways. She was still disappointed at the position she chose, but the prospect of being knocked up more than made up for it. She kind of understood where Ember was coming from with that desire, it was something came to understand thanks to the sheer volume of cum she can dispense and how rapidly she could “reload her gun”, it only made sense that she’d put all of that to good use, especially when she had such a juicy cock…

As far as Ember was concerned, she wasn’t all that interested in knocking her up, unlike her previous partners, not that the idea wasn’t bad, she just didn’t feel it was necessary. The things they did this past week were more than enough and she fully forgave her for all the times she messed with her. Her primary concern was to just put a neat end to a week of intense fucking. However, she’d be lying if she didn’t want to see her cock distend her toned abdomen. And that was exactly what her cock was doing, much like her time back with Mag, she could see her entire length pushing through Shio’s abdomen, only here it was much more defined thanks to her lither body and boy did Shio look great bouncing on her cock, which is exactly why she chose this position.

Eventually Shio caught on that there was a bit more to Ember’s choice. Looking down at her own body she noticed that her cock was once again quite visible inside her body. She had to commend Ember for her cunning choice, from her viewpoint it must have been quite the view. Now aware of this fact, Shio decided to put on a show like always. She decided to occasionally grind her hips when she bottomed out in order to give Ember a proper view of what her cock was doing to her body, much to her delight. 

“Any particular reason you wanted it this way?” Shio asked between bounces, teasing Ember once again.

“Yeah.” Ember responded. “You look great on top of a cock. Especially mine.” She continued in her signature cocky voice.  
As the two indulged in their final session for who knows how long, they were getting closer and closer to their release. This time neither of them even bothered drawing it out, the quicker and messier, the better. As such Ember held onto Shio’s thighs as she thrust inside her, matching her motions to a T. Shio only made light motions with the goal of keeping Ember’s tip lodged in her womb, using only her cervix to pleasure her. It was a particular thing that Ember really liked and thus she used it to make this as good as it could be for her and it was also quite erotic in itself, particularly now that she was poised to get pregnant. For Shio, it felt like a statement, that Ember will make sure that she’d hit her mark no matter what, while for Ember it was business as usual, if slightly made better that as far as her ego was concerned, she was getting back at her, even if that was no longer the case.

After just a few more moments, it all came to an end as they both reached their peak simultaneously. Once again, Ember’s cock pumped copious amounts into Shio’s waiting womb, now guaranteed to have its intended effect, and once again Shio creamed and drenched Ember’s cock in her juices as was tradition by now, their fluids inevitably mixing in a primal concoction. 

When it was over, Shio collapsed on top of Ember, resting her head next to Ember’s shoulder as she cuddle with her.

“Well… you did it, boss.” Shio cried out, feeling the potent seed overflowing from her well used hole.

Ember simply chuckled and turned her head towards her, squeezing Shio’s right cheek before answering her.

“I’m not quite sure it worked...” She said, feigning disappointment. “I think you should get on your knees and let me have another go, just to be sure.” Ember suggested, whispering in her ear.

Shio chuckled and dislodged herself from Ember, moving towards the side of the bed and getting on her knees and elbows. She turned her head over her left shoulder, looking at Ember as she wiggled her ass from side to side, eager for another go.


End file.
